El Contrato
by Hikaryzz
Summary: Darien compra la empresa del padre de Serena y a su vez firman un contrato en el cual la rubia queda comprometida. Secretos del origen de Serena salen a la luz. ¿Darien se enamorará? ¿Serena conocerá su origen? sorpresas COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Recuerden que la trama es totalmente mia pero los personajes no me pertenecen

Se podría decir que mi vida es diferente a las demás, tengo todo lo que cualquiera puede desear y más de lo que mi padre un día le ofreció a mi madre.

Él es Haru Miyamoto, un hombre de negocios quién alguna vez se casó por amor con mi madre Maria Lumgard, una excéntrica mujer que alguna vez también lo amó.

Desde hace tres años no la he visto más de dos a tres veces…una fue por el cumpleaños de papá….otra fue por navidad… también me parece que vino por su cumpleaños el año pasado.

Se preguntarán donde se encuentra ¿verdad?...ella vive en Francia desde que las empresas Miyamoto son extremadamente prósperas y reconocidas. Mi padre la envió de vacaciones y ella nunca más quiso volver…desde ese momento él viaja constantemente.

Mi padre es mi vida y mi mejor amigo, ambos sabemos la realidad….ella no volverá…pero vivimos tranquilos.

Yo, en cambio, soy una "mujer" más tranquila ya que me la paso leyendo y sumergida en mi mundo. Debo admitir que empecé a leer por la soledad que sentía cuando me quedaba sola en nuestra enorme mansión en Sun Bay.

No hablo mucho, en realidad, soy diseñadora para una reconocida marca de vestidos. Pues ésta es mi vida y mi nombre…pues…..es Serena Miyamoto.

-Serena!-

-¡Papá! Regresaste ¿cómo está mamá? ¿Va a volver pronto?-

-Hija, tu sabes que ella tiene una vida allá la cual no quiere dejar por- ..lo interrumpí tomando todo el valor que tenía

-porque prefiere Paris a su familia, lo prefiere antes que ambos…tiene otro…¡es que no te das cuenta!- le dije entre lágrimas que no eran de tristeza sino de rabia

-Hija, tú sabes bien que así no son las co-

-¡Qué cosas papá, ella nunca estuvo antes y tampoco está ahora! ¡sólo le importa que le deposites a su cuenta millones para que se pueda divertir! ¡en algún momento nos va a dejar por otro! ¡date cuenta!- le grite con todo la rabia que sentía en mi ser

Mi padre me tiró una cachetada por primera vez en mi vida….mi confianza, mi fidelidad, mi ejemplo, mi ley de vida y mis ganas de hablar desaparecieron en ese segundo.

No le dirigí la palabra en los siguientes cuatro años…..por lo menos no con el amor y respeto que antes le tenía.

**-CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES-**

-¡Serena!…¡hija!- me dijo papá en un tono de desesperación

-Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? – mi padre se veía desesperado él solo se apretaba las manos debido a la tención. Hasta que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca

-Estamos en una situación…..estamos perdiendo mucho dinero….millones para ser exacto….tendremos que vender por lo menos el 80% de la empresa hija…-

-¿Qué le dirás a mamá cuando llame y se entere?- mi padre me interrumpió

-De este tema nadie debe enterarse, absolutamente nadie…ya conseguí un comprador….su nombre es Darien Chiba y viene esta tarde….hija lo lamento pero no sé si podremos seguir viviendo aquí…..mientras tanto lo presentaré como socio, él se encargará mejor de los negocios…es joven y dueño de 2 empresas muy reconocidas-

-Señor- dijo una de las sirvientas- el Señor Chiba está en la puerta-

-Déjalo entrar-

Entró en la sala un hombre muy guapo, alto, de cabello negro y un color de ojos azul profundo, por un segundo sentí que me perdí en ellos….eran tan hermosos que los quería solo para mí…que fueran solo míos y de nadie más…..

-Buenos días- dijo aquel hombre de hermosos ojos

-Señor Chiba, diríjase a mi oficina por favor-

Pasaron tres horas y ellos no salían, me tenía preocupada esa situación y más aún la forma en la que él me miró…con mucho detenimiento en cada sección de mi cuerpo antes de seguir a mi padre por el pasadizo.

Cuando por fin salieron y él me dio una mirada posesiva, como si yo le perteneciera como si nos conociéramos de años….o eso yo percibía...

-Espero que trabajemos juntos señorita Miyamoto- me dijo Darien Chiba dándome la mano en ese instante una corriente, una fuerte conexión hizo que separáramos nuestras manos.

-Este es mi mano derecha en todo, su nombre es Marcos Brand- dijo Chiba

Aquel era un hombre de ojos color café, cabello castaño claro y dueño de una hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa. Estaba vestido como mayordomo e hizo una venia, inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo en señal de respeto.

-He comprado el 70% de la empresa de tu padre y al realizar el trato…..también me fue ofrecida tu mano en matrimonio Serena, le dije que lo pensaré…quiero conocerte más, que seamos amigos antes de aceptar pero eres tan hermosa que creo que aceptaré- me dijo con una mirada penetrante y hermosa…..me había enamorado de sus ojos azules

-Está bien..- fueron las únicas dos palabras que pude pronunciar ante la mirada atónita de mi padre quién de seguro creyó que gritaría y me negaría, pero lo que él no sabía era que el resto de mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

"¡¿Cómo?... yo había aceptado eso! Aún no lo puedo creer ….yo solo me perdía en sus ojos y sentía que él no dejaba en paz los míos había una fuerte conexión….había algo en su mirada que hacía que mis piernas temblaran, algo que me decía él es el indicado o eso parecía"

Me imaginé cientos de veces cómo sería mi pedida de mano….él entrando, rosas en la mano, arrodillándose… un perfecto sueño, pero un sueño y nada más….mis esperanzas del amor se desvanecieron por completo….solo sentía atracción….pura atracción hacia un par de ojos azul profundo que me habían cautivado en cuerpo y alma…sabía que éstos me protegerían y velarían por mi bienestar…en alguna parte de mí lo sabía o eso era lo que yo quería creer.

Mi padre habló conmigo acerca del dichoso contrato que firmaron en la mañana, un documento que sin consultarme había decretado mi futuro….un futuro incierto…millones de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza como: ¿llegaré a ser feliz ¿ ¿me tendré que buscar a otra persona como mi madre? ¿Realmente quería casarme? ¿qué haré cuando me exijan herederos?...o algo así…..no sabía qué hacer….lo único que sabía era que había aceptado el compromiso y que en un futuro muy cercano sería la Sra. Chiba Miyamoto

Mi padre me envió a comprarme un vestido elegante para la reunión que se daría esa noche en nuestra mansión en Sun Bay, a la cual asistirían los empresarios más reconocidos del país tanto como los socios de la empresa Miyamoto y de las empresas Chiba.

¿Qué haría ¿ ¿lo saludaría? ¿Lo acompañaría?...miles de preguntas surgieron por mi cabeza cuando recordé que vería al guapo y musculoso de Darien Chiba…..sus cabellos negros…..su mirada…su todo….. me tenía bajo su control y aún él no lo sabía …o al menos eso yo creía.

Escogí un vestido morado pegado strapless que daba a relucir mi figura, un collar y aretes en forma de corazón para complementar el atuendo mientras que una de las sirvientas me maquillaba sutilmente dando a relucir, según ella, mi belleza natural.

La mansión estaba repleta de personas importantes, entre ellos Darien, mi padre y Beryll Youth quien era una hermosa empresaria que tenía varias negociaciones con la compañía de mi padre y que, muy aparte de lo laboral, no dejaba de comerse a Darien con la mirada.

Yo me congelé al ver cómo se acercó a él y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca que tenía vista al jardín. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, concentrarme y tener las fuerzas necesarias para reclamar lo que en muy pocas horas seria "mío".

Luego de 20 minutos de repetirme a mí misa que todo saldría bien, me armé de valor y me dispuse a salir cuando me sorprendió la imponente figura de Darien.

-¿estás lista?… ¿harías el honor de acompañarme?- me preguntó

-hola…..¿cómo me encontraste?

-no es difícil encontrar a una mujer celosa de alguien como Beryll ¿no crees?-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-te vi…...no me mientas Serena Miyamoto…..estas completamente celosa, lo que significa que te intereso como hombre y creo que está claro que tú me interesas a mí-

-Darien …..yo no sabría que-

-tranquila, no te presiones….yo también quiero que vayamos lento en nuestra relación y que seamos amigos antes que nada…..¿te parece?

-claro- "cómo podía YO negarme a la petición de un hombre tan guapo"

- A propósito…..eres muy hermosa-

Luego de besar mi mano se fue. Me quedé petrificada, congelada …Darien Chiba me había dicho todo eso….YO LE ATRAIA….que!

Me armé de valor y entré decidida al salón. Todos los presentes detuvieron su conversación para mirarme…..me sentía perdida ya que no encontraba a nadie conocido y me encontraba sola en medio del gran salón hasta que el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida se apiadó de mí. Él fue a rescatarme, me tomó por la cintura y me llevó a bailar sin decir una sola palabra. Todos lo miraron atónitos y no era para menos ya que Darien era uno de los solteros más codiciados y según los rumores que yo había escuchado en otras fiestas ….a él nunca lo habían visto bailar más de dos veces y sólo con la hermosa Beryll Youth.

Tenía que admitir que bailaba de maravilla, me sentía ligera y protegida entre sus brazos

-Gracias Darien-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer ya que no podía permitir que mi prometida se desmayara del pánico en medio del salón – me dijo pícaramente

-muy gracioso…..en verdad estaba a punto de salir corriendo-

-no temas mi princesa, para eso estoy yo-

-Darien yo….-

-Tranquila, solo déjate llevar y no digas más-

Me recosté en su pecho y solo bailamos más de tres piezas ante la mirada de todos, me sentía completamente feliz …..su mirada me cautivaba, me embrujaban…no era yo …..no, definitivamente no era yo…..esta nueva Serena se había enamorado y aún no entendía ni comprendía la fuerte conexión que a ambos los unía

-Sabes, siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo…no sé cómo describirlo…es extraño-

-Lo sé….lo sé- me dijo mirándome de la única manera que él sabía haciendo que me enamorara más y más de él….más de lo que yo me podía imaginar…..o tal vez ¿era una ilusión?

Mi padre tomó el micrófono y la música se detuvo haciendo que Darien y yo despertáramos de nuestro transe.

-Estimados amigos, les agradezco su presencia esta noche tan especial y les informo con gran alegría que el señor Chiba es a partir de hoy oficialmente mi socio-

Mi príncipe se acercó al micrófono a hablar le dio las gracias a los presentes y sus siguientes palabras me dejaron con la boca abierta tanto a mí como al resto de los presentes.

-…También quisiera anunciarles que me he comprometido con la Srta. Serena Miyamoto y que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…acércate por favor Serena…..-

Me acerqué sin pensarlo dos veces, nuestras manos se unieron sintiendo ambos esa fuerte conexión causada por una corriente eléctrica que causó algo inesperado. Él me miró como intentando descifrar mis pensamientos y poco a poco nuestros labios se acercaron y sin pensarlo dos veces nos besamos…todos aplaudieron excepto Beryll que nos miraba con desprecio.

Yo estaba congelada…..él me había besado y no sabía que decirle ni cómo reaccionar hasta que por fin me habló

-Serena….. recuerda que esto es solo un contrato- me susurró al oído destrozando todas las ilusiones y el amor que sentía en ese mágico segundo

Con esas palabras y en ese preciso segundo mi mundo se derrumbó….mis sentimientos se hicieron añicos…sentí que no valía nada…no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo mientras observaba la sonrisa en los labios de Darien

Me quedé sin palabras….

Me sentí desolada, mi mundo se derrumbaba, mi corazón se rompía y mi padre se iría en dos días a Francia por 2 meses o más …..Esto era genial…..

Toda mi vida siempre deseé que las personas estuvieran ahí para mí…..que no se fueran y justo cuando creí que algo iba a ser diferente…..las palabras de Darien y las de mi padre me resquebrajan el corazón nuevamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sola….yo anhelaba compañía, anhelaba amor y comprensión ….tres cosas que no tenía pero alguna vez tuve aunque raramente no lo recuerdo…en realidad, no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de mis 6 años de edad…..nada…..

Dicen que lo que vale es lo que uno retiene y mantiene en la memoria pero yo casi no recuerdo momentos junto a mi madre…obviamente no me refiero a lo físico…me refiero a lo emocional….y les puedo asegurar que ella tampoco me conocía a mí y no tenía ninguna intención de conocerme…era como si no le importara….como si nada nos conectara…..incluso habían ocasiones que estaba convencida que nada nos conectaba…..ni la sangre…..

Mi padre ….ahhhhhh que les puedo decir…un hombre obsesionado por el amor de ella, Maria Lumgard,…. Mi madre….

Después de esa noche me puse a recordar y mirar fotos de cuando tenía 8 años…..ahhh…aquellos tiempos se notaba la unión …..pero ahora no era así … aunque me duela tengo que admitir que me hallaba sola …. Es triste decirlo mirándote al espejo y viendo como lloras…. tus ojos se hinchan…. tus lágrimas brotan…. te tiras al piso y gritas de dolor…..es la peor experiencia que había pasado en mi vida y ésta se llamaba "soledad"…..

Darien se fue, literalmente, junto con mi padre. Apenas papá tomó el avión ….él desapareció.

Entendí en ese momento lo que era la farsa y lo que significaba un "contrato"

Un día, sorpresivamente, Darien volvió..

-Hola princesa-

-deja de actuar…..me enfermas –le dije con desprecio

-que pasa….acaso ¿no te intereso ya?-

-¿de qué se trata el contrato que tu y mi padre firmaron?... exijo que me lo digas-

-Era uno muy simple en el cual yo te trataría con amor en frente de todos y a cambio obtendría las empresas Miyamoto a nivel mundial si te casas conmigo… claro está que yo le daría millones al mes a tu padre para que pudiera vivir con tu madre en Francia….y disfrutar su amor-

-¡Eso no es verdad!...mi padre no puede haberme vendido por una pensión….no por esa mujer que nos abandonó…..no por ella- mis lágrimas brotaban y éstas no se detenían por más que yo quisiera

-No te pongas así…tú no tienes culpa alguna…..solo actúa y todo saldrá bien….yo te protegeré- me dijo en un tono muy convincente y con cierta lástima

-¡No lo haré!...¡estás loco!¡yo no me casaré contigo!- le respondí con toda la rabia que sentía dejando caer más lágrimas

-pero ¿de qué hablas?...si tu ya firmaste el contrato…..estamos legalmente comprometidos…no te entiendo ¿acaso tú no querías esto?¿acaso este no era tu capricho?

-¡¿de qué firma me hablas?- de que rayos estaba él hablando

-Tú ya firmaste el documento y es completamente legal….pensé que yo era tu capricho y que utilizaste a tu padre para casarte conmigo-

-Espera…no entiendo…¡vete de aquí!...no te creo nada…¡vete!-

-Te veo luego princesa…..y para la próxima te doy un consejo que la vida me enseño: "nunca firmes algo sin leer aún si la persona que te da el documento es tu propio padre"-

Darien salió de la mansión de donde lo estaba esperando una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja

-veo que ya le dijiste las cosas tal y como son ¿no?-

-si- le dijo mientras la besaba profundamente

-Veo que Serena tendrá que entender que me perteneces a pesar de ese estúpido contrato jajajajajjajaja…aún no puedo creer que su propio padre prácticamente la cambiara por una vida en Francia junto a su esposa…..sí que es un idiota….no sabe el señor Miyamoto la sorpresa que se va a llevar…- dijo Beryll

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-creo que lo sabremos pronto ¿no crees?-

…

-Yo no puedo más con esto- me dije en un momento de desesperación yendo tras él

Lo perseguí hacia la puerta sin que se diera cuenta encontrándolo con ….¡Beryll!... se estaban besando….en ese segundo entendí lo que ocurría o al menos eso creía….

Ella trepó a su lujoso auto verde y arrancó. Cuando Darien se disponía a hacer lo mismo me le tiré encima y lo besé con todo mí ser

-Adiós amor…..te fuiste sin despedirte-

-¿Qué crees que haces princesa?...¿acaso ya te arrepentiste?- me dijo con un gran asombro por el sorpresivo beso

-No, te equivocas…..amor solo espero que no te creas mis besos….ya que recuerda "solo es un contrato"- le dije con rabia vengándome por lo ocurrido en la fiesta y entrando en el juego

Darien quedó completamente atónito con mis palabras…..

**-FLASHBACK-**

Ella trepó a su lujoso auto verde y arrancó. Cuando Darien se disponía a hacer lo mismo me le tiré encima y lo besé con todo mí ser

-Adiós amor…..te fuiste sin despedirte-

-¿Qué crees que haces princesa?...¿acaso ya te arrepentiste?- me dijo con un gran asombro por el sorpresivo beso

-No, te equivocas…..amor solo espero que no te creas mis besos….ya que recuerda "solo es un contrato"- le dije con rabia vengándome por lo ocurrido en la fiesta y entrando en el juego

**-Fin FLASHBACK-**

Darien se quedó completamente atónito con mis palabras, aunque yo debo admitir que me fascinó el roce que tuvieron nuestros labios, en el cual pude sentir que mis sentimientos de rabia, incomprensión, soledad y traición desaparecieron dándole espacio a la pasión.

Su aliento me llevaba hasta las nubes y no entendía bien lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Todo era tan confuso, mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. Sabía que al besarlo estaba jugando con fuego y estaba segura que podía manejar el incendio que acababa de encender, o al menos eso creía.

Mis sentimientos estaban encontrados y me vino una ola de rabia. Me sentía más sola que nunca cuando bajé de la camioneta de Darien ya que al parecer el verlo besando a Beryll sí me había afectado…..y mucho. Cada vez que recordaba su imagen juntos tanto en el baile como hacía unos minutos me daban ganas de vomitar.

Yo sabía que todo esto era un contrato que mi padre había realizado para no tener que separarse de mi madre…..en muchas ocasiones me pregunto si ¿de verdad será mi madre?... desde pequeña sentía su rechazo y su molestia cada vez que le pedía que se quedara cuando se iba de vacaciones. No era una madre amorosa y eso yo lo tenía muy claro…..demasiado claro.

Me sentía sola y triste, siempre pensé y nunca nadie me podrá sacar de la cabeza que ella lo estaba engañando…..y el podre de mi padre…mi amado padre…..engatusado por sus palabras. En muchas ocasiones me llegué hasta imaginar que ella no era mi madre pero rápidamente mi padre me sacaba de esos pensamientos con sus demostraciones de cariño.

En muchas y distintas ocasiones soñé con una persona que de verdad me amase y ahora que la tenía a mi lado…..a causa de un contrato que cree él que yo realicé.

**- Darien POV-**

Aún no podía creer sus palabras. Ella me encantaba, era hermosa y agradable pero yo sabía que nunca podría llegar a quererla o amarla. Al menos no como lo hice hace muchos años. Era consciente de que el mayor obstáculo estaría siempre presente y ese era yo mismo. Un hombre algo frío el cual casi nunca estaría presente en la vida de esa mujer si no la llegaba a amar con el alma….algo imposible a estas alturas de mi vida.

No sabía qué hacer o pensar acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir…..me dejó atónito cuando me dijo que ella también "jugaría" conmigo, lo cual, me pareció muy interesante ya que descubrí una parte atrevida de ella debido a que yo tenía una imagen completamente distinta con respecto a sus actitudes.

Ella me parecía muy hermosa y en mi opinión nada se podía llegar a comparar con su cabellera rubia….cómo me encantaría enredar mis dedos en ella…..cómo se vería en mi cama…en mi imaginación sería lo mejor que alguna vez haría en mi vida y pensaba volver pronto ese deseo realidad, si nada se interponía ante nosotros ya que yo si estoy seguro de que le gusto….al menos como hombre.

Llegué a mi oficina después de un buen rato de manejar. Simplemente no me la podía sacar de mis pensamientos. Intenté distraerme con las toneladas de trabajo que tenía delante de mi escritorio pero nada servía, nada funcionaba ya que solo sentía que la necesitaba, que me hacía falta su presencia…solo ella, solo Serena…

Me pareció que debía probar hasta donde llegaría ella para vengarse de mí así que decidí que la invitaría a comer….o eso pensaba, así que tome el teléfono y decidido a ver su coraje para "jugar" en un restaurant le marqué a su casa.

-¿Serena?-

-Ah, eres tú, hola Darien…..¿qué quieres?-

-solo te llamaba para decirte que pasaré por ti en 2 horas-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Quién rayos te crees tú para decidir mi horario!-

-tu futuro esposo, así que cariño se mas amable ¡¿quieres?-

-nunca-

-eso no me decían tus labios al despedirse de mí hace un par de horas atrás-

-muérete-

-por ti haría eso y mucho más así que te recojo en dos horas- dicho esto le corté el teléfono

Sabía que ella era una mujer muy testaruda y no pensaba dejarla ganar y mucho menos ahora que quería probarla y protegerla. Ella causaba que mis sentimientos se encontraran, que mi boca la deseara y que yo sudara con el simple hecho de verla de nuevo. Las sensaciones que causaba en mí eran colosales. Aunque debo admitir que de verdad quería protegerla y más aún de Beryll…..una mujer fría y sin escrúpulos.

No sabía qué más hacer, mi vida cada vez era más un sinónimo de remolino debido a las amenazas de Beryll. Ella era mi antigua novia y terminamos a causa de mi interminable trabajo y mi compromiso con Serena. Se podría decir que yo aún le tenía mucho cariño pero había algo que hacía que dudara de ella. Era cierto que ella es una mujer joven y muy pero muy atractiva para cualquier hombre y la envidia de muchas mujeres pero lo que me dejó sorprendido fue una de sus confesiones, la cual involucraba a Serena directamente.

En resumen me dijo que la madre de Serena tenía un amante y que se lo diría al señor Miyamoto si yo no frecuentaba su cama. Obviamente no me importaba nada de ese tema, pero cuando me dijo que Serena no era hija de los Miyamoto y que era adoptada….me quedé sin aliento…(¡¿Qué?... sí, yo también pensé lo mismo)

Mi hermosa Serena, una mujer tan fina como ella no podía ser adopatada y ¡menos aún cuando claramente presentaba el color de ojos y cabello de su padre!

**-Flashback-**

-Me tiene sin cuidado alguno que la madre de Serena engañe a su marido- le dije a Beryll

-Pero te tiene sin cuidado que yo le diga a tu noviecita que es ADOPTADA-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Su madre y mi tía son muy amigas-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con Serena ¡Háblame claro!-

-Bueno querido tranquilízate…cualquiera diría que te gusta Serena, es más, yo diría que estás enamorado-

-Háblame claro Beryll, ya sabes que yo no soporto cuando alguien me hace perder el tiempo y más aún si tus palabras no tienen fundamento alguno-

-La señora Miyamoto adoptó a Serena para que el padre de ésta estuviera tranquilo mientras ella se encontraba con sus amantes, y como es obvio el señor. Miyamoto no sabe nada de esto-

-¡Pruébalo!- le dije con la voz más fría que tuve-

-Aquí están los papeles de la adopción de tu princesita- me pasó unos papeles que eran muy reales y al parecer todo indicaba que lo que ella me decía era cierto

-No serías capaz de decirle esto a Serena ¿verdad?... tú no eres tan cruel- le pregunté

-Pruébame y verás que tan cruel puedo ser. Yo solo pido un día a la semana o al mes en tu cama y un poco de cariño por guardar el secreto-

-Si yo hago lo que tú me dices prometes no decirle nada-

-Prometido-

-Está bien…..pero, ¡si te le acercas a menos de 20 metros te las verás conmigo!-

-Entendido cariño- dicho esto me dio un beso y se fue

**-Fin Flashback-**

No quería que ella saliera lastimada. Por alguna razón una serie de sentimientos despertaban en mí cada vez que la veía y a causa de estos yo no podía ni quería verla sufrir…..no a ella.

Pasadas las dos horas fui a recogerla y me sorprendió mucho el hecho que me estuviera esperando. Se subió a la camioneta y me besó con tanta ternura y timidez que sentí por un segundo que el alma se me salía del cuerpo. Vi tanto amor en sus ojos por primera vez y sentí que si estaba en mis manos evitar su sufrimiento yo lo haría solo por ella y por nadie más….solo por mi Serena.

La besé de nuevo con más ternura y profundicé nuestro beso tanto que sentí que ella se desmayaría entre mis brazos, pero en realidad eso era lo que yo más deseaba en ese momento.

GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO….ESPERO QUE LO HALLAN DISFRUTADO HIKARYZZ


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon no me pertenece

Al llegar al restaurante nos dieron una mesa en el gran balcón que se encontraba frente a un jardín enorme con grandes y hermosos caballos corriendo salvajemente por todos lados. Era una escena hermosa el verlos ser libre de tomar decisiones y no estar atado a nada.

-¿Te gustan?- me preguntó Darien sacándome así de mis pensamientos

- Si, cuando era pequeña siempre iba con mis padre a montar pero eso fue hace mucho creo ya haberme olvidado- no pude descifrar su mirada, era tan profunda y tan hermosa que no pude quitar mi vista de él

-¿Te gusto pequeña?- esas palabras me dejaron muy sorprendida, tanto que yo quería decir que sí pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía, no con él

-Amor, no te hagas ilusiones …acaso no recuerdas que esto es solo un contrato- le dije y lo tomé por su camisa acercándolo hacia mí y dándole un beso apasionado ya que no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir él al respecto. Solo me miraba y pidió la carta al mozo que pasó por nuestra mesa

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo señor?- le preguntó

-Si tráigame un vino y que la señorita decida su plato por favor-

-Quisiera una ensalada- respondí

-¿Algo más señor?-

-No, solo quiero esperar a que mi prometida coma y yo devorármela a ella-

-Con su permiso-

-¿Por qué le has dicho algo así?- le pregunte más roja que un cangrejo

-Se llama aparentar amor- Me dijo con cara de venganza.

Sabía que estaba mal pensar en eso pero yo también lo deseaba. Mi cuerpo vibraba ante sus caricias y temblaba con sus besos de los cuales yo pedía y exigía más cada vez que los experimentaba.

-Cara, no puedo creer que estés aquí ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida hermosa?- volteé instantáneamente cuando sentí que me dijeron esto y alguien me puso su mano en el hombro.

-¡Seiya! Caro- le dije emocionada mientras nos abrazábamos dulcemente

- Mi reina adorada, me dijeron que estabas viviendo aquí y tenía la esperanza de encontrarte pero no pensé que sería tan rápido amore –

-Seiya me alegra tanto verte después de tanto tiempo y tan guapo como siempre- estaba segura de la mirada de Darien ya que podía sentir cómo ésta me traspasaba la espalda como una flecha de acero. En el fondo yo sabía que lo único que yo quería era provocarle celos con Seiya pero de allí a que mi príncipe los tuviera sería muy diferente.

-Tú también estas más hermosa de lo que recordaba cara mía- dijo dándome una vuelta – Y tú amigo quién es- dijo al ver a Darien

-Soy su prometido y es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Darien Chiba mucho gusto- le dijo en el apretón de manos más fuerte que había visto yo antes, eran como dos machos queriendo marcar territorio y yo era ese territorio

-Darien, él es Seiya Kou un gran amigo y antiguo vecino mío-

-Veo que así es- dijo abrazándome por la cintura pero sin mirarme era como si estuviera retando a Seiya con la mirada y éste le respondía con la misma seriedad. De pronto el ambiente se pudo demasiado tenso para mi gusto y decidía hacer algo – Seiya, ha sido un placer el volverte a ver …. Creo que hablaremos luego para contarnos todo ¿te parece?-

-Claro que sí, dame tu número reina mía para poder hablar sin interrupciones ya que tengo muchas cosas por contarte y te he extrañado demasiado- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, algo que yo apreciaba inmensamente ya que cada vez que él hacía eso me hacía sentir como su igual y era algo que me encantaba

-Esta es mi tarjeta cara, te veo luego amore- me dijo dándomela y posando sus labios en mi mejilla –hasta pronto Chiba-

-Hasta pronto Kou- Después de esto ví como Seiya se marchaba y cómo los ojos de Darien flameaban en todos los sentido y era espeluznante aunque en el interior sentía una gran satisfacción por haber visto nuevamente a mi gran amigo. Él si me entendía y comprendía en todos los aspectos y yo lo adoraba por ello, inclusive hubo una época en la que yo estuve completamente enamorada de él pero cuando empezó a salir con sus amigas me rendí a creer que solo podría verme como una amiga y eso era yo para él y siempre lo sería.

Muchas veces pensaba cómo hubiera sido mi vida a su lado ahora, tal vez sería más feliz o tal vez algo mejor aguarda a mi destino.

Lamento lo corto de la historia y la demora

Prometo actualizar pronto esta vez

Cuídense

Bye

Hikaryzz


	3. Chapter 3

Al salir del restaurant Darien me volvió a tomar por la cintura y me guió hasta el auto….a partir de allí todo fue muy callado ya que él solo me miraba con rabia o como si le hubieran quitado su nuevo juguete

-Te acostaste con él?- su voz parecía hiel y me hacían temblar, su mirada era espeluznante y yo no podía creer aún que Darien Chiba me hubiese preguntado eso de sopetón. Yo nunca me había acostado con alguien pero en ese segundo mi cabeza me pedía una sola cosa de la cual me arrepentiría segundos después….VENGANZA…..eso era en lo único que yo pensaba y esas falsas palabras salieron más fáciles de lo que alguna vez pensé

-Sí, debo decir que es un amante grandioso – apenas dije eso y Darien se puso a gritar como loco mientras aceleraba dejándome completamente espantada a causa de la velocidad que estaba tomando el auto

-Darien…..para por favor- mi voz apenas salía de mi garganta mientras me aferraba como nunca al asiento- te lo ruego…..NUNCA ME HE ACOSTADO CON NADIE- le dije a todo pulmón – SOY VIRGEN ¡! – al escuchar eso el auto paró en seco y yo nunca creí sentirme más aliviada

-Princesa, se puede saber por qué rayos tú me hiciste creer que te habías acostado con ese PATAN – me dijo con una mirada de miénteme y te juro que te mato – Lo lamento …yo quería ver como reaccionabas y me doy cuenta que hice mal… yo….yo ….- dije mientras me brotaban lágrimas de los ojos y él me las limpiaba con sus labios que cada vez eran más y más dulces hasta que se posaron en mi boca en un beso hambriento de deseo y pasión.

Yo no quería sepárame de sus labios...y qué labios tenía….Darien Chiba era la perfeccion mascsulina hecha carne, sus músculos eran tan bien formados, sus hombros, su cuello, sus ojos azul profundo, su todo…todo era mío en esos segundos en que nuestros labios solo pedían más pero la falta de aire hizo que nuestras bocas se separaran.

-Amor….lamento haberte asustado la verdad es que yo…yo ….yo no quería ponerte así pero me descontrolé…..lo lamento tanto- me dijo y luego me besó la frente, los labios, cuello, y hombros mientras que yo sentía que me derretía – Debemos volver a casa, pero antes debo ir por unos papeles a mi oficina ¿te importaría acompañarme cariño?- me dijo con una ternura que me sorprendió ya que yo no sabía ni que decir, no podía creer lo lindo que era el ser importante para él y el que no se quisiera separa de mí…pero yo debía de recordar que esto era solo una actuación…..un contrato firmado….un matrimovio pactado…un amor irreal …..eso me dolía tanto que no pude evitar el llorar nuevamente

Darien me miró – Ahora que ocurre preciosa? ¿te he asustado mucho verdad?- al ver que no tenía respuesta alguna continuó – Lo lamento…..te prometo recompensarte llevándote a cenar mañana….no llores por favor, detesto verte así mi reina –

-No te preocupes…solo me acordé de algo triste pero ya estaré bien te lo prometo y sí, acepto la cena – le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras sus labios volvían a buscar los mios en un tierno contacto – Gracias preciosa-

Darien arrancó de nuevo el auto mientras yo cambiaba animosamente de estación de radio hasta que pude divisar el edificio donde estaban las oficinas de Darien.

-Vuelvo en seguida amor- me dijo tomando mi mano y besándome la muñeca – Aquí te espero – le dije entre sonrisas

Me sentía tan complete y agradecida...mi amor, mi vida estaba besándome y me llama "mi amor" me siento entre las nubes y tan feliz debido a que estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta tierna y amorosa de Darien, mi Darien, pero algunas veces habían cosas que hacían que abrieras lo ojos y que el corazón se te acelere pero no tanto como lo era el estar enamorada.

Cuando Darien bajó del edificio había una mujer pelirroja atrás de él gritando como histérica y jalándolo del brazo hasta que le dio un beso suave, lento, apasionado y lujurioso?... me sentí una imbécil por el simple hecho de haber pensado que Darien podía ser amoroso y tierno conmigo…él no cambiaría y esto lo probaba.

¿Qué rayos habría ocurrido allá arriba?... se habría encontrado con ella, besado y acariciado en su oficina hasta que se acordó que tenía a su prometida esperándolo en el auto? Sí y eso era seguro….o ella lo habría seducido y él caído en su red pero al acordarse de que lo estaba esperando la dejó deseando más y eso a ella no le gustó mucho y por eso fue gritando tras él y lo besó delante de mío? Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yo tenía mil y una cosas en la cabeza mil y una posibilidades de lo que podía haber ocurrido allí arriba hasta que ví una cabellera roja como el fuego… BERIL…. sí, esa era la única respuesta y yo ya sabía que esos dos eran pareja…dos lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos formando dos surcos…..todo era más claro…lo había perdido….pero lo amo tanto!

Darien volvió al auto y arrancó sin decir nada…..él sabía que yo los había visto y que no me había gustado eso. Me dejó en la puerta de mi mansión y solo me dijo – Te veo mañana-

Tiré la puerta del auto y fui corriendo a mi habitación llorando amargamente, mi mente solo tenía presente el fragmento del beso y cómo Darien había respondido a éste sin protestar y de tan solo recordar eso yo sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar aparte de darme vueltas sin parar hasta que solo pude tener un pensamiento coherente…SEIYA…..mi amigo de la infancia y gran consejero era mi solución así que saque su tarjeta de dentro de mi bolso y le marqué

-Seiya?-

-Se..Serena? hola amore ¿cómo estás? No pensé que me llamarías tan rápido, pero que agradable sorpresa-

-Puedes venir?- le dije quebrando en llanto- te necesito-

-¿Pero qué rayos te ocurre amore? ¿Qué rayos te hizo tu novio? ¡Te juro que si te hizo daño y me lo llego a topar lo voy a MATAR!- gritó

-Solo ven …..te necesito- le dije hipando del dolor y de los espasmos a causa de la falta de aire

-Ok díctame la dirección…..ajá si…..si claro, mi chofer debe conocer donde queda…voy ahora para allá- después de haberle dictado la dirección y darle algunas referencias él colgó y yo volví a romper en llanto. Cuanta falta me hacía mi padre, lo extrañaba tanto que no sabía ni porqué se fue de pronto

Alguien tocó la puerta duro y conciso haciéndome saber que no me hallaba solo en aquella mansión- Señorita el Señor Seiya Kou la busca con carácter de urgencia según parece- me hizo saber una de las empleadas - ¿Le hago pasar?

-Sí-

Segundos después entró Seiya y yo me tiré a llorar en sus brazos – Ya mi vida tranquila…..todo está bien yo ya estoy aquí ….. tranquila amore , tranquila-

Después de explicarle lo ocurrido Seiya y evitar que él hubiese buscado a Darien por toda la cuidad para matarlo me dijo – Yo debo de irme mañana a una reunión de negocios a un hotel ya que probaré la atención y estoy pensando en comprar parte de las acciones que se encuentran en venta y no quisiera ir solo así que me encantaría que me acompañes para saber la calidad del hotel y me des tu opinión hacerca de si debería de invertir en él o no ¿Qué te parece?-

-Iré contigo- le dije sin dudar

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LAMENTO LA ESPERA PERO EN REALIDAD NO ME ENCONTRABA INSPIRADA HASTA HOY

GRACIAS Y LAMENTO LO CORTO DEL CAP

LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP

BESOS!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Estos personajes no me pertenecen aunque la historia si es mía-**

**El viaje de Serena y la decisión de Darien**

Seiya se fue sin decirme nada más aunque en su mirada había gran satisfacción yo sentía que mi corazón se partí y mi alma se hacía mil pedazos. Nunca imaginé que necesitaría con urgencia ese amor y esa comprensión que solo una madre sabe dar.

Empecé a cuestionarme si de verdad habría sido buena hija y si en realidad era tan mala y ponzoñosa como siempre me había recalcado mil veces mi madre. Ella siempre tenía una buena excusa para no encontrarse a mi lado ya que solo la veía cuando iba a casa por las noches o cuando había cámaras en algún lado.

Sé perfectamente que en ese momento mi cerebro no lo comprendía en su totalidad, pero ahora me pregunto ¿me habrá querido alguna vez? ¿Seré yo su hija?...no, si soy su hija pero ¿por qué no quiere saber de mí?¿por qué no se preocupa por mí como lo hace con las hijas de sus amigas y no me trata como una de ellas….me siento terrible y cada vez mi llanto y mis quejidos se hacen más y más fuertes sin poder pararlos.

No sabía por qué pero si sentía algo de lastima por mí en ese momento y cólera a la vez ya que el único nombre que salía de mis labios era el de Darien, yo lo quería a mi lado diciéndome que me ama y que nada importa ya que él estará conmigo. Lo quería con desesperación abrazándome y besándome como lo hizo en el auto. No quería sepárame de él y esa estúpida aparecía y lo besaba….nunca imaginé detestarla tanto…

De tanto llorar me quedé dormida y a la mañana siguiente me despertó un teléfono

-Serena, buenos días preciosa ¿cómo has amanecido?-

-Hola Seiya, estoy mejor….creo- le dije no muy convencida de mis palabras ya que me dolía todo

-Preciosa, no te preocupes por él –

-Seiya dejémoslo ahí por favor…no quiero que me hables de él en todo el viaje ¿está claro?-

-Lo que tú desees pero ¿estás lista? Recuerda que el avión sale en 4 horas y deberíamos de estar en el aeropuerto-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que en el aeropuerto?¡¿Dónde está ese hotel?- grité a todo pulmón ya que yo imaginaba que ese dichoso hotel se encontraba en la ciudad y simplemente estaría allí para probar el spa o algo por el estilo pero no irme de viaje

-Escúchame Serena, este viaje hará que despejes la mente y te olvides de ese patán que te hizo llorar toda la noche sin parar. No quiero volver a verte así, por lo tanto, nos vamos ahora y estoy en tu casa en 5 min. – me dijo con una voz muy autoritaria que conocía muy bien

-Pero, no sé si esto sea lo correcto Seiya ya que el pensará que yo lo he traicionado-

-OYEME BIEN Y CLARO ¡DESPIERTA! QUIEN CREES QUE HA ENGAÑADO A QUIEN-

-Seiya ….yo-

-Solo guarda silencio y espérame ya estoy llegando-

Lo único que yo sabía era que debía lavarme la cara lo más rápido posible para que él no me viese en ese estado. Pero o no reaccioné rápido o Seiya entró a mi habitación como si fuese un rayo.

-Vamos, párate y báñate ahora mismo que no quiero perder ese vuelo-

-Seiya, no quiero ir a otro país- pero él no escuchó razones y me cargó hacia la ducha y la abrió haciendo que ambos no empapáramos

-Termina de bañarte mientras yo me cambio con algo de ropa que traje en mis maletas y ya le avisé a la señora de la entrada que hiciera tu maleta ya que nos vamos una semana a Italia-

Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era la cálida sensación del agua sobre mi cuerpo y cómo cada gota era un gran alivio para mi cerebro. Me bañe y vestí a velocidad rayo pero lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza eran las palabras de Seiya "¿Quién crees que ha engañado a quién? " y éstas me dolían más de lo que podría explicar.

Salí del baño y mi maleta ya estaba hecha. Lo único que sabía era que llegué al aeropuerto en menos tiempo del estimado y me encontraba en un avión con destino a Italia.

….Darien Pop…

En lo único que yo podía pensar era en cómo era posible que Beryll se encontrara en la oficina en ese momento exacto. Ella me jaloneaba y a pesar que yo la esquivaba y evitaba ella se me avalanchaba. Yo no podía permitir que Serena la viese pero justo en la entrada se le ocurrió besarme. Vi como los ojos celestes de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas y de dolor volviéndola pálida.

Las únicas palabras que me dijo Beryll fueron- tú no puedes mandarme y recuerda que si no quieres que Serena sufra al saber que es adoptada tu harás todo lo que yo te diga…..entendido ¿verdad?-

-Si- fue lo único que me limité a decirle y luego la empujé

Cuando me subí al auto Serena no me habló y tampoco me reclamó. Creo que eso ocurrió porque ella no sabe que tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo ya que mi corazón y alma le pertenecen y no quiero perderla la adoro y nada va a cambiar eso.

Serena salió del auto y lo único que me limite a decirle fue "nos vemos mañana", ella tiró con fuerza la puerta y se fue corriendo. Yo no soportaba verla de esa manera y no soportaba el haber sido el causante de ello. Por favor, ¡yo la amó! ¿Por qué la hago sufrir así?

Solo quiero protegerla de esa verdad que la desgarraría desde lo más profundo de su ser. Quiero tenerla entre mis brazos y amarla siempre y no pienso permitirle a Beryll el que me siga chantajeado. Por favor, yo soy Darien Chiba y a mí nadie me chantajea y sale libre de ello.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue llamar a unos contactos que me debían grandes favores en distintas empresas y pedirles que me informaran de todos los movimientos de las empresas del padre de Beryll. Les pedí que me tuvieran al tanto de todo y no invirtieran nada con esa empresa hasta que yo les avisase.

Por la tarde decidí que era momento de ver a Serena y borrar toda esa malinterpretación aunque, aún debía inventar una gran excusa para explicar ese beso sin decirle lo de Beryll y la verdad acerca de su pasado. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi bella dama a su celular. Nadie me contestaba…..llamé a su casa pensando que ella podía cometer alguna locura o algo así

-Buenas Tardes-

-Buenas ¿se encontrará Serena?-

-No señor, la señorita no se encuentra pero le deja algún recado-

-¿Dónde se fue?-

-Está de viaje pero volverá dentro de unos días señor-

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Serena se fue de viaje! ¡¿Dónde fue?-

-Disculpe pero usted…- Solo dígamelo, soy Darien Chiba y deseo saber todo-

-¡Señor Chiba! Lo lamento no lo reconocí-

-Eso no interesa ¿A dónde fue?

-Se fue con el Señor Kou pero no sé a dónde –

-Avíseme si sabe algo inmediatamente-

-Si señor, claro-

¡Rayos! Ella no puede haberse ido y menos con ese patán, no, mi Serena no puede haberme hecho esto. Ella no es así ¿Y si está enamorada de él?...¡NO DARIEN EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO!

-Señor,¿ se encuentra bien?-

- No, en realidad siento como si me hubieran roto todos los huesos y mi orgullo estuviera por los suelos-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?-

-No…Si,, en realidad ….busca en todas las aerolíneas el nombre de Seiya Kou y sus reservaciones-

-Pero usted sabe que no me darán los datos ya que es privacidad del cliente-

-No me interesa, ese es tu trabajo….¡soborna a quien tengas que sobornar pero quiero saber a dónde se ha llevado ese patán a mi novia!-

-Entendido señor-

-Voy por ti Serena- dije son pensar en otra cosa que en su hermoso rostro y voz

GRACIAS POR LEER Y LAMENTO LA DEMORA

Espero sus reviews y si tienen algún comentario acerca de cómo debería seguir la historia o qué les gustaría que pasara, me encantaría saberlo

Muchas gracias


	5. Chapter 5

En cuanto llegué al lujoso hotel ubicado en Italia junto a Seiya, mi cuerpo solo temblaba pensando si Darien me había ido a buscar a casa o me habría llamado tal y como había dicho la noche anterior. Mi mente solo tenía espacio para él y solo podía sentir que me derretía de pensar en sus grandes y penetrantes ojos azules, en su hermoso rostro y bien formado cuerpo. No sabía por qué o tal vez si lo sabía a la perfección….yo me había enamorado de él y no sabía cómo sacarlo de mi interior.

-¿Serena me entendiste?- me dijo Seiya extrañado de que no le hubiese prestado atención

-¿Qué¡? Yo…perdón ,,…¿qué me decías?- le dije apenada

-Hay amore eres tan distraída como siempre, pero no te preocupes yo te quitaré eso que está en tus pensamientos y haré que disfrutes nuestro primer viaje juntos…..y espero que no sea el último mi bella dama- me dijo con una sensación de rey de la noche y besando mi mano con gran confianza en sí mismo

-Si Seiya y …gracias por todo mi buen amigo….- estaba tan nerviosa que yo sabía que él pretendía algo ya que nunca antes se había comportado así ….. y mucho menos con alguien como …yo

-Sere, será mejor que te instales y te pongas cómoda en tu habitación mientras yo me acomodo en la mía y me doy un buen baño…..¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el comedor principal del hotel en hora y media? , así tal vez podamos ver si en realidad hay buena comida y si me conviene la inversión de la que te hablé

-Cla..Claro Seiya…..yo te veo allí- no sabía por qué yo sentía que algo andaba mal con él, no me gustaba nada,,,,…..esto no me daba una buena sensación

.-hora y media después-…

-Serena estás preciosa, tengo que admitir que a tí siempre te quedaron bien los vestidos pero en éste se te ve estupenda mi cielo-

-Gracias, pero apuesto que esos comentarios se los dices a las chicas bonitas con las que salen…..no conmigo Seiya-

-Solo los digo cuando considero que la mujer que está delante de mí es la indicada para una relación más allá de la amistad y eso creo que me ocurre ahora contigo Serena-

-Seiya, por favor basta…..no digas nada más….tú sabes a la perfección mis sentimientos por Darien y nosotros tenemos una larga amistad…no la arruinemos-

-Por favor Serena, ese patán acaso sabe algo sobre ti…. Es más, le interesa acaso tus sentimientos o solo está contigo por las empresas de tu padre y porque hay un compromiso de por medio….no seas ingenua, él nunca te va a querer, ese imbécil solo te ve como un negocio más y lo va a cumplir pero él no te dará placer ni amor Serena….nunca en tu vida lo sentirás si no es conmigo, amore yo puedo cuidarte y darte la felicidad-

-¡Cállate!-

-Entiende que yo soy el único que te ve con ojos de amor-

-¡Cállate ya!-

-Ese patán nunca te va a querer solo te usa Serena ¡es que eres ciega!-

-¡Basta ya! ….¡para!- le grité a todo pulmón y luego salí de allí

Sus palabras me mataban….yo no soportaba escucharlo más, ya no sabía que quería solo pensaba en lo que él me había dicho, las acciones de Darien esa noche, en sus besos, en sus abrazos….y en como quisiera que él me amara tanto como yo a él lo amaba en ese instante.

De casualidad choqué con alguien- Lo lamento- le dije a esa persona de gran pecho que me salvó de caer

-¿Estás bien mi amor?...Sere, ¿por qué estás llorando?...No me digas que ese mal nacido te hizo algo porque te juro que lo haré tragar tierra-

-Da..Da…Darien- yo misma no podía creer mis palabras. Era mi Darien, mi amor había viajado por mí a Italia y yo solo podía tartamudear su nombre como idiota

-Flash Back-

-Sabes donde la tiene ¡Sabes a donde se la llevó!-

-Sí, ella está con él en Italia….al parecer él va a invertir en las acciones del hotel y lo invitaron una semana a ver la atención con el propósito de que no se retractara de su decisión y se llevó a su prometida con él ya que según la sirvientas de la casa de ella, La señorita Serena regresó llorando a casa sin parar desde que usted mismo la dejó.-

-Consígueme un pasaje a Italia en menos de 5 horas, voy a traerla de regreso-

-Fin Flash Back-

-Si amor- yo no me pude contener ante esas palabras y que me llamara amor parecía un sueño, Darien Chiba estaba parado frente a mí en el mismo hotel en donde yo había intentado escapar de él y donde me había dicho que él solamente estaba conmigo por las empresas de mi padre.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así Serena? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba al pensar que algo te había sucedido? Y ahora vengo aquí y te encuentro llorando desconsolada y casi te caes- shhhhh, solo cállate quieres- le dije mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y sentía como el me devolvía el beso y me comía los labios lentamente…yo casi flotaba en una nube en cuanto el encargado del loby nos pidió que nos retiráramos a una habitación.

Darien pidió una habitación para los dos en la Suite 1254.

Al llegar el empezó a besarme nuevamente con gran pasión, sus hermoso ojos azules no dejaban de verme con gran deseo y sus manos tocaban mi busto con gran desesperación mientras yo le quitaba la camisa que llevaba puesta para dejar sus hermoso cuerpo a la vista.

Toqué su pecho y sus pectorales con temor ya que yo nunca antes me había aventurado en algo así pero él me miraba con gran amor como alentándome a seguir. Sus labios habían dejado los míos para posarse en mi cuello y empezar a morderlo recorriéndolo con gran paciencia mientras gemidos salían de mi boca.

Me desnudó con gran paciencia y cuando mi vestido cayó él me cargó y me llevó hasta la cama.

-Estás segura de esto mi vida, yo puedo esperar hasta que estés lista- me preguntó aunque yo sentía el bulto de su entrepierna tan hinchado que sentía que él iba a explotar en cualquier momento

-Confío en ti Darien, te amo- Vi como en un segundo sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y como sus labios formaron una deliciosa sonrisa. Me besó y luego dijo con ternura – Yo también te amo, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en ese baile pero fui un tonto al pensar que tú le habías pedido a tu padre nuestro matrimonio mi vida, lo siento tanto mi amor y te prometo no hacer que llores así, yo te amo-

-Darien yo ….- No es necesario que digas nada- Hazme tuya- Con gusto mi amor-

Prometo terminar esta parte en el siguiente capítulo

Las quieron mucho y comenten

Gracias por todo

Hikaryzz

AH! Y recuerden que los personajes de Sailormoon no me pertencen

Las quiero y cuídense

Hasta el siguiente cap!


	6. CAMBIOS PARA BIEN

En este cap me sentré en la noche de amor de Darien y Serena. Esta es mi primera vez haciendo lemon así que espero que esté bien. Gracias por todo y hasta el siguiente cap.

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertencen

-Confío en ti Darien, te amo- Vi como en un segundo sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y como sus labios formaron una deliciosa sonrisa. Me besó y luego dijo con ternura – Yo también te amo, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en ese baile pero fui un tonto al pensar que tú le habías pedido a tu padre nuestro matrimonio mi vida, lo siento tanto mi amor y te prometo no hacer que llores así, yo te amo-

-Darien yo ….-

-No es necesario que digas nada-

-Hazme tuya-

-Con gusto mi amor-

**-inicio del Lemon-**

Serena estando de pie encaró a Darien, lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a ella dándole un beso apasionado que demostraba lo que tanto anhelaba en su alma….Darien la tomó de la cadera y la cargó quedando su torso entre sus piernas…la recargó contra la pared más cercana y fue besando su cuello trazando pequeños círculos con su lengua, su cabeza daba vueltas ante tanta pasión. Ella se sentía mareada ante la nueva experiencia y a la vez estaba tan excitada que no podía….no quería que él parara ya que el besar y acariciar era algo hermoso, algo indescriptible para ella ya que sus manos vagaban por la espalda y los brazos de Darien como experta haciendo que éste soltara algunos gemidos.

No se percataron en qué momento llegaron a la cama y la camisa de Darien pronto salió volando hacia uno de los rincones del cuarto dándole a Serena un mayor acceso hacia la espalda de su amado pudiendo confirmar que éste se encontraba en muy buena forma. Sus miradas cargadas de deseo se encontraron en un momento en el que el aire les hacía mucha falta, buscaron la humedad de sus bocas, mordían sus labios, incitándose el uno al otro a continuar, Darien bajo de los labios al cuello, sus manos fueron deslizando lentamente las tiras del vestido de Serena hasta que su mirada pudo divisar esos dos hermosos y sensuales relieves de piel. Se quedó sin palabra al verlos y su sonrisa fue cada vez más grande y dulce, sus labios descendieron desde su cuello hasta ellos y se dirigió al izquierdo besándolo y mordiéndolo con delicadeza mientras que Serena sentía espasmos por todo su cuerpo y el solo lamía su busto con gran pasión para luego darle el mismo trato al otro mientras Serena gemía y solo pedía más. Sin querer, las juguetonas manos de su amada fueron a parar a sus pantalones haciendo que éste lanzara un gemido cargado de gran deseo y necesidad haciendo que Serena de alguna manera se emocionara al pensar que ella también lo excitaba de esa manera.

Darien siguió su camino acariciando el abdomen de su amada con sus labios mientras sus ávidas manos no descuidaba su busto provocando que Serena cada vez se sintiera más mareada y que ésta no parara de gemir ante las nuevas sensaciones. Terminó de sacar el vestido y lo tiró al suelo topándose así con un nuevo y último obstáculo el cual iba a tomar con los dientes cuando Serena le tomó el rostro y lo hizo mirarlo.

-Amor..yo tengo miedo- le dijo a Darien con lágrimas en los ojos que parecían no tener fin

-Tranquila mi vida, no te haría daño- luego reclamó sus labios para así tranquilizar a su amada y darle la seguridad de que todo saldría bien

-Darien, dime la verdad por favor- le rogó con desesperación

-Mi vida calma…..pregúntame lo que desees-

-¿me va a doler?-

-Mi amor,,….. yo haría hasta lo imposible para evitarte ese dolor pero no puedo ya que es necesario para que dejes atrás tu adolescencia y te conviertas en mujer…..mi mujer...mi esposa, yo te amo y te juro que este dolor que sentirás me dolerá más a mí que a ti ya que yo seré el que te lo cause con el dolor de mi alma…si deseas amor…yo puedo para y te juro que he de esperarte mi hermosa- Serena puso sus dedos en los labios de su amado haciéndolo callar y dejándolo sorprendido. Ella tenía una mezcla de miedo y amor ya que no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, por un lado sabía que le dolería, pero por el otro ella comprendía que luego se sentiría completa cuando ambos se fusionaran en uno solo.

-Confío en ti….solo ten mucho cuidado mi amor- dijo con seguridad y temor a lavez. Su cuerpo temblaba y Darien era consciente de ello y del gran significado que poseían sus palabras ya que él entendía que ella no era una simple aventura, ella era el amor que había deseado desde pequeño poder experimentar y esta vez nada se lo quitaría. Ella sería su mujer y muy pronto su esposa y de eso él se encargaría.

-Lo tendré, te amo- Le dijo con gran seguridad haciendo que ésta fuera transmitida hacia su amada

-También yo- le dijo sonrojada

Darien volvió a su labor y tomó la última prenda con los dientes (que sexy!, mente pervertida basta!, lo siento, a la historia.. ) y la deslizó lentamente provocando pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo de Serena al sentir la respiración de su amado acariciar su piel, por fin la prenda salió y Darien separó lentamente las piernas de Serena quién en un principio puso resistencia a causa del pudor. Darien emprendió nuevamente el camino de regreso depositando pequeños besos en los muslos de Serena hasta que llegó a la zona más hermosa y virgen de su amada, la fragancia que ésta despedía era embriagante, no era posible poner resistencia alguna, empezó a dibujar figuras en sus muslos estando cada vez más cerca de su flor, luego llegó hasta donde se encontraban aquellos dulces e hinchados labios que le permitieron la entrada.

Serena no cabía en su pellejo y tan solo gemía mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amado mientras que él solo lamía aquella profunda cavidad vestida de tibieza, tensa por la intromisión de aquella lengua ávida de recorrer cada milímetro de carne abierta…la ansiedad que experimentó ese músculo comenzaba a llevar a Serena a un lugar desconocido…Darien no podía más que seguir… pronto sintió los espasmos de la mujer que poseía y sonrió al ver que su misión había sido completada, bebió de su néctar, e inició de nuevo su camino, hasta llegar a los labios entre abiertos de Serena, los besó dejando que ella probará su sabor, succionó su labio inferior alejándose de ella, sólo lo necesario para terminar de desvestirse, su virilidad se erguía imponentemente buscando un lugar en donde descansar, palpitaba de excitación, Darien miró a los ojos a Serena, tomó su miembro y busco la cavidad femenina, que no necesitaba más estimulación pues estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo a pesar de la primera vez de ésta. Darien temía lastimarla mientras que Serena soltaba lágrimas de lo nerviosa que estaba. Darien le secaba las lágrimas con sus besos y caricias susurrándole palabras de cariño y apoyo a su amada.

Serena reprimió un gemido al sentir profanar su cuerpo, pronto él se topó con la delgada pared que la dividía entre niña y mujer. Darien empujó hasta que sentió la barrera destruida y paró al sentir un grito de Serena. Su miembro palpitaba pero el sudaba en frio y se detuvo para que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara al nuevo intruso y se amoldara sin problema alguno. Él le secaba las lágrimas con sus besos y volvió a empezar su tarea hasta que sintió un gemido de Serena el cual lo hizo para y a ella sonrojarse ya que éste había sido un gemido de placer intenso. Se vio envuelta en un vaivén de caderas, el cual hacía que tocará el cielo, y su vista se nublara…intercambiaron posiciones, Serena movía su cadera de manera incitante estimulando a su compañero a terminar ese sinuoso camino y encontrar la paz para sus cuerpos, Darien quedó sentado, sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse, ante cada movimiento de su ahora amante, el momento se acercaba lo sabía, sujetó las caderas de Serena estimulándola para aumentar su danzar ella se abrazó al cuerpo sudado del ojiazul, los espasmos empezaron a llegar junto con los gritos que profirieron los amantes al llegar a su culminación… se abrazaron siendo el soporte el uno del otro mientras su cuerpo recobraba fuerzas, eran uno sólo, mezcla de sudor y fluidos se confundían en sus cuerpos, se separaron y se dieron el último beso de la noche¨cargado de pasión y de gran amor, antes de caer rendidos. Darien solo miraba a su amada y pensaba en la gran fortuna de haber encontrado a su amor…

**-Fin del Lemon-**

Aquí me quedaré y espero que les haya gustado el lemon ya que es la primera vez que lo hago así que acepto todo tipo de críticas y en el siguiente cap continúo la historia así que muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y nos vemos hasta la próxima

Comenten!

Espero que me sigan apoyando

Bye!

Hikaryzz


	7. TE AMO DE VERDAD

Cuando desperté lo único que podía ver era su rostro tan masculino, tan perfecto mientras yo solo anhelaba que cuando él abriera los ojos y me mirara con todo el amor que yo le tenía en ese momento. Sentí una ligera presión que era ejercida por una de sus manos que estaba en mi cintura mientras la otra me servía de almohada. Me sentía tan completa y protegida entre sus brazos, entre los brazos del hombre que me había ido a buscar para traerme de regreso a su vida, a su lado, que era donde yo sentía que en realidad pertenecía.

Darien empezó a moverse hasta que vi sus hermosos ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarme como si yo fuese un helado de chocolate listo para comer. La mano que estaba en mi cintura empezó a hacer círculos y a acariciarme.

-eres tan hermosa Serena-

-Buenos días amor-

-¿Cómo te sientes?¿ estás bien?

-Si- le dije mientras se le iluminaban los ojos como dos faroles en la noche…..lo amo tanto que podía sentir como mi corazón latía a más no poder – AUCH!- Apenas me moví me dolió toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo y mis senos estaban todos rojos e hinchados

-Amor, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele….- me sonroje tanto que no podía decir todo lo que sentía en ese momento , lo único que pude hacer fue esconder mi cara en la almohada mas cercana mientras que Darien se preocupaba cada vez mas y me acariciaba la espalda

-Hermosa…mi hermosa princesa, debes de decirme que te duele….mi vida me estás preocupando, perdóname si te hice daño anoche amor pero eres tan delicada y tan ardiente- me dijo con una confianza que yo admiraba y con una gran sonrisa que hacía que me pusiera a temblar de la excitación

-Darien…..me da tanta vergüenza decírtelo, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto- le dije mientras mi cara estaba totalmente roja ya que no sabía si se reiría de ver lo inexperta que era ante algo que para él era tan natural

-Me duelen las piernas y mis senos tambien-

-Preciosa eso es normal pero es mi culpa por no haber sido considerado contigo-

-te amo Darien-

-también yo Sere- luego empezó a besarme los labios con gran pasión y ¿necesidad?...sí era eso definitivamente….él me necesitaba y me lo estaba demostrando con sus tiernas caricias. Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello desde donde corrientes eléctricas fueron disparándose hacia todos lados. Mis manos simplemente le acariciaban la espalda mientras Darien hacia un camino de besos hacia mis senos los cuales beso y acarició con sumo cuidado de no dañarlos como si fueran una preciada fruta. Sus dedos me tocaban en todos lados mientras yo flotaba por los cielos sin poder enfocarme en nada, solo podía gemir mientras él me besaba hasta que volvió hasta mi boca donde se encargó de devorarla.

-Darien- solo gemía su nombre eso era lo único que daba vueltas en mi cabeza

Luego ambos llegamos al climaz junto en una ola de amor y pasión pura

-Te amo tanto Sere, no vuelvas a irte de mi lado- cuando terminó esas palabras lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue el beso que se dio con Beryll. Mi mirada se fue endureciendo y empecé a preguntarme y a recordar porque había escapado de su lado

-Tenemos que hablar…de muchas cosas y espero que el amor que me tienes sea puro y sincero porque hay cosas serias que debemos de resolver amor-

-Lo se – el silencio se prolongó en el cuarto – te parece si hablamos de ello más tarde Darien- le pregunté indecisa al ver su fría mirada

-me parece bien Serena-

-tengo hambre ¿podemos pedir algo?-

-Sí- al instante él tomó el teléfono y ordenó comida por los dos

Ambos nos bañamos y luego desayunamos juntos y después de una hermosa mañana decidimos dar un paseo por el jardín del hotel.

-Me encanta que esté tan soleado …me siento tan feliz a tu lado amor- le dije mientras lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba con todas mis fuerzas

-Veo que estás emocionada-

-Sí yo te quería decir que…-

-Serena, amor que bueno que te veo- me gritó una voz muy familiar a mis espaldas

-Seiya…¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te estaba buscando cariño y veo que al final este imbécil logró convencerte que él era el hombre de tu vida ¿no?- Yo solo me quedé impactada por como solo miraba a Darien y como éste le respondía con ganas de ahorcarlo. Sus puños estaban cerrados en ambos lados de su cuerpo y se tenzaba

-Serena no vez que este idiota no te ama, él solo se quiere aprovechar de ti y de tu dinero, mejor dicho, de el dinero de tu padre. Entiende que es un grave error el que estás cometiendo o acaso no esperas que apenas vuelvas con él éste regrese con Beryll nuevamente y te haga llorar a mares de nuevo. Serena vámonos de aquí, tú sabes que en mí si puedes confiar y que te seré fiel, recuerda que yo sí te amo y te voy a respetar siempre Sere, solo confía en mí-

-¡Callate imbécil! Serena es mi prometida y la futura madre de mis hijos así que aléjate-

-¡NO LO HARE! ¡SERENA ME AMA, ELLA MISMA ME LO DIJO ANTES QUE TU LLEGARAS! . NOS HUBIERAS VISTO AYER CUANDO NOS BESÁBAMOS Y ELLA ME CONFESABA SU AMOR-

-eso es mentira- le dijo Darien con ojos calculadores y con tanta rabia que sabía que iba a explotar, luego giró a verme a mí con ¿rencor? –Serena, explícame esto- yo estaba sin palabras y sin poder creerme las mentiras que acababa de decir Seiya después de que ayer lo había rechazado

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

-No Sere, ambos sabemos que es verdad y que serás más feliz conmigo- dijo Seiya poniéndole más leña al fuego

-Darien, porfavor no le creas eso no es verdad….yo te amo a ti-

-Pero por lo visto tambié a Seiya ¿no?- me dijo alterado

Al instante volteó y empezó a golpear a Seiya hasta dejarlo en el piso sin que pudiera moverse y luego se volteó hacia mí

-Pensé que eras diferente y que tú si sabrías corresponder mis sentimientos-

-Darien no me digas eso por favor, yo te amo, no se porque Seiya está mintiendo pero te juro que las cosas no son así amor, porfavor creeme a mí-

-Te amo Serena, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a compartirte y eso es algo que deberás aprender. Cuando decidas a quién quieres ven a buscarme y si no es a mí a quién eliges vete muy lejos ya que si no es así yo mismo te subiré a un avión para que nunca más vuelvas- me dijo con rabia

-Darien yo no necesito tiempo, tú eres mi vida y yo te amo- le dije desesperada

-Pero yo necesito tiempo y no confio en tus palabras-

-Darien….porfavor- le dije llorando

-¡o no! ni se te ocurra emplear ese viejo truco. Búscame cuando decidas si prefieres a ese pedazo de basura o a mí, pero te advierto que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros- Me dijo con una mirada fría mientras me agarraba el rostro y me besaba pero de una forma salvaje. Luego se volteó y me dijo

-Es muy probable que estés embarazada así que más te vale regresar a mí y deshacerte de tu noviecito Serena-

Yo simplemente caí al piso desconsolada y me fui corriendo a mi habitación en donde toda la noche soñé con sus besos y caricias llenas de amor.

LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES CAPITULO

Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! HIIKARYZZ

LES PROMETO UNA HERMOSA RECONCILIACION EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

SALUDOS A TODAS!

GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!

HIKARYZZ


	8. LO SÉ PARTE 1

LO SÉ, LO SÉ….. LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y SE QUE DESEAN UNA MUY BUENA EXPLICACIÓN PERO LO ÚNICO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ES QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO ESTE LARGO CAPITULO (BUENO, EN WORD ME SALIERON 9 PÁGS.)….. PROMETA ESTA VEZ ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO… BYE HIKARYZZ!

**LO SÉ PARTE 1**

Cuando desperté él ya no estaba conmigo. Sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias se habían ido con él y mi corazón también. Todo mi ser anhelaba su cuerpo y alma solo para mí. Al igual que él yo tampoco quería compartirlo con nadie y mucho menos con la loca de Beryl y sus patrañas. Me imaginaba que estaría haciendo él ahora que no estaba conmigo. ¿Estaría en el avión?- no, ya debería de haber llegado ¿estaría en la oficina?- no lo creo ¿estaría con Beryl?- es probable…

De ahí en adelante mis pensamientos estuvieron en blanco por un buen rato. Me paraba preguntando si habría ido con ella y qué rayos estarían haciendo juntos. Solo rogaba porque él recordara lo que me había dicho y que fuera cierto todo lo maravilloso de la noche anterior. Todo eso ya me estaba volviendo a marear y no sabía que hacer para detener tantos pensamientos y suposiciones.

Durante el resto de la mañana me puse a pensar en mi padre y en cómo rayos me había metido en esto yo sola y cómo todo se había desenlazado en el amor de Darien. Pero, ¿estaría de verdad él enamorado de mí? ¿De alguien como yo? ¿De una mujer así? ¿O solo sería un breve y muy hermoso sueño que me inventé para no sentir su ausencia?... Mis pensamientos rondaron alrededor de eso y mi único recuerdo de que eso en realidad pasó y que ya no era virgen era la mancha de sangre que había en la sábana y el desorden de la cama. Esa mancha que probaba que yo ahora era toda una mujer ahora, una mujer enamorada de un hombre al cual su padre prácticamente la vendió por irse a vivir la vida.

Los pensamientos se fueron quedando y mi cabeza ya me iba a explotar.

Luego de un rato decidí darme una ducha e ir a buscar a Seiya ya que por él estaba en este lío y la última vez que lo vi me eché a correr. Por un momento tuve tanta cólera que sentí que lo primero que haría al verlo sería ahorcarlo por haberme hecho eso. ¡¿Cómo pudo malograr todo cuando ya Darien me había confesado sus sentimientos?! ¡¿Por qué me hacía esto a mí?! ¡¿Por qué precisamente cuando creí que ya podía empezar una vida tranquila al lado del único hombre que me hacía emocionarme y temblar de amor?!

Definitivamente tenía que encontrarlo y reclamarle algunas cosas pero primero debía llamar a las aerolíneas para sacar un boleto de regreso a casa. Para regresar con él.

Después de haber comprado el boleto salí hacia recepción a preguntar por Seiya y me confirmaron que seguía en su habitación pero que debía estar algo bebido a causa de que ayer estuvo en el bar del hotel y algunos de los empleados de hotel lo tuvieron que llevar a rastras a su cuarto debido a su estado.

Luego de escucharla me fui corriendo a despertarlo. Me debía grandes explicaciones y creí estar lista para escuchar atentamente todo lo que tenía que decirme y también reclamarle por cómo había tratado a Darién y cómo me había dejado ante él… cómo una cualquiera. Lo que más temía eran las últimas palabras que me él me dijo – "las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros"- eso era lo que más me temía, el cambio de Darien hacia mí. Temía que su amor fuera muy frágil como para que apenas lo viese él me sacara en un avión a alguna otra parte sin siquiera consultarme.

Por lo menos, ahora tenía tres cosas bien claras: primero, amaba a irremediablemente a Darien. Segundo, él admitía que me amaba pero algo se fracturó en nuestra relación después del altercado que hubo entre él y Seiya. Tercero, Seiya me debía grandes explicaciones debido a que yo estaba demasiado enojada con él.

Cuando ya había llegado a su puerta me armé de un valor que no tenía o no creía poseer y me dispuse a tocar cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro y me volteé muy asustada. Era Seiya.

-¡¿Bombón que haces aquí?! Yo creía que te habías ido con Darien. Me alegro tanto de verte, yo sabía que tú me amabas sinceramente. Por supuesto que sí, la forma en como me vez ¡esos ojos nunca mentirían el gran amor que me tienes! ¡Oh Bombón yo por ti haría cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de estar a tu lado siempre!- me dijo esto tan rápido que cuando ya le iba a responder para sacarlo de su nube él ya me estaba besando con tanta pasión que tuve que apartarlo con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Seiya basta! ¡Yo NO te amo a TÍ! Por favor, entiéndelo de una vez tu eres mi mejor amigo y ayer ¡Oh porfavor que rayos te pasó ayer por la cabeza cuando le dijiste que yo te había confesado mi amor a TÍ!- se quedó mirándome tan pasmado que tuve que continuar hablando porque al parecer no me respondería nada - ¡Háblame! Tú sabías bien que yo había tenido problemas con él y que vine a este viaje contigo como una amiga que necesitaba apoyo de un gran amigo y te haz convertido en algo que no eres. Ayer, en vez de ayudarme y alegrarte porque todo me había ido de maravilla con Darien, tú te pusiste como loco Seiya y yo te dije bien claro que no te amaba ¡te lo dije! E incluso, me sentí tan mal por haberte dado la ilusión de creer que podrí haber algo entre tú y yo. Tú sabías muy bien mis sentimientos por él y aun así sólo pensaste en ti y no en mí. Lamento tanto si esto suena mal pero Seiya tú eres mi amigo.

-Lo lamento tanto Sere- me dijo entre lágrimas- yo creí que sentías lo mismo por mí. Vete.

-Seiya yo…- empecé a llorar porque me arrepentía tanto de haberlo tratado así a él, a mi gran amigo después de tanto tiempo de estar separados.

-Solo anda con él y no me digas más…yo… respetaré la decisión que tomes. Solo te digo que te estaré esperando. Solo a ti. Pero entenderé si no es lo mismo para ti. Solo vete ahora- Me dijo quebrado, desolado y yo no podía verlo así, no por mí

-Yo…te amo- solté sin pensar

-Pero no como a él Sere…recuerda que es a él a quien amas…yo lo recuerdo porque es él quien te aleja de mi lado…solo me amas como amigo pero recuerda que no hay nadie más en mi vida y no habrá nadie después de ti… si tan solo me dejaras cambiar tus sentimientos estoy seguro que podríamos ser tan felices-

-Seiya yo… piensa en mi papá, él quiere estar con mi mamá y si no me caso con Darien él le cobrará ese dinero con el que está ahora- le dije pensando en eso

-¡Serena despierta ya! ¡Toda tu vida has estado con tu padre pero no entiendes que a él no le debes nada porque ya le diste todo! ¡Siempre ha sido él el que importaba! ¡¿Pero cuando va a importar solo lo que tú decidas Serena?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cuándo vas a empezar a vivir con tus decisiones?! ¡Dímelo!-

-Seiya yo… amo a mi padre, él me lo dio todo- le dije llorando y con la voz rota

-¡¿Y puedo saber que rayos te dio?!- me dijo furioso

-Seiya él es mi padre- le dije, ya no podía más con esto

-Serena, hubiese querido que te enteraras de otra forma pero debes despertar ya-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡No le debes nada a ese hombre, a un hombre que no te ha dado amor y solo te dio su apellido!-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡El me dio todo lo que tengo! ¡Por el soy quién soy! ¡Yo amo a mi padre! ¡Él me crió!- le grité angustiada

-¡Por favor Serena, eso ni tú te lo crees! ¡A ti te crio una nana porque tu mamá estaba tan ocupada con su amante como para criarte ella! ¡Ella te dejó prácticamente sola desde el momento en que te llevó a casa de tu padre!-

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ella me amó siempre!- no sabía por qué me dolía tanto escuchar la verdad de su boca cuando yo sabía que era cierto desde hace tanto tiempo. Solo sabía que tenía que negarlo y no sabía por qué una angustia iba creciendo con sus palabras. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que negar todo lo que él me dijera porque sabía que había algo más escondido. Pero ¿Qué era eso?

-Serena ella nunca te amó ¡No te engañes a ti misma cuando tu sabes que esto es la verdad! ¡Ella solo te llevó donde tu padre diciéndole que eras su hija cuando no era cierto! ¡Ella solo quería mantener lo que ya tenía dándole un bebé con el cuento de que había nacido antes de tiempo y que quiso mantener todo en silencio esperando a que él llegara porque quería que fuese una gran sorpresa!- me dijo con rabia en los ojos.

Yo solo negaba en mi cabeza sus palabras. Eso NO podía ser REAL. No podía ser cierto. ¡NO!

-Eso es mentira- le dije sollozando con fuerza- ¡no! ¡NO! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Solo me lo dices para herirme! ¡Solo lo dices por despecho! ¡Solo lo dices porque no te elegía a ti sobre él! ¡Lo dices sólo para hacerme sufrir y que me quede a tu lado!-

-Perdóname Sere pero es la verdad- me dijo calmado- Yo no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, perdóname… yo no quería decírtelo así… te lo iba a decir después de casarnos, cuando ya nada importara, solo tú, yo y nuestra familia. A mí no me importa que no tengas la sangre de tu padre ni heredes nada yo solo te lo dije para hacerte entender que tu lugar está a mi lado y que Darien no te va a querer una vez que se entere que eres una huérfana a la cual compraron solo para que esa mujer asegurara que tu padre le enviara un cheque al mes mientras ella se acostaba con quién le daba la gana. Te lo dije porque no me importa tu origen. Yo te amo y te prometo hacerte muy…- le estampé una cachetada muy fuerte en la mejilla.

Tenía tanta rabia por la forma por la que me dijo esto que no sabía que hacer. Tenía rabia contra la mujer que me había hecho esto, con la que era mi verdadera madre por venderme a esa cosa solo para engañar al hombre que había sido tan cariñoso conmigo. Yo me sentía…destrozada por dentro…me sentía… yo no sentía nada…todo me daba vueltas… todo estaba fuera de control…

En eso, Seiya volvió a hablar.

-Sere, él ya debe de haberse enterado apenas volvió ayer. Se lo dije a Beryl para que se lo dijera y él nos dejara el camino libre a ambos. Serena somos libres. Yo te puedo dar un hogar, dinero, amor, hijos…Serena te puedo dar tantas cosas. Te puedo hacer feliz. Él ya no te debe querer después de ya haberse acostado contigo y mucho menos al saber que no eres la heredera de nada y que apenas tu padre se entere te va a botar de su lado. Él debe de estar agradecido de al fin haberse librado de tu. Una simple huérfana.- Le pegué otra cachetada

-¡Seiya eres un imbécil! ¡Te detesto! ¡Eres la peor de las personas que he conocido! ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Yo confiaba en nuestra amistad! ¡Y tu vas y hablas con BERYL! ¡HABLASTE CON ELLA HACERCA DE QUE NO SOY LA HIJA DE MI PADRE! ¡EN LUGAR DE DECIRMELO A MÍ!-le dije furiosa por lo que había hecho. No podía creer que se lo había dicho a esa perra antes para que se lo dijera a Darien. Era tan injusto. Él se había comportado fatal conmigo. No podía perdonarle el que se halla unido a ESA. - ¡Eres la peor COSA que he conocido Seiya! ¡Dudo que eso sea verdad! ¡Eso es MENTIRA! ¡Solo me lo dices para que me valla contigo!- le grité

-Serena, tu madre nunca estuvo embarazada de ti ni de nadie. Amaba tanto su cuerpo que nunca lo quiso malograr teniendo un bebé. Si no me crees en mi habitación tengo tu partida de nacimiento y mi madre te lo puede confirmar ya que ella misma ayudó a la que se dice "tu madre" para poderte tener y que estafara a su marido. Mi mamá fue la que confirmó el que ella estuvo embarazada de ti durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo ausente.- me dijo en un tono frío

-Eso es mentira yo tengo mi acta de nacimiento y todo lo del hospital y las fotos de su panza….-

-SON FALSAS- me dijo metiéndose a su habitación y sacando unos papeles que eran copias de cheque y transferencias de cuentas bancarias tanto como cartas y documentos en donde me entregaban a mi madre en custodia.

Me detuve a leer cada palabra de los contratos en donde me entregaban.

-Seiya ¡te odio!-

-Tu odio va dirigido a la persona equivocada. A la que deberías de odiar es a la que se hace llamar tu madre no a mí-

-Te odio por hacerme esto y decírmelo ahora cuando lo sabías desde hace tanto. Te odio por decírselo a Beryl antes que a mí y por coludirte con ella para destrozarme en vida. Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo al pedirle a ella que se lo diga al hombre que amo- le dije echándome a llorar de nuevo

-Serena yo lo hice por nosotros lo hice para que podamos…-

-Cállate- le dije ya sin fuerzas

-No me busques más ni me llames otra vez. No quiero tener que volver a verte- le susurré

-No Sere, no entiendes que podemos ser felices. Si te hubieses quedado a mi lado no tendría que haber tomado esta decisión- me dijo el muy imbécil queriéndose acercar a mí.

-Aléjate de mí ahora- le dije con rabia

-Ya vendrás a mí Sere cuando él se valla de tu lado- me dijo y se fue

Me quedé sola, a mitad de pasillo pensando en cómo las palabras del que se suponía que era mi mejor amigo habían destrozado mis sueños con tan solo unas simples palabras. Desolada decidí llamar a Darien pero ¿Y si Seiya tenía razón y ya no me amaba? ¿Y si solo me utilizó para casarse más rápido? ¿Y si su amor no era suficiente?

No me di cuenta de cuán fuerte estaba llorando en el pasillo cuando un hombre se me acercó.

-¿Estás bien hermosa? Creo que tu nombre es Serena ¿no? Lamento tanto meterme pero al escuchar sus gritos no pude más que salir a oír que estaba ocurriendo. Déjame ayudarte preciosa. ¿Quieres llamar a alguien? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?- me dijo ese hombre

-Sí – fue lo único que pude decir antes de volver a sollozar más fuerte

Me llevó a su habitación y me ofreció el teléfono mientras yo hacía mi llamada.

-Aló- me dijo la recepcionista

-Por favor me podría pasar con el señor Darien- le dije sollozando

-¿Está usted bien?- me dijo muy asustada

-Dígale que es una emergencia, que algo muy grave le ha pasado a su novia Serena y debe contestar la llamada- le dije aún entre lágrimas

Tenía que saber si yo le importaba, si aún él me amaba a pesar de lo que sea que Beryl le hubiese dicho. En ese momento estaba segura que según la forma en cómo me contestara yo vería que haría con mi vida.

-Por favor, dígame que le pasó a la señorita Serena. Le suplico me cuente ya que su padre va a estar muy preocupado- me dijo la recepcionista

-Solo páseme la llamada por favor- le susurré

-Claro que sí, espere iré a llamarlo a la sala de juntas a decirle- me dijo dejándome sola por lo que me parecieron dos largas horas cuando tan solo eran dos minutos.

Se escucharon fuertes gritos de un hombre al otro lado de la línea segundos antes que contestarán el teléfono.

-ALÓ, Soy Darien el novio de la señorita Serena- me dijo muy angustiado por el teléfono- Por favor RESPONDAME ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA! ¡HABLEME! ¡SI ALGO LE PASÓ YO ME MUERO CON ELLA!- dijo gritando desesperadamente

En ese momento mi vida se recompuso y mi mente y labios reaccionaron.

-DARIEN- le dije llorando muy fuerte, ya no podía más con este dolor. Lo necesitaba tanto

-¡¿SERE?! – dijo desesperado y sorprendido - ¿AMOR ERES TÚ VERDAD? ¡HÁBLAME POR FAVOR!-

-Darien… siento que me muero- le dije sollozando- ven por mí , por favor ven-

-BEBÉ ¡PORFAVOR! ¡DIME QUE TE PASA! ¡DIME QUE TE HICIERON! ¡FUE ÉL VERDAD! ¡FUE ESE BASTARDO DE SEIYA! ¡NO DEBÍ DEJARTE SOLA! ¡QUE TE HIZO! ¡YO LO MATO!- dijo en un arranque de furia incontrolable el cuál sólo paro cuando me oyó susurrar.

-Amor…te necesito…me voy a quebrar sin ti… no puedo más… ven ya- le dije antes que todo se volviera negro

-¿AMOR? ¡¿AMOR?! ¡RESPONDEME SERENA! ¡SERENA! ¡SERENA!-

-¿Aló?- respondió el hombre que me había llevado a su habitación

LES AGRADEZCO SU ESPERA Y HE DE DECIRLE QUE QUIEN ME INSPIRÓ A ESCRIBIR DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO FUERON SAMARIS, FLOR GUAJIRA, PATYAKANE, MATILDECHIBA, JANY TSUKYOMI, MOON 05, DAYANNA, KARLY 15, MAYILU, GIGICHIBA Y MÁS!

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NUEVAMENTE POR LA GRAN ESPERA LES PIDO DISCULPAS Y AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO EN COMPENSACION POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

¡SIIIII EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! ¡DISFRUTEN!

HIKARYZZ


	9. LO SÉ PARTE 2

TAL Y COMO PROMETÍ HE AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TAKEUCHI. LA TRAMA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA (DE HIKARYZZ)!

**LO SÉ PARTE 2**

**DARIEN POV**

Apenas aterricé me sentía sin vida ya que ésta se había quedado con Serena en ese hotel. No sabía que haría sin ella, lo que sí sabía es que evitaría que Beryl le hiciera daño diciéndole la verdad acerca de su pasado. No me arriesgaría a que Serena fuese infeliz así su felicidad estuviera con Seiya yo respetaría su decisión porque la amaba más que a mí mismo. Más que a nada y cómo a nadie.

Recordaba su pelo hermoso y dorado entre mis dedos, sus hermosas curvas en mis manos, sus besos tímidos y traviesos. También recordaría sus tímidas caricias y exploraciones por mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez que le hice el amor a una virgen y era la primera vez que hacía el amor en sí. En mi corazón sentía que no amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella y deseaba tanto que estuviera embarazada. Embarazada de nuestro hijo. Un niño o niña hermosos o gemelos preciosos como ella.

Por primera vez que emocionaba la idea de ser padre siempre y cuando Serena fuera la mamá. Era tan dulce y tierna. Su amor era tan sincero que no se cómo pude dudar un solo momento. No, esperen sí lo sabía. Me enfadé tanto con el hecho de imaginarla diciéndole a otro que lo amaba y entregando todo lo que me había dado a mí la noche anterior a otro que me había hervido la sangre y no pude pensar en que había sentido ella en cuánto la dejé la noche después de haberla hecho mujer.

Sabía que me merecía el peor de los castigos, pero, la amaba tanto, tanto que daría todo lo que tengo y lo que soy con tal de obtener un "te amo" de sus labios o una sonrisa sincera y traviesa de ella. Me volvía loco en un segundo.

No podía creer el poder que tenía para calmarme como para hacerme explotar en otro momento con la sola mención de su nombre en una oración con el nombre de otro hombre.

La amaba. Estaba loco por ella y no sabía en que momento había sucedido.

Luego de varias horas de sólo pensar en ello tocaron la puerta de mi oficina. ¡¿En que momento había ido a mi oficina?! No lo recordaba.

-Adelante- dije en un tono que por lo menos yo creía que era neutral

-Se…señor yo…solo..- tuve que interrumpirla para que mi secretaria dejara de tartamudear. Eso sí me desesperaba de ella y desesperarme después de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento ya que terminaría explotando con ella y no quería eso ya que había trabajado muy bien en los últimos tres años y era necesaria para yo poder hacer cosas más importantes así que procuré ser amable.

-Solo dilo, no pienso morderte porque no me guste lo que vayas a decir. Eres una muy buena empleada y tu puesto está asegurado así que no te preocupes.-

-Señor, gracias por sus palabras. Em… su junta con el directorio está a punto de empezar y hay algunos inversionistas en la sala esperándolo. También hay algunas empresas que desean tener alianzas estratégicas con usted. Solo lo están esperando Señor- me dijo ya más calmada

Esos inversionistas me entretendrían de pensar en Serena y aparte no pensaría en ella por un buen rato a pesar que ella fuera lo único que llenaría mi mente en estos momentos.

Luego de tres interminables horas de juntas y juntas con tantas personas me di cuenta que mi mente solo estaba enfocada en Serena ya que estuve distraído la mayoría del tiempo pero después de intentar enfocarme en cada junta debo admitir que logré cerrar varios tratos que ayudarían a la empresa a crecer mucho más de lo que había planeado desde un comienzo cuando me planteé comprar esta empresa. Tenía potencial pero nunca me imaginé tanto. Firmé algunos contratos y estaba a punto de cerrar otro cuando la recepcionista interrumpió entrando estrepitosamente a la sala de juntas.

-Se…señor- me dijo intentado recobrar el aliento ya que parecía que había tomado las escaleras en vez de el ascensor para llegar hasta aquí- ¡Es su novia! ¡ALGO LE HA PASADO A LA SEÑORITA SERENA Y LA SEÑORA QUE ME LLAMA SOLO ESTÁ LLORANDO DESCONSOLADA COMO SI LA SEÑORITA HUBIESE MUERTO ANTE SUS OJOS!- sentí cómo mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante…

Mi vida no valía nada sin ella. Ella era mi luz, mi sol, mi corazón, mi TODO.

Salí de la sala como loco y bajé los cuatro pisos corriendo y BRINCANDO todas las escaleras. Maldecía a todos y a nadie. Sabía que no debía haberla dejado sola. MI SERENA, MI TODO, ALGO LE HABIA PASADO Y NO SABIA QUE ERA. YO DEBÍ ESTAR AHÍ PARA PROTEGERLA.

En ese momento un solo nombre se me venía a la cabeza. Si Beryl o Seiya le habían hecho algo o si alguno de ellos le había dicho algo de sus padres. No, Seiya no sabía nada de eso…pero ¿Y si le había roto el corazón y por eso algo le había pasado a Serena? Tenía una sola cosa clara. La cabeza de alguien iba a rodar.

-ALÓ, Soy Darien el novio de la señorita Serena- le dije angustiado por el teléfono y al ver que nadie respondía en la otra línea me desesperé- Por favor RESPONDAME ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA! ¡HABLEME! ¡SI ALGO LE PASÓ YO ME MUERO CON ELLA!- dije gritando desesperadamente

En ese momento pensé que me iba a dar algo si la mujer había cortado el teléfono. Tomaría un vuelo ahora mismo si nadie me contestaba AHORA.

-DARIEN- me dijo una voz tan dulce. Mi amor estaba bien y me estaba llamando. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba tan estresado que aguanté la respiración.

-¡¿SERE?! – dije desesperado y sorprendido - ¿AMOR ERES TÚ VERDAD? ¡HÁBLAME POR FAVOR!-

-Darien… siento que me muero- me dijo sollozando- ven por mí , por favor ven- me desesperé de nuevo al escucharla decir eso

-BEBÉ ¡PORFAVOR! ¡DIME QUE TE PASA! ¡DIME QUE TE HICIERON! ¡FUE ÉL VERDAD! ¡FUE ESE BASTARDO DE SEIYA! ¡NO DEBÍ DEJARTE SOLA! ¡QUE TE HIZO! ¡YO LO MATO!- dije en un arranque de furia incontrolable el cuál sólo paro cuando la oí susurrarme.

-Amor…te necesito…me voy a quebrar sin ti… no puedo más… ven ya- me dijo cando escuché un sonido fuerte. Cómo si algo se hubiera caído.

-¿AMOR? ¡¿AMOR?! ¡RESPONDEME SERENA! ¡SERENA! ¡SERENA!-

-¿Aló?- respondió un hombre cuya voz no reconocía

-DISCULPE ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI NOVIA Y QUIEN ES USTED?- le dije estresado

-Señor Darien, su novia está bien, está en mi habitación y acaba de desmayarse. Por favor guarde la calma ella recobrará el sentido muy pronto. Mientras tanto yo cuidaré de ella- me dijo muy calmado

-¡¿CÓMO PRETENDE QUE ME CALME CUANDO ME DICE QUE ESTÁ CON USTED EN SU HABITACION?! ¡¿QUÉ HACE MI NOVIA EN SU HABITACION?! ¡¿QUÉ HIZO PARA QUE SE DESMAYARA?! ¡¿Qué QUIERE?!- le solté de sopetón ya que no sabía que hacer

-Si se pregunta si quiero dinero, la respuesta es no señor-

-Entonces- le dije ya más calmado

-Solo quiero que venga por ella ahora, ella está sufriendo mucho y lo necesita. Discutió con un amigo y se encuentra muy mal. Yo solo intenté ayudarla ofreciéndole un teléfono y algo de agua pero al parecer no soportó el shock emocional después de la discusión que tuvo con un tal Seiya. Lo llamó y se desmayó. Esa es la historia señor. Solo quiero que venga por ella- me dijo ese hombre intentado abarcar todas mis preguntas.

Aunque yo me preguntaba si ella le habría dicho a Seiya que lo elegía a él en vez de a mí y si él la habría rechazado por no ser virgen o al enterarse que podría esperar mi bebé. Sea como sea no quería pensar que era de esa forma. Eso me destrozaría. Decidí que iría a verla y luego le preguntaría por sus sentimientos. La amaba y le daría todo lo que ella me pidiera. La vería y hablaríamos mucho rato y si me aceptaba le haría el amor como nunca en mi vida. Adoraría su cuerpo y alma todas las noches y la amaría por el resto de mi vida.

-VOY PARA ALLÁ- le dije al hombre- CUIDELA MIENTRAS LLEGO PORFAVOR

-Claro, aquí lo espero-

DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS DE VIAJE Y DE OFRECERLE DINERO AL ADMINISTRADOR DEL HOTEL LLEGUÉ AL HOMBRE QUE LA TENÍA CUYA PUERTA ESTABA AL FRENTE DE LA DE SEIYA.

-Amor aquí estoy- le dije apenas la vi plantándole un beso enorme en esos labios hermosos y carnosos que serían míos siempre porque yo la AMABA CON TODO MI SER.

**¡GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA!**

**¡ESPERO VARIOS REVIEWS Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO ESTOS DOS CAPITULOS!**

**¡GRACIAS POR INSPIRARME A ESCRIBIR!**

**¡HIKARYZZ!**


	10. LA VERDAD

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews me ayudaron a inspirarme para este revelador capítulo!**

**La trama me pertenece pero los personajes no**

**Estamos en los 97 reviews! Si!**

**SERENA POV**

Después de tanta descarga de emoción y de saber que Darien aún me amaba sentí que mi mundo volvía a moverse. Él me amaba y yo era la razón de su vida. El simple hecho de saber esto me llenaba de paz y de calma pero mi cuerpo no resistió por más tiempo...todo se volvió negro y me perdí en las emociones que inundaban todo mi ser.

Cuando desperté me encontré desorientada ya que no reconocía nada de lo que me rodeaba. Era todo tan raro y nuevo que mi mente aún no relacionaba lo que me había sucedido. Aún no comprendía la actitud de Seiya y su odio o rencor o no sé que rayos ya que solo me hubiera esperado eso de cualquiera menos de él. ¡¿Por qué me había hecho esto?! Yo no le había hecho nada malo. ¡¿Por qué me tenía que pasar a mí?!

Pensé en mi madre… en mi verdadera madre, en mi supuesto padre y por qué me había vendido a esa mujer que no tenía vergüenza alguna en presentarle esa mentira a un hombre tan bueno que solo quería tener hijos. Me puse a llorar pensando en cuánto sufriría él al saber que no tenía hijos, esos hijos que yo tanto anhelaba tener con mi Darien, con mi amor, hijos que amaría con todo mi ser porque serían como su padre, como él. Me puse a pensar en la tristeza de mi padre al saber que esa alegría no la tendría ya que yo era esa supuesta hija, esa supuesta prueba de amor o muestra de amor por parte de mi madre.

Pensé en su reacción y en cómo se lo diría si es que tenía el valor para hacer algo así ya que él siempre me dijo que creía en mi "madre" porque yo era fruto de su amor. En ese momento una gran sensación de impotencia y culpa me vino encima ya que yo era, por decirlo de alguna forma, su más grande "tapadera".

Después de que todas estas preguntas sin y con respuestas rondaran por mi cabeza durante un rato escuché un ruido.

-Hola preciosa, veo que has despertado al fin- me dijo un hombre

-Eres tú- lo reconocí, era el hombre que me había ayudado antes –gracias por tu ayuda, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco…- le dije con toda la sinceridad posible

-No te preocupes, yo no podía dejarte allí sola en tu estado- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Era un hombre algo mayor con cabellos rubios, ojos marrones y labios simplemente apetecibles. Era realmente el espécimen masculino o, mejor dicho, el segundo mejor espécimen masculino que había visto ya que mi Darien no se quedaba atrás.

-Me llamo Serena... Miyamoto o eso pensaba… solo dime Serena- le dije algo insegura ya que mi padre había sido "estafado" por mi supuesta madre. Esto era una LOCURA.

-¡Pero que distraído soy! Mi nombre el Nodín Sruls y soy el dueño de las empresas Sruls a nivel mundial, es todo un honor- me dijo muy sonriente y orgulloso –Sabes algo, te pareces a mi futura esposa, pero solo en los ojos y en el pelo. La iba a ir a llamar justo antes de escuchar los ruidos y luego te encontré a ti y decidí ayudarte ya que me hiciste acordar a ella- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro así que asimilé que lo hacía a menudo

-¿En serio?, lamento mucho haber interrumpido tu llamada- le dije pensando en que las empresas Sruls eran reconocidas por sus millones de muebles vendidos en todo el mundo o eso era lo que me pareció leer en una revista.

-No, para nada- me dijo calmándome un poco –después de hablar con tu novio la llamé para decirle que no podría ir por ella al aeropuerto pero mi prometida me dijo que no me preocupara ya que su vuelo se había atrasado como cuarenta y cinco minutos o algo así- me dijo regalándome otra sonrisa

-Debe ser muy afortunada de tenerlo- le dije algo sonrojada – Ah y gracias por decirle a Darien donde estoy y donde puede encontrarme-

-¡Ups! Se me olvidó decirle el número de habitación pero estoy seguro que en recepción puede ubicarnos, es cuestión de que llame-

-Gracias por todo lo que hace pero debo irme ya que estoy segura de que a su prometida no le va a gustar encontrarme en su cama cuando venga- le dije parándome de donde me encontraba.

- Serena… lamento mucho todo lo que estás viviendo en este día y sé que te has de sentir desorientada con el hecho de que ese tal Seiya te contara que eras adoptada de esa forma. Más aún, sé que ha de dolerte mucho el hecho de que esa mala mujer te haya engañado de esa forma a ti y a tu padre. Ese acto no tiene perdón. Me imagino que tu padre no está enterado de nada ¿no es así?- me preguntó

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé- estaba mareada otra vez –no sé como rayos pasó todo esto ni sé cómo Seiya pudo obtener esos papeles-

-Estoy seguro que quería chantajearte a ti o a tu padre para que te casaras tú con él y además ya sabes que es muy fácil obtener esos documentos con los contactos adecuados- me dijo serio

-Pero, no entiendo cómo pudieron engañarlo- le dije desesperada

-Por lo poco que llegué a entender ese tal Seiya dijo que su madre fue "testigo" de ese embarazo y tu padre confió en ella, lo que no llego a comprender es cómo se enteró el de todo este embrollo-

-Él debe de haber encontrado las cartas en donde mi madre biológica me vendía a esa…esa mujer si es que así se le puede llamar- le dije

-Comprendo tu situación y creo que tu padre tiene derecho a saber la verdad-

-Yo también lo pienso…pero ¡¿Cómo le digo que no soy su hija?!- le dijo rompiendo en llanto - ¡¿Cómo le digo que su vida es una mentira y que todo este tiempo estuvo criando a esa mentira?!- le dije quebrándome, ya no podía seguir hablando -¡¿Cómo supones que le diga que ella lo estuvo engañando siempre y que me usó para que la mantuviera por el resto de su vida mientras lo engañaba viajando por el mundo buscando un pez más gordo que él?! ¡Explícame!- al verme así me abrazó muy fuerte

-Todavía no sé que decirte en realidad, no sabía que ella no vivía con ustedes y que tu padre la mantenía… ¿Tú papá es Haru Miyamoto?- me dijo algo sorprendido

-Sí… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- le dije algo curiosa ya que no sabía que conocía a mi papá pero no me parecería raro si así fuera. Entonces me invadió un sentimiento de desesperación al darme cuenta que si este hombre era su amigo podría decirle la verdad –Por favor, si lo conoce no se lo diga, espere a que yo pueda decirle que…-

-Puedes estarte tranquila – me dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro –No lo conozco pero era muy respetado antes de venderle su empresa a Darien Chiba ¿Por casualidad es él el hombre que me gritaba por el teléfono que si te pasaba algo me mataría?- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Sí, es él- le dije algo sonrojada y algo más calmada al saber que no conocía a mí padre y no se le ocurriría llamarlo ya que no sabía como ubicarlo

-Déjame decirte que lo conozco desde hace tiempo y nunca lo había visto de esa forma sobre una mujer – me dijo algo animado y pensativo

-¿Dé que forma?- le pregunté curiosa y celosa ya que era consciente que él había estado en otras relaciones pero no sabía que esperar

-Es la primera vez que lo veo tan sobreprotector y descontrolado sobre algo. Déjame informarte que a él no le importaba lo que pasara en la vida de otros ya que su lema era "solo importa un buen negocio" pero hoy lo escuché descontrolado… enamorado creo que esa es la mejor definición – me dijo

De una u otra forma debo admitir que me hizo pensar en que él en realidad me amaba más que a su propia vida, pero aún tendría que hablar con él.

-Preciosa- me dijo asustándome – lo lamento, no pretendía asustarte pero debes dormir, él me dijo que pronto vendría a buscarte, tómate esta pastilla y espera hasta que él venga ya que no creo que llegue hasta dentro de un par de horas si es que encuentra vuelo - luego sonó la puerta –creo que me equivoqué- me dijo dándome una sonrisa de lado

-Amor aquí estoy- me dijo plantándome un beso enorme que nos dejó a ambos sin aire -Hola preciosa- me dijo esa voz tan dulce y melodiosa. Era mi amor, mi Darien.

-¡Amor!- le dije tirándome a sus brazos – te extrañé tanto-

-Yo también mi reina, mi vida, mi cielo- me dijo dándome un beso por palabra en mis ojos, nariz, boca, pelo, cachetes hasta que el celular de Sruls timbró.

-Maria…si aquí te espero…estoy arriba en la habitación sube- le dijo por teléfono a la que era su prometida o eso creo yo

-Darien, Serena les presento a mi prometida- dijo abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a una rubia muy conocida para mí –Ella es la mujer de la que tanto te hablé… Maria Lumgart-

-¡¿Mamá?!- dije a todo pulmón y de repente todo me dio vueltas de nuevo.

**LES AGRADEZCO SU ESPERA Y HE DE DECIRLE QUE QUIEN ME INSPIRÓ A ESCRIBIR DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO FUERON SAMARIS, FLOR GUAJIRA, PATYAKANE, MATILDECHIBA, JANY TSUKYOMI, MOON 05, DAYANNA, KARLY 15, MAYILU, GIGICHIBA Y MÁS!**

**VAMOS PARA LOS 100 REVIEWS! **

**LES DIGO QUE EL REVIEW NÚMERO 100 ME AYUDARÁ A HACER EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ASÍ QUE PORFAVOR DIGANME CÓMO LES GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN SU COMMENT O YO LO CONTACTARÉ!}**

**HIKARYZZ**


	11. LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SALE A LA LUZ

**COMO BIEN SABES LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN PERO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA DE MI CABECITA LINDA Y MUY BONITA! JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN Y NO HABERME DEMORADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR**

**DISFRUTEN EL ENFRENTAMIENTO **

**BESOS**

**CAPITULOP 15 – LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

-¡¿Mamá?!- dije a todo pulmón sintiendo que todo me daba vueltas

Es que ¡esto no me podía pasar a mí! ¿¡Cómo rayos había pasado esto?! ¿¡Mi madre la prometida del señor Sruls?! ¡¿Su prometida desde hace tiempo?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! ¡¿En qué momento me habían hecho esto?!

-¡Serena! ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?!- me dijo mi "madre" muy sorprendida

Darien me tenía agarrada de la cintura y cada vez apretaba más su agarre haciéndome sentir su apoyo. Yo anhelaba que eso fuese producto de mi imaginación ya que no podía creer que tan buen hombre se hubiese enamorado de esa arpía. Mi cabeza no podía con tanta información, simplemente no sentía mis pies. Sentí a Darien susurrarme en el oído que si quería yo quería él se podía encargar de esto ya que yo tenía que descansar después de haber pasado por tantas emociones pero ¡NO! ¡Yo tenía derecho a saber la verdad! ¡Necesito enfrentar esto YA!

Era necesario el que enfrentara esta situación por mí misma y me enterara de la verdad al fin. La respuesta era si o no ya que no hay otra alternativa. Necesitaba hacer la pregunta pero no hallaba mi voz y al parecer mi madre y el señor Sruls estaban en estado de shock pero por alguna razón que no lograba entender él me miraba a mí y a mi madre sin parar. Su mirada iba de aquí a allá y luego ¿a él? ¿Qué rayos?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me mentiste a mí y a papá haciéndonos creer que él era mi padre?! ¡¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto?!- le grité cuando encontré mi voz

-Serena pero que cosas dices tú sabes bien que eso no es verdad hija- me dijo Maria con tanto cinismo

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Haru? Él es un gran hombre, no tenías derecho a hacerle esto. Él solo quería que fueras feliz y tú le mentiste diciéndole que yo era SU HIJA- le dije con rabia, esa misma que tenía en mi interior intentando no sacarla toda de golpe ya que me sentía débil y necesitaba tantas respuestas con demasiada urgencia como para que por el esfuerzo me desmayara de nuevo

-Serena, hija eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes- la voz de Maria temblaba y en sus ojos podía ver esa mirada de ¡Cállate!

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Tú le mentiste a propósito! ¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo dijiste! ¡¿Por qué nos engañaste?! ¡Si sabías que no era su hija no entiendo por qué no me llevaste contigo! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola tanto tiempo?!- le pregunté y le reclamé no sabia que hacer

-Era necesario, yo estaba muy mal y no quería nada en ese momento…por eso te dejé sola con tú PADRE. Sabes bien que no los hubiese dejado si no me hubiera sentido mal de vivir en ESTE país pero el TERCO de tu PADRE no quería mudarse y yo no me quería arriesgar a…..- en ese momento su voz tembló de nuevo y simplemente quedó mirando a Nodín Sruls quién, por su parte, la miraba con mucho desconcierto y rabia a la vez. Parecía como si sacara cuentas con los dedos pero no lo entendía ¿por qué rayos contaba tanto?

-¡Admítelo de una vez por todas! ¡Admite que no soy hija de Haru Miayamoto! ¡DILO! – le grité con rabia

-¡Eso no es cierto Serena! ¡No hagas un berrinche porque no te lo permitiré! ¡No en frente de Nodín!- me dijo mordaz

-¡Admítelo! ¡El mismo Seiya me dijo que su mamá se lo confirmó!-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Seiya me lo contó TODO-

-¿to….todo?-

-¡Solo dí la verdad de una vez!- le volví a gritar, su negación me tenía demasiado alterada y sentía como darien estaba haciendo círculos con sus dedos en mi cintura para intentar calmarme, cosa que por cierto no hacía efecto en este momento

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡No eres hija de Haru!- me dijo mirándome con cautela

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cara dura? ¿Cómo podía decírmelo sin que le remordiera la conciencia? Esa mujer es de lo peor y de eso estaba segura. Ahora solo me tocaba preguntarle quién era mi madre y podía salir de allí antes que me desmayara o me mareara más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero, ¿esto no era acaso lo que yo quería? ¿No quería yo acaso que Maria me confesara la verdad? Lo que no entendía era por qué me sentía tan mal. Tal vez en mi interior tenía la esperanza de que Seiya me hubiera mentido.

-Entonces dime ¿Quién es mi madre? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?- le dije con cuidado

-Serena ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- me dijo María

-De que tú adoptaste a Serena en tu viaje ¿O no es eso acaso a lo que te refieres querida? – preguntó Nodín Sruls por mí. Se le notaba molesto y fastidiado pero no por el hecho que no fuera hija de Haru sino por ¿Otra cosa? …. llámenme loca pero algo no me cuadraba

-Nodín pero ¿De qué hablas? Serena ES MI HIJA BIOLOGICA- dijo Maria

-Pero de qué hablas. Yo tengo documentos de la adopción de Serena y también tengo las cartas donde usted se escribía con esa mujer con la cual acordó la venta. Tengo también los boletos de avión y toda la información- dijo Darien consternado por que ella negara la verdad

-Eso es una VIL MENTIRA CHIBA Y TÚ LO SABES BIEN. SERENA ES MI HIJA BIOLÓGICA ¿O DE VERDAD CREES QUE HARU SE LO HABRÍA TRAGADO SI NO HUBIERA VISTO MI BARRIGA CRECER MES A MES? ¡SEIYA LES MINTIÓ Y NO SÉ EL POR QUE DE TANTA BARBARIDAD PERO LES PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE ESA MOCOSA ES MI HIJA BIOLÓGICA!- gritó María a pulmón

-Hay algo que no me cuadra María. Si Serena no es hija de Haru pero sí es tu hija biológica eso quiere decir que eso muchacho Seiya mintió sobre ese hecho y me imagino que es porque Serena lo rechazó. Eso explicaría parte del tema. La otra parte que no tengo clara es ¿Quién es el padre?- le preguntó Nodín a mi madre

-Entonces si Serena no es hija de Haru pero sí es hija de María eso quiere decir que Beryll y Seiya nos engañaron y todo el chantaje fue pura BASURA a excepción de la primera parte. Eso quiere decir que….- Darien se quedó callado luego de sacar esas conjeturas y Nodín terminó la frase por él

-El informante de Seiya y esa otra muchacha mintió solo para hacer más daño del que ya había…- dijo Nodín

-La madre de Seiya…. Neherenia- terminó por decir mí, al parecer, madre biológica y mentirosa profesional

-Pero qué razón tendría ella para decir eso si no era cierto- dije ya que al parecer no tuve voz hasta ese momento por lo cual salió algo ronca provocando que Darien me apretara más hacia él

-Cuando era joven yo y ella éramos las mejores amigas…-empezó a decir mi madre- pero Haru se fijó en mí al igual que Nodín cosa que, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, hacía que la envidia la carcomiera por dentro y yo lo dejé pasar ya que siempre habíamos sido grandes amigas…- dijo Maria

-Pero, hay algo que yo no me explico…es verdad que Neherenia se sentía atraída por mí pero lo que no me cuadra es el hecho de que mintiera sobre el origen de Serena ¿qué conseguiría ella con eso?- dijo Nodín al ver la respuesta de mi madre

-Ella sintió envidia cuando te hiciste mi novio y no sé que rayos hizo pero tú, de un día para otro te prometiste con tu ex esposa, y ya no pude hacer nada… poco después mi padre me obligó a casarme con Haru cosa que hice al final… yo nunca lo amé Serena… él, al parecer, solo tenía una obsesión conmigo ya que nunca me tocó… nunca…. Poco después me encontré con Nodín nuevamente y nos dimos cuenta que seguíamos enamorados…. Yo …. Seguía siendo virgen y….-

-Serena es mi …..¡HIJA! … Y NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE ¡MARIA! ¡LA HUBIERAMOS CRIADO JUNTOS! ¡HUBIERAS VENIDO A MI Y YO ME HUBIERA DIVORCIADO! ¡¿NO SABES ACASO CUÁNTO DESEABA TENER UN HIJO?! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO? – le dijo Sruls sorprendiéndonos a todos y haciendo que Darien se apretara cada vez más a mí. Darien me vio a los ojos y me susurró que todo se iba a solucionar que no me preocupara pero en mi interior estaba destrozada….esto era un…..ahhhhhhhh

-Cuando yo estaba embarazada fue cuando Haru creyó que me inseminé artificialmente y por eso no dijo nada….Haru nunca me tocó…. Yo siempre fui y sigo siendo tuya Nodín….Te lo quise decir tantas veces pero tu ex mujer no me permitía verte…. Yo te amaba y te amo aún más…. Tenía que verte y hace dos años cuando me enteré que te estabas divorciando fui a verte y empezamos una relación… yo era la más feliz…. Pero no pude hacer nada…..Serena siempre amó a Haru y yo tenía miedo de decirte la verdad… ¿cómo te iba a decir que teníamos una hija?- dijo mi madre dejándome en el espacio … definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba

-MI HIJA….. MI BEBÉ HERMOSA…..ERES UNA HERMOSA MUJER HIJA MÍA- me dijo Sruls con amor en sus ojos – Ahora ya sé que de mí heredaste tu hermosa cabellera hija mía…. Mi única heredera…..mi reina hermosa…..hija de mi adoración permite a este humilde viejo que lo único que quiere es formar parte de tu vida verte solo de vez en cuando hija mía…. Te prometo no meterme en tu vida y solo protegerte mi cielo…. Tienes los ojos de tu madre y mi cabello hija mía la nariz es de mi padre…. De eso no tengo dudas hija…. Tu abuelo va a estar tan feliz al verte…. Serena solo te pido que me dejes conocer a mis nietos y formar parte de tu vida y la de mi yerno….Darien, Serena no se ve bien llévatela y cuidala hijo…. Cuidala ya que yo tengo mucho papeleo por hacer…. Quiero que Serena lleve mi apellido y conozca A SU FAMILIA …. A LA FAMILIA SRULS…. TE AMO HIJA DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE SE QUE PROVIENES DE MI YO SÍ TE AMO HIJA Y NO ESTÁS SOLA … YO SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR ALLÍ SERENA SOLO PARA TI SIEMPRE HIJA- me dijo mi padre…..para este momento volví a ver todo negro…. Yo solo quería despertar de esto…

-Darien yo….- eso fue lo último que escuché antes que la vista se me nublara para luego escuchar gritos de las personas a mi alrededor

Mi único anhelo era que al despertar Darien estuviese allí para mí solo él para mí.

**HOLA! SE QUE HACE UN TIEMPO PROMETÍ ALGO GRANDE Y ESPERO QUE ESTO ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN ¡!**

**SE QUE ES UN GRAN GIRO EN LA HISTORIA Y PROMETO LA PRONTA ACTUALIZACION DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ¡!**

**BESOS Y REVIEWSSSS!**

**HIKARYZZ**


	12. EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO

**PRIMERO DECIRLES QUE COMO BIEN SABEN LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA PERO ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

TAMBIEN DECIRLES QUE **LA GANADORA DEL ANTERIOR SORTEO QUE FUE EL COMMENT NUMERO 100 FUE "MAYILU**" A QUIEN POR CIERTO NO LE AGRADECÍ DEBIDAMENTE EL AYUDARME A FORMAR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR YA QUE ELLA DECIDIÓ QUE SERENA FUESE HIJA BIOLOGICA DE MARIA Y EL NOMBRE DE LA MAMÁ DE SEIYA. DE ELLA TAMBIEN PROVIENE LA IDEA DEL LEMON DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ENTRE OTRAS COSAS. DEBO DECIR QUE **FUE UN GRAN PLACER** TENER SUS CONSEJOS EN LAS PARTES QUE ME TRABABA Y EN LAS QUE NO ASI QUE **GRACIAS "MAYILU"!**

**EL SIGUIENTE SORTEO: ES PARA EL REVIEW NUMERO 121 QUIÉN ME AYUDARÁ A DECIDIR EL ENFRENTAMIENTO CON SEIYA QUE SE LLEVARÁ A CABO EN EL CAPITULO LUEGO DEL LEMON! BUENA SUERTE A TODOS Y TODAS! GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**AQUÍ SIN MÁS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO QUE ACABO DE HACER HACE UN PAR DE HORAS **

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO**

-Darien yo….- eso fue lo último que escuché antes que la vista se me nublara para luego escuchar gritos de las personas a mi alrededor

Mi único anhelo era que al despertar Darien estuviese allí para mí solo él para mí.

En mi mundo lo único que se repetía eran las palabras de María y las de mi padre pidiéndome, suplicándome que llevara su apellido y formara parte de su vida… y yo simplemente no sabía si responder que sí o si no ya que en las últimas horas me sentía de lo peor después de todo este problema….

Mis pensamientos no tenían ni un comienzo y ni un final…. Todo, absolutamente TODO me reventaba en el cerebro…sentía la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo por completo y mis sentimientos estaban todos encontrados y apretujados en un mismo espacio que, al parecer, era en mi pobre cerebro que me dolía cada vez más y más.

Sentía nauseas a más no poder pero aún no abría los ojos y, por el momento, parecía que no quisieran abrirse mas por hoy.

Entre mis pensamientos me vinieron los recuerdos de cómo mi madre me había concebido con Sruls….. con mi papá…..con mi verdadero papá…..llamarlo de esa forma se iba a sentir muy raro aunque debo de admitir que tener uno quien te preste atención, uno en el que no esté obsesionado con algo o con alguien. Un padre o una imagen de hombre que te diga por donde ir y que te va apoyar en tus decisiones sea cual sea ésta.

Eso sería algo tan maravilloso…..

Pero en mi subconsciente me preguntaba si de verdad lo había conocido y si era cierto que la verdad al fin había salido a la luz…..ahhhhhhhh mis pensamientos y recuerdos se fusionaban y se separaban una y otra vez… ya no sabía si en realidad mis recuerdos eran producto de mi fantasía…..tal vez Darien aún esté en un avión y en el momento en el que el señor Sruls me ayudó tal vez lo ví como al padre que me hubiera gustado tener. Un hombre alto, fuerte y guapo que quisiese tener hijos…..¡JA! sí claro…. Un hombre tan bueno no puede ser tu padre Serena…. Entiéndelo de una vez….. tu madre te vendió….. y no sabes quién es tu papá….. ¡deja de imaginar fantasías de una buena vez! ¡Solo te lastiman Serena! ¡Solo te lastiman!

Haru siempre supo que no era su hija y nunca me lo dio a notar hasta el día en el que le dije que mi madre lo engañaba y que despertara de su letargo o de ese sueño idiota en el que ponía a María en un pedestal. Ahora entendía tantas cosas. Él me dio a Darien porque siempre supo que no era su hija biológica….. ¡Serena pero que rayos estás pensando! ¡María te mintió! ¡Estás imaginándolo todo! ¡Despierta de una buena vez y entiende que Sruls no es tu padre!

Sentí a alguien moverme y gritarme que despertara

-¡AMOR! ¡AMOR! ¡AMOR!- cada vez me movían más fuerte - ¡Despierta SERENA! ¡Despierta YA AMOR! ¡Vamos! ¡Bebé no llores BEBÉ! ¡AMOR! ¡SERENA!-

-Hola- dije con una voz muy débil y entre lágrimas que brotaban junto con sollozos que simplemente se negaban a parar hasta que sentí sus labios en los míos que devoraban mi boca como la fruta más suculenta que alguna vez hubiese probado pasando su lengua entre mis labios pidiendo el acceso que ambos deseábamos con ansiedad pero yo tenía la urgencia de preguntarle tantas cosas que simplemente subí mi mano hasta su mejilla, se la acaricié y luego con mi otra mano lo empujé un poco, logrando así que parara su intento por hacer que mis labios se apartaran dándole la tan ansiada bienvenida. No era que no deseara que nuestros cuerpos yacieran en una noche de puro amor…pero necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba que me ayudara a aclarar mis pensamientos y volverme a sentir YO antes de entregarme a él. Deseaba entregarle a una Serena que lo amaba con locura y no los fragmentos desechos y molidos de mí.

Luego de lograr apartarlo por fin llegué su hermoso rostro… el de mi amado Darien cuya mirada solo reflejaba el amor y el deseo que me hizo sentir con ese hermoso beso que demostraba entrega y yo deseaba responder de la misma forma….en verdad deseaba entregarle todo y nada más y nada menos que eso…..entregarme a él por completo por puro y simple amor….deseo poder ser suya en todas y cada una de las formas que me fuesen posibles….en ese momento deseaba darle hijos que corrieran y rieran tanto por los jardines de nuestra casa y poder ver qué tanto se parecían a él. Ansiaba que cuando él se fuera a trabajar poder quedarme en casa mirando a esos pequeños retoños furto del amor más puro y grande que yo hubiese podido desear… ver una y otra vez hasta que ellos fuesen hombres o mujeres de bien que supieran que los amaba tanto o más que a su padre y decirles a cada segundo e instante que fueron producto del más puro amor y que ellos son la mayor prueba de que esa simple palabra SIGNIFICA más cosas de las que uno puede expresar con un simple TE AMO…..

Mirarlo era algo de lo que no me cansaría…..estaba completamente segura de ello pero algo en mi mente dio corto circuito haciéndome acordar nuevamente de que esto no era una especie de luna de miel y de que él se fue de Italia peleado conmigo y que había vuelto porque me amaba mucho más de lo que él quería admitir…inevitablemente pensamientos sobre Seiya y sobre María vinieron a dar conmigo….y entonces lo recordé todo de golpe otra vez y tuve la necesidad de preguntar desesperadamente y de que alguien me respondiera que todo fue parte de mi imaginación ¡tenía que serlo! ¡ESA mujer no podía ser mi madre! – Darien…por favor….amor…dime que no es cierto por favor dime que no es verdad- le supliqué llorando nuevamente

-¿Qué te pasa amor? Me tienes preocupado….ya te revisó el médico del hotel y me dijo que era falta de comida, deshidratación y demasiada información junta….bebé…me tuviste toda la noche a tu lado esperando que despertaras y nada…..amor, te bloqueaste…..simplemente te bloqueaste…..bebé…. me tenías demasiado alterado amor….puse el hotel de cabeza al ver que no despertabas y estoy seguro que no podremos volver a hospedarnos aquí después de todo lo que le grité a todos y cada uno de los empleados amor….¿has comido algo desde que me fui?...- negué con la cabeza ya que no recordaba haber comido nada desde que Darien me dejó- Rayos amor ¡¿Cómo es posible que no probaras bocado?! ¡Eres una irresponsable!-

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Tú me dejaste y yo ya no quería nada! ¡Darien yo te amo y tú me dejaste sola la mañana después de entregarte mi virginidad! ¡¿Cómo debía sentirme?! ¡Estaba destrozada! ¡Sentía que moría! ¡Y luego Seiya me dijo esa estupidez de mi adopción y mi mundo estaba de cabeza de un día para otro! ¡Te perdí a ti y luego me perdí a mí misma! ¡Perdí mi identidad! ¡Ya no sabía ni quién rayos era yo!- le dije entre sollozos….

-Bebé yo….te amo…..perdóname….sé que te lastimé y verte llorar así y saber que es mi culpa me hace sentir peor- cuando ví la lágrima que caía de su rostro simplemente no lo podía creer…mi Darien….estaba llorando…. en verdad sentí en mi interior lo que decía y no era puro remordimiento….. era todo mezclado…. era amor y rabia.

Me lancé a sus brazos sin esperar nada. Lo amaba y su actitud había hablado por sí misma. ¡Sí! Mi mundo tenía arreglo….si lo tenía a él podía enfrentar a Maria, Haru, Seiya, Nodín y a la misma Beryll… con su amor de mi lado me sentía fuerte porque sabía que él iba a estar aquí para mí.

Me llenó la cara de besos los cuales, he de admitir, no fueron mal recibidos.

-Amor… ya no debo perdonarte nada….tu mismo conseguiste eso en cuando me gritaste por el teléfono que yo era la razón de tu vida y que si algo me llegara a ocurrir te morirías del dolor….en ese preciso momento….yo te dí el resto de mim corazón, el cual, me había obligado a retener hasta ese momento. Te amo Darien….- le dije con la ternura más grande que tenía en mi ser. Él es la persona con la que me siento protegida ,,,,y así debe ser siempre…el amor debe ser lo que nos mantenga fuertes y unidos en cualquier circunstancia que acontesiera….y éste era uno de esos momentos.

-Mi vida….yo he sido un idiota- me dijo

-Nooo shhhh no amor tranquilo…..creí que eso ya estaba claro- le dije tomando ambos lados de su rostro con gran ternura

-Mi cielo…. Yo…..contigo no puedo enojarme….¿cómo he de sobrevivir? ¡si no me puedo enojar contigo tú harás tu voluntad en todo momento en este matrimonio Serena! ¿cómo puedo negarte algo? ¿cómo mi cielo? ¿mi cielo? ¿en qué momento me volví romántico puedes decirmelo?...Serena…..¿en qué momento me atrapaste?- me preguntó con tal exasperación que hizo que empezara a reír con ganas.

-¡Oh! Mi vida…me alegro que estés pasando un gran momento con mi desesperación pero esto es serio Serena ¡¿qué fue lo que me hiciste?!...¡pequeña bruja hermosa no te rias!- con esto simplemente estallé de risa

Darien me tomó entre sus brazos y me lanzó a la cama haciendo que olvidara de todo en ese instante mágico en el que nos encontrábamos. Empezó dándome besos por todo el rostro deteniéndose en la boca para poder tomarla como suya. Hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió tocar la PUERTA….

-Ya voy-dijo besándome la frente- debe ser tu padre amor- mi padre Har…..Nodín….

-Darien hijo….perdona que vuelva a tocar y sé que debes estar cansado pero….¿está acaso despierta mi hija?...me gustaría hablar con ella hijo- Darien le pidió un momento y cerro la puerta para luego dirigirse hacia la cama y tomarme ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Bebé ¿quieres hablar con él?- me dijo muy preocupado – Sabes que no te voy a obligar a nada ¿verdad?- me quedé en silencio demasiado rato al parecer porque me volvió a preguntar – Serena sabes que no te obligaría a nada ¿verdad bebé?- me limité a asentir con la cabeza

-Muy bien … que decides- me preguntó otra vez y en mi cabeza pensaba hablar con él pero no tan pronto así que opté por levantarme de la cama e ir hacia la puerta ante la mirada consternada de mi futuro esposo porque lo VA A SER….O SIIII.

Gire la perilla y me encontré con un Nodín muy preocupado y asombrado de verme.

-Hija me alegra y alivia TANTO que estés mejor- me dijo con mucho amor tomando entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de mi pelo, lo cual, no impedí.

-Pa….Nodín yo….-

-Ni te esfuerces por decirme algo que no sientes en este momento Serena porque me molestaría muchísimo de ser así. Yo comprendo que nuestra situación no es nada simple pero ya me encargaré yo personalmente de ganarme un lugar en tu corazón y no como tu padre más si como un amigo al que puedas acudir siempre sin importar nada- me dijo con una convicción que empecé a creer todas y cada una de sus palabras….en realidad ansiaba saber cómo sería…..

-Si.. yo…. Gracias por preocuparte por mi yo en realidad quería hablar contigo de muchísimas…- me puso un dedo entre los labios evitando que continuara

-Ya hablaremos de eso después, primero debes alimentarte y descansar- me dijo con tanto cariño- Te venía a avisar que me voy mañana a primera hora por la mañana y que te contactaré de nuevo para que hablemos en una semana- me dijo esperando que dijera algo pero yo no sabía que hacer así que continuó- Serena, espero que para ese momento puedas haber arreglado todos tus pensamientos en orden y poder contestar tus dudas al fin así que hasta dentro de una semana hija- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Hasta pronto- le dije alzando un poco la voz

-Te veré después- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación

Darien me tomó de la cintura y me dijo- Amor hora de dormir… ya mañana hablaremos-

-Está bien amor…. Te amo-

-Sabes algo…..creo que yo te amo mucho más- me dijo dándome un beso y tomándome entre sus brazos antes de llevarnos a la cama para la mejor noche de nuestras vidas o mejor dicho eso era solo el comienzo de muchas más.

**HOLA! LO SÉ, LO SÉ ME DEMORÉ UN POCO PERO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y EN EL PRÓXIMO VA A HABER UN GRAAAAAN LEMON Y CON GRAAAAN ME REFIERON A BASTANTE Y EXPLÍCITO YA QUE HE RECIBIDO PEDIDOS DE ESO!**

**SI QUIEREN ESA CLASE DE LEMON PIDANLO, SI NO, AVISENME!**

GRACIAS A FELINA 26 – JANUHARY – MATILDECHIBA – MOON86 - ISABEL20 – ETSUKO-AI – YESQUI2000 – MAYILU – Y A OTROS LECTORES

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO MUCHO Y LES DOY _**GRACIAS A CADA UNO POR LEER MI FIC!**_

_**NO SE OLVIDEN QUE EL COMMENT 121 SERÁ EL PREMIADO**_

COMO BIEN SABEN LA TRAMA ES TOTALMENTE MIA PERO LA MAYORIA DE PERSONAJES PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI!

**COMENTEN Y GRACIAS!**

**HIKARYZZ**


	13. SOLO HARE EL AMOR

**HOLA! COMO YA SABRAN TODOS YA TUVIMOS GANADOR EN NUESTRO ANTERIOR SORTEO Y LE DOY GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS MIS SEGUIDORES. HE AQUÍ EL LEMON QUE LES PROMETÍ! SIN MÁS LOS DEJO CON ÉL! LA TRAMA ES TOTALMENTE MIA! GRACIAS MAYRA POR PRE-APROBAR EL LEMON QUE ESCRIBÍ! AL PARECER LE ENCANTÓ! JAJJAJAJ BUENO NO ESCRIBO MUCHOS LEMONS ASÍ QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE!**

**Contigo solo "haré el amor"**

-Está bien amor…. Te amo-

-Sabes algo…..creo que yo te amo mucho más- me dijo dándome un beso y tomándome entre sus brazos antes de llevarnos a la cama para la mejor noche de nuestras vidas o mejor dicho eso era solo el comienzo de muchas más.

Darien empezó por darme besos por toda la cara haciendo que me ruborizara entera y empezara a temblar de la emoción que empezaba a formarse dentro de mí. Sus manos quemaban cuando tocaban la piel de mis hombros bajando las tiras del vestido mientras nuestros labios se unían en un beso de pasión que hacía que todo me diera vueltas y mis piernas perdieran fuerza. Darien se percató de ello y al instante me tiró a la cama con una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas que, al parecer, siempre me daba cuando descubría el poder que tenía sobre mí.

-Te amo- me dijo mirándome con el pozo azul de sus hermosos ojos- La amo señora Chiba-

-Aún no estamos casados amor- le dije sonrojándome al pensar en que muy pronto usaría su apellido diciéndole a todos que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a este hombre que había hecho que mi corazón palpitara más rápido segundo a segundo volviendo mi vida más hermosa de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Sus palabras hacían que mi cuerpo se sintiera seguro y amado. Más amado de lo que alguna vez hubiese podido soñar. Sus palabras eran como el mejor vino….simplemente embriagador….así era Darien….me embriagaba en el más puro y extraordinario de los sentimientos haciendo que me sintiera completa y deseada como nunca antes me había sentido. Con él yo pertenecía a un lugar…a su lado….donde sus besos, caricias y palabras eran tiernas…..me llenaban de emoción…..sintiéndome deseada…..pertenecía a su lado….siempre sería así. Esto era simplemente correcto.

Sus manos fueron hambrientas hasta mi busto tomando uno de los pezones y empezando a torturarlo mientras su boca se encargaba del otro succionando con fuerza sacándome un sinfín de gemidos que se podían escuchar por toda la habitación. Era en momentos como este en los que yo suponía que uno agradecía que las habitaciones de un hotel fueran insonorizadas.

Mis gemidos simplemente salían sin parar mientras su boca succionaba mi otro pecho haciendo luego círculos con su lengua. Podía sentir como su pene se ensanchaba por encima de su pantalón mientras seguía ocupado con mis pechos. Simplemente la tortura era exquisita.

Mi cuerpo, con cada roce que su lengua hacía en mi piel, hacía que entrara cada vez más en calor y que lo necesitara dentro mio. Empecé a mover mis caderas para tener más roce con su miembro que cada vez anhelaba con más desesperación. Darien volvió a tomar posesión de mis labios y empezó una guerra de lenguas. Era el beso más largo y apasionado que nos habíamos dado hasta ahora. Podía sentir el calor de su lengua y el sabor de café en su boca. No era para nada desagradable, era más bien embriagador como todo él.

Sus manos fueron bajando por mi estómago mientras las mías vagaban por sus hombros, su cuello hasta llegar a los botones. En mi desesperación por sentir su piel simplemente reventé su camisa haciendo que los primeros salieran volando ganándome con una de las risas de mi amado.

-Al parecer mi gatita no puede esperar más- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi sangre hirviera de deseo por su cuerpo

-Te necesito- le dije con voz ronca y deseosa

-No como yo a ti bebé- me dijo con los ojos totalmente obscuros por la lujuria y la pasión que cada vez nos inundaba más

Volvió a tomar unos de mis pechos en su boca haciendo que diera un grito por la sorpresa mientras que sus manos me bajaban más el vestido hasta que yo lo terminé de empujar con las piernas.

-Sabes- me dijo con la boca encima de mi pecho – creo que quiero hacer un experimento- me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿sabrás tan bien como te vez amor?-

Cuando terminó de decir eso se quitó la camisa rápidamente y se desabrochó los pantalones quedando en boxers haciendo que simplemente babeara al ver su amplio y bien formado tórax que no tenía nada que envidiarles a los modelos que posaban en las revistas de moda. Era simplemente perfecto para mí.

-Te amo- le dije pasando mi lengua por sobre mis labios

-Y yo a ti bebé- me dijo antes de quitarme la última prenda que tenía en el cuerpo y tirarse a succionar mi vagina

Era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido. Su lengua pasaba por mi clítoris, mis pliegues y luego se tiraba a succionar como si no hubiera mañana haciendo que estuviera a punto de correrme.

-Vente para mí bebé- me dijo alzando su cara de entre mis pliegues ganándose una gemido de frustración por mi parte ya que estaba tan cerca

Sus labios volvieron a succionar mi clítoris mientras colocaba dos de sus dedos en mi entrada y los metía haciendo que gritara más y más fuerte. Metía y sacaba sus dedos cada vez más y más rápido haciendo que alcanzara el clímax más maravilloso que alguna vez pensé tener.

Darien sacó su cara de mi vagina y me dio un largo beso en donde pude saborearme a mí misma pero en medio de tanta pasión y en una explosión de sentimientos mi mente solo sabía que era este hombre el que había llevado al más allá haciéndome gritar su nombre en el proceso.

-Sabes lo caliente que fue verte llegar Serena- me dijo al terminar nuestro beso – Eso fue tan sexy amor que creo que casi me vengo contigo-

-Te amo Darien Chiba- le dije poniendo todo el sentimiento que me embargaba en tan simples palabras

-Yo también amor pero eres una niña mala bebé- me dijo serio y juguetón – casi haces que me corra como un adolescente amor-

Su sonrisa torcida me indicó que me iba a torturar más y eso no era bueno para mi ya que yo lo ansiaba tanto que dolía no tenerlo dentro. Se quitó el bóxer y se colocó en mi entrada más no ingreso en ella. Darien empezó a restregar nuestros sexos haciendo que nuevamente gimiera alto y fuerte. Él sabía que yo era inexperta y que no sabría devolvérselo así que lo acerqué más a mi pegando su cuerpo al mio y me empecé a mover junto con él mientras le mordía la oreja y le besaba el cuello.

Esto, al parecer, le encantó tanto a mi amado futuro esposo que empezó a penetrarme con fuerza haciendo que ambos gimiéramos con cada vez más fuerza con cada estocada que me daba.

-Eres tan hermosa y tan apretada- me dijo con voz algo estrangulada por el "ejercicio" que estaba haciendo

-Te….amo…..Da….¡Darien!- grité llegando al clímax nuevamente

Darien cayó extenuado encima de mí mientras yo respiraba agitadamente. Nuestros cuerpos estaban todos sudados pero satisfechos por tan maravillosos minutos que habíamos disfrutado juntos. Él se hizo a un lado tomándome por la cintura para que mi cuerpo estuviese junto al suyo. Sus manos vagaban por los lados de mi cuerpo mientras llenaba mi cabeza de besos.

Esta era la sensación más hermosa e intima que jamás hubiese imaginado. El hacer el amor, llegar al clímax tras haber disfrutado de ambos y las caricias al final de todo eran lo más íntimo que habíamos hecho desde nuestra primera vez.

El silencio que había entre nosotros era muy agradable para ambos. Sentí como se sentaba en la cama y se paraba de ella con dirección al baño. Pude escuchar el sonido del jacuzzi llenándose y en mi mente pensé que eso va a ser de lo más agradable ya que el bañarme con alguien dentro del jacuzzi iba a ser toda una experiencia.

Darien se acercó a la cama con una toalla blanca, me separó las piernas pasándola por mi vagina y el interior de mis muslos con mucha delicadeza. En sus ojos pude ver el amor que reflejaba cada acto y la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Este acto era tan hermoso para mí….tan especial.

-Eres la persona más especial en mi vida amor- me dijo sin perder el contacto visual- No perderás nunca ese lugar en mi corazón…..yo no se lo que pase en un futuro pero…..sé que tú estás en él…..Serena…por más que yo te aleje…recuérdame que tú eres lo más importante que yo tengo…..recuérdame que te amo…y que lo hago con todo mi ser…..solo hazlo….amor- me dijo con mucha sinceridad – prométemelo serena…que si yo me alejo…..tú me buscarás y me harás volver a ti-

-Te lo prometo Darien Chiba- le dije – nada te podrá alejar de mí…..ni tú mismo-

-Gracias- me dijo aliviado – Te amo señora Chiba…señora de Darien Chiba- me dijo dándome un sonoro beso que me derritió completa

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta el enorme jacuzzi que había a un lado. Me bajó hasta dejarme dentro para luego entrar tomando su posición detrás de mí. Sus manos tomaron una botella que decía menta y miel y la puso toda en el agua caliente, luego tomó la botella de jabón líquido colocándosela en sus manos y frotándola en ellas para luego tomar mi busto y empezar a masajearlos con esmero. Empezaba a creer que le encantaban mis pechos y creo que eso me gustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

Una ola de celos me invadió de pronto ¿con cuantas mujeres se habría bañado así? ¿A cuantas les habría hecho esto? Molesta por esos pensamientos me aparté de él dejándolo sorprendido.

-Darien- le pregunté seria - ¿Con cuántas?-

-¿Con cuántas qué amor?- me pregunto curioso

-¿Con cuántas te has bañado después de hacer el amor?- le dije de porrazo

-Con ninguna- me dijo muy tranquilo

-No me tomes el pelo Darien Chiba- le dije molestándome aún más al notar su gran sonrisa

-Con ninguna he hecho el amor antes en mi vida y con ninguna me he bañado después de tener sexo así que tampoco he tenido sexo en la tina, jacuzzi o ducha si esta es tu pregunta pero me encantaría hacer el amor contigo en cualquiera de esos lados ya que al parecer nunca tendré sexo en ninguno de ellos nuevamente- me dijo calmado

-No entiendo- le dije con los ojos abiertos ¿no tendríamos sexo en la ducha?¿por qué no? ¿Yo quería tener sexo allí? ¡siiiiiii! ¡Quiero tener sexo en una ducha!

-Bebé nunca he hecho algo tan íntimo como esto con nadie- me dijo – contigo solo puedo hacer el amor mi vida duro y apasionado pero hacer el amor así que me encantaría hacerlo contigo -

Me sonrojé al ver lo que estaba sugiriendo y me encantó el hecho de que admitiera el que nunca había tocado a nadie de esta forma como lo hace ahora conmigo. ¡Y haría el amor en una ducha! ¡OH SIIII!

Voltee mi cuerpo dejando mi espalda contra su pecho y tomé sus manos colocándolas en mis pechos nuevamente. Darien no perdió tiempo y se puso a amasarlas nuevamente con gran esmero.

-Te amo bebé- me dijo mordiéndome la oreja y colocando sus dedos en mi clítoris y moviéndolo en círculos

-Y yo a ti amor- le dije volteando mi rostro y dándole un gran beso en los labios

Definitivamente esta era una de las mejores noches de nuestras vidas.

**BESOS! GRACIAS POR LEER! Y POR PARTICIPAR EN EL SIGUIETE SORTEO!**

**AL PRIIMER COMENTARIO DE ESTE CAPITULO LE REGALARÉ UN PREMIO EL CUAL SE ENTERARÁN DESPUÉS!**

**BESOS**

**HIKARYZZ**


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE SUPER CAPITULO! BESOS A TODOS!

**EL OJO MORADO- EL ENFRENTAMIENTO**

Despertar fue uno de los mas grandiosos momentos que pude recordar y el hecho de encontrarlo a mi lado lo hacía aún mas increíble de lo que pudiese soñar….. Cuando vi sus ojos cerrados y su respiración calmada me sentí privilegiada por ser dueña de su corazón y sus pensamientos…. Mi mundo estaba tan completo que por un momento me dio algo de temor el que solo lo hubiera imaginado.

-Hola bebé- me susurró al oído -¿Cómo está mi hermosa futura esposa?- dijo mientras mordía mi oreja

Dí un sonoro suspiro que llamó su atención

-¿Qué pasa?¿te sientes bien?¿fui rudo contigo amor?- y asi de simple empezó a bombardearme con preguntas mientras me quitaba la sabana de encima, dejándome totalmente desnuda, mientras que sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo buscando algún moretón o algo.

-No pasa nada amor- le dije con un beso en los labios –Todo está bien ….. claro que estoy algo adolorida pero…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grité

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que pudo exclamar al ver que me levanté de la cama de un salto y fui hacia al espejo viendo como mi cuello y mis pechos estaban rojos y llenos de chupetones por todos lados

-¡DARIEN CHIBA!- grité mientras él se levantó de la cama revelando su desnudez y parándose detrás mio

-Eres tan hermosa amor que simplemente me eclipsas- me dijo besando mi hombro sacándome un sonrojo- Y eres totalmente mia bebé…no sabes cuanta dicha me da- su mano derecha subia y bajaba por mi cintura mientras su otra mano tomaba uno de mis pechos empezando a masajear mi pezón tirando de este. De pronto pegó su sexo en mi trasero frotándose de forma incinuosa mientras su boca mordisqueaba mi oreja. Su otra mano no perdió tiempo y dejó mi cintura para tocar mi clítoris y frotarlo con gran esmero mientras yo simplemente gemía su nombre una y otra vez. Puso sus dedos dentro mio mientras que sentía su poderosa erección en mi trasero. Dándome vuelta me penetró de sopetón. Mis piernas no me podían sostener así que con su ayuda coloqué mis piernas en su cintura mientras él pegaba mi espalda contra el espejo que estaba en la pared para poder penetrarme. Llegamos al climax dos veces….simplemente deseábamos estar juntos y unidos siempre…..lo necesitábamos con ansias.

Darien me colocó en la cama después de haber hecho el amor una vez más. Mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar pero podía sentir la erección de mi novio nuevamente erguida y lista para otro ruedo- Amor ¿otra vez?-

-Te deseo tanto…duerme Serena antes que cambie de opinión- me dijo insinuante

-Te quiero tanto- le dije antes de sumirme en un profundo sueño

-Te amo- sentí sus labios a lo lejos y caricias por mi cintura…..

**DARIEN POV**

Su cuerpo me atraía demasiado, sus pechos OHHHHHH eso era la gloria. Habia algo en ellos que no permitía que mis manos se apartaran por mucho tiempo de ellos y he de admitir que nunca me sentí obsesionado por tocar de esta manera los pechos de alguna mujer…..con Serena simplemente quería comérmelos siempre y tocarlos para sentirlos mios.

Cuando Serena se vio al espejo fue una de las mejores cosas que ví. Los chupetones que le hice los tenía por todos lados pero sobretodo en el cuello. Sabia que se pondría feo apenas se despertara así que pedí en recepción una chalina rosada o un polo manga larga con cuello alto… a pesar que no era la época de invierno sentí que si no hacía un intento por cubrirlos Serena me ahorcaría y no quería eso. También le dije a la recepcionista que me diera una crema para golpes o moretones que tal vez harían que mis hermosos chupetones desaparecieran….aunque solo se lo aplicaría en el cuello ya que las otras partes del cuerpo eran para mí.

Antes pensaba que no podría llegar a sentirme tan posesivo con algo o alguien. Me imaginaba que cuando encontrara a una mujer simplemente tendría los herederos que una vez hace muchos años le prometí a mi madre antes de que falleciera…..yo aún era pequeño pero recuerdo que ella siempre quiso que yo y mi hermano tuviésemos muchos hijos para alegrar a mis padres…. Pero después de ese accidente en el que los tres fallecieron simplemente cerré mis sentimientos hacia las personas…..Serena me hizo sentir diferente….ella me hizo creer en que mis sentimientos existían y que tenía mucho amor para dar…..

Quería hijos…. Hijos que pudiera criar con Serena y ver crecer dia a dia …..hijos a los cuales le pudiera decir, como alguna vez mis padres me lo decían a mi y a mi hermano…..que fuimos hechos con mucho amor…..productos de un amor puro

Eso deseaba decirles a mis hijos, que su madre es una mujer hermosa y que provienen de amor,…..el sentimiento mas puro que puede existir….les enseñaría que sí existe y que solo debían de casarse si en verdad lo sentían…..Por lo pronto yo no podía sacar las manos de mi esposa…..Que lindo sonará eso cuando nos casemos….pero no ha pasado mas de unos días desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez Y YO PENSANDO EN HIJOSS ¡QUE ME HAS HECHO SERENA QUE NO PUEDO RAZONAR!

-Mmmmmmm- dijo mi amada desperezándose del hermoso sueño de dos horas que se dio después de hacer el amor tres hermosas veces

-Bebé- le dije dándole un beso en los labios mas dulces que había probado y probaría

-Tengo hambre- me dijo estirándose provocando que la sabana la volviera a dejar desnuda ofreciéndome sus hermosos montes de azúcar. Sin pensar tomé ambos en mis manos y empecé a estrujarlos, amazarlos, amarlos con gran pasión hasta que la escuché gemir pero de dolor. Lo siguientes que vi fue como con una de sus manos le dio dos sonoros golpes a las mias

-¡Darien estoy empezando a creer que estás obsesionado con mis pechos! ¡Déjalos descansar!- dijo con un puchero

Una vez que dijo eso simplemente me reí sin parar. Cuando vi que ella se puso a sollozar paré de reirme para tomarla entre mis brazos y decir – Amor perdón no llores así bebé….lamento reirme pero es que eres tan tierna y yo estoy tan hambriento de ti que me reía de los impulsos que tengo sin pensar en que debes estar adolorida…..amor es que te adoro tanto que no me puedo apartar de ti- le dije besándole las mejillas llorosas y sus carnosos labios que hacían un puchero nuevamente

-¿En ….serio?- me preguntó

-De verdad…..perdón- le dije

-Perdóname tu a mi- me dijo sollozando nuevmante

-¿Serena tu no tienes porque pedirme perdón amor? ¿Por qué lloras?- le dije besándola

-Es que me gusta que los toques pero no se por qué cuando los tocaste me dolió mucho…..tal vez mi cuerpo no está hecho para satisfacer al tuyo- dijo con mas lagrimas en los ojos

-Amor tu cuerpo fue hecho para el mio y yo soy un morboso que no tiene límites- le dije besándola

-Tal vez tengas razón- me dijo haciendo que quisiera tomarle el pelo me hice el ofendido y me dispuse a salir de nuestra cama causando que ella me tomara del brazo y jalara de mi para luego voltear mi cara y estamparme un beso apasionado para luego decir – Pero eres MI MORBOSO ENAMORADO-

-Siempre- fue lo único que dije antes de besar sus pechos para luego besarla en la boca otra vez y ver en sus ojos celestes amor puro

-Parate Serena y bañémonos antes que se nos valla el avión-

-¿El avión?- me preguntó extrañada

-Amor te lo dije antes que te durmieras y me dijiste que comprara los pasajes para dentro de…..5 horas ¡apurate que no tenemos mucho tiempo! – dije exaltado al ver el reloj

**-SENTADOS EN EL AVION-**

-Serena….antes que aterricemos debemos hablar- dije con muchos nervios

-Dime-

-¿Dónde debo llevarte cuando aterricemos?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Serena ¿Dónde vas a vivir? ¿Quieres que te deje en casa de Haru?-

-NO definitivamente NO- dijo duramente

-Sere…..¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?-

-En ….serio…..¿me hablas en serio amor?-

-Quiero que vivamos juntos Serena hasta que nos casemos y después de ello-

-Sí sisisisisisisiisisi- me dijo dándome un montón de besos provocando que algunos pasajeros rieran al verla tan emocionada

-Tranquila bebé que a la hoster se le van a salir los ojos-

-Pues que se le salgan- me dijo dándome otro beso – Tu eres mio-

-Con que ya estamos posesivos ehhhhhhhh- le dije serio

-¡Amor!- me dijo molesta haciendo que riera y besara sus dos ojos

-Te amo mi amor- le dije con ternura…..estaba siendo de lo mas cursi y creía que era hermoso….definitivo…Serena me había cambiado

**-EN EL AEREOPUERTO-**

-Amor voy a conseguir un taxi y vengo- le dije

-Te espero- me dijo

**SERENA POV**

Estaba tan agradecida que Darien quisiera vivir conmigo…..encima de ello se preocupaba mucho por mí haciendo que me sintiera de lo mas especial que hubiese querido

En el momento en que lo estaba esperando para que trajera un taxi volteé y me encontré a una alimaña….Beryll

-¡Tu que mierda haces aquí!- le dije

-Ahhhh con que la niña se cree valiente ¿ehhh?- me dijo la muy perra

-¡Eres la peor de las basuras! ¡Haciendo que Seiya me hablara mentiras para destrozarme! ¡Pero no te va a funcionar escoria! ¡Eso no te va a funcionar!- le grité causando que varias personas que estaban por allí volteasen y empezaran a murmurar

-¡¿Con que la huerfanita tiene agallas?!- me gritó – ¡Tu eres hija de una cualquiera que vendió a su hija entiéndelo Serena! ¡Tu madre te vendió! ¡Eres hija de una puta!-

-¡Eso es mentira!- le grité

-¡No! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Eres una huérfana con ínfulas de millonaria! ¡Eres una pobre imbécil que creyó que Darien se quedaría contigo mientras ERA MIO!-

-¡Darien no es tuyo! ¡El no estaría con alguien como tu!-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Mientras tu estabas con Seiya en Italia Darien se acostaba conmigo y lo sigue haciendo! ¡Particularmente ayer hicimos el amor burlándonos de ti!- En ese momento mi corazón volvió a su sitio, esa estúpida mentía ya que creo que no sabía que Darien había ido a Italia por mí y que particularmente ayer nosotros habíamos hecho el amor.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees Beryll- dije con una sonrisa socarrona quería hacerla sentir insegura y creía haberlo conseguido

-Claro que sí- dijo muy segura de lo que decía – Él simplemente estaba contigo por la empresa de tu padre y por el contrato que firmó con tu ahhhh que cosas digo…pobre de Haru…..cuando se entere que no eres su ansiada hija y que la perra de tu madre ¡oh perdón! La puta que te adoptó lo engaño y todo este tiempo estuvo criando una niña no deseada….ohhhh pobre Haru- dijo irónicamente la muy ahhhhhhhh la detestooooooo

-¡Eso no es cierto Beryll! ¡Tú eres una mentirosa! ¡Intentaste engañarme! ¡Pero el juego te salió chueco imbécil! ¡Infórmate tarada! ¡Mi madre si es Maria y es mi madre biológica!-

-Eso te dijo la muy cínica ¡lo hace por el dinero de tu padre! ¡Tú eres una estúpida por creerte eso!- volvió a gritar – Eres una imbécil ¡tu no fuiste deseada por tu madre y así fuese cierto que es ella tu madre biológica ella te abandonó con Haru! ¿o no?- gritó - ¡Ella te abandonó! ¡No eres su hija! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Eres hija de una cualquiera que no quería tener que criarte porque nadie te quiere estúpida- en ese momento lo vi TODO ROJO

-¡Ella ES MI MADRE IMBECIL! ¡y mi padre es NODIN SRULS!-

-¡¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?!- me gritó nerviosa

-¡Mi propia madre y padre biológico idiota!- dije sonriendo

-¡Te volvieron a engañar! ¡Pobre muñequita! ¡Ni Darien te quiere eso me lo dijo mientras me hacia el amor A MI POBRE ESTUPIDA!- En ese momento me reí un poco - ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES IMBECIL?!-

-¡Eso ni tú te lo crees Beryll! ¿Con quien crees que estoy ahora? ¿Sabes? Casualmente ayer estuve con él ¿Sabes donde? ¡En Italia!-

-¡Mentirosa de mierda él no se acostaría con una puta como tú!-

De un momento a otro me lanzé hasta que ella tumbándola al piso. En el momento que la sentí jalarme el cabello empezé a patearla con fuerza hasta ponerme sobre ella y darle un puñete asegurándome que su ojo quedara morado un buen tiempo. Luego sentí un golpe en el labio y unos brazos jalándome hacia atrás mientras la gente a nuestro alrededor gritaba por los guardias de seguridad.

Darien era quien me jaló hasta tenerme entre sus brazos, empezó a revisar mis labios y mi cuerpo entero.

-¡BERYLL TE JURO QUE SI TE LE VUELVEZ A HACERCAR TE MATO!- gritó Darien a todo pulmón causando una conmoción por parte de los guardias

-Señor por favor ¿puede decirnos cual es el problema?¿quien empezó este pleito?- le preguntó a Darien uno de los guardias

-Esta ¡MUJER AGREDIÓ A MI MUJER EN PLENO AEREOPUERTO Y LE HA ROTO EL LABIO Y USTED SE QUEDA PARADO ALLÍ COMO SI NADA!- Darien estaba exasperado gritando como si el aeropuerto fuera suyo

-Señor, le agradeceré que nos acompañe ya que debemos detenerlos a las dos señoras ya que son órdenes de aquí- dijo el otro guardia tomándome del brazo a mi y a Darien mientras el otro levantaba a Beryll. En ese momento algo que no había previsto pasó.

-¡¿Cómo siquiera se le ocurre a usted que me va a llevar detenido?!- gritó mi novio nuevamente exaltando al guardia

-Señor le agradecería no pusiera resistencia o me veré obligado a pedir refuerzos y arrestarlos- le dijo

-Darien calmate- le susurré

-¡NO ME CALMO!- exclamo

-Porfavor envíen refuerzo- dijo por su radio el oficial

-¡Estás DESPEDIDO! – le gritó Darien al guardia- ¡Llama al gerente ahora mismo!- le dijo con autoritarismo

-Darien ¿qué haces? ¿nos van a encarcelar?- le susurré al oído

-Tranquila ¿confias en mi?- me susurro

-Siempre- le dije mientras el apretaba mi mano

-Claro que llamaré al gerente ¿señor?- le preguntó el guardia

-Chiba…Darien Chiba- le dijo muy serio

-Señor Montgomer código 9 necesito que venga ya que tengo a un señor muy alterado y le agradeceré que llame a la policía- dijo por la radio que tenia en la mano

-Considérate despedido- le murmuró Darien

-Eso está por verse Dariencito- le dijo el guardia burlándose de las amenazas de Darien mientras él quería comérselo vivo

Después de 5 minutos de espera junto a Darien y Beryll en plena sala de espera del aereopuerto vino el tal Montgomer, gerente del aereopuerto

-Hola Montgomer- dijo Darien con dureza- ¡Quiero a este estúpido fuera de mi aereopuerto AHORA!-

-¡SEÑOR CHIBA!- gritó Montgomer -¡A que debemos el honor de su visita!- dijo ante la asombrada mirada por parte de todos menos de Darien

-¡Estoy muy molesto! ¡Un estúpido que NO defendió a mi esposa y quiere llevársela presa! ¡ENCIMA me llama DARIENCITO como si fuera mi MADRE y me amenaza CON LLEVARME PRESO A MI TAMBIEN POR DEFENDERLA! ¡ESTOY FURIOSO! – dijo Darien con fuerza

-Perdone nuestra ineptitud señor Chiba enseguida despido a este par de estúpidos- dijo Montgomer rápidamente liberándonos y ofreciéndonos una par de bebidas además de transporte, el cual, Darien aceptó.

-¡Ah!- dijo Darien antes que saliéramos del aereopuerto del cual parece que era accionista mayoritario- Cancele la cuenta de la señora Beryll de mi aereopuerto tanto como sus tarjetas de crédito, cuentas, cualquier tipo de pago que se le de y despidala- dijo antes de voltear e irse

-¡Esta me las pagas Serena!- gritó antes de que saliéramos hacia las puertas de cristal

**-EN EL AUTO-**

-Darien- le pregunté con miedo

-Dime amor- me dijo

-Tú …¿le pagabas a Beryll todo como tu amante?-

-No amor…..si es cierto que ella y yo tuvimos una vez una relación pero era solo porque su padre tenía un porcentaje de este aeropuerto y me lo vendió pero te juro que nunca nos acostamos Serena…..no llegamos a acostarnos porque ella me engañó con otro amor….ahora yo soy el accionista moyoritario-

Sinceramente no sabía si estaba más aliviada por el hecho de haberle dejado el ojo morado o porque nunca se había acostado con mi amor y eso me ponía completamente feliz.

-Oh….me siento aliviada que sea así yo pensé….-

-Lo sé amor pero no nos llegamos a acostar…..nada pasó de unos besos e insinuaciones …te lo juro Serena –

-Te creo amor-

-Vamos al hospital- le dijo al chofer

-Amor estoy bien-

-Lo sé mi amor pero el hecho de que seas una hermosa ninja no significa que no tengamos que curarte bebé-

-Te amo amor-

Tenía que admitir que me sentía feliz por haberle partido el ojo esa perra se lo merecía y yo merecía esta dicha que estaba sintiendo por el hecho de que ellos no se habían acostado … Beryll nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales con el …..esa perra no lo tocó….¡si! estaba feliz feliz feliz

HOLA! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN SUPER CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHISIMO!

**EL REVIEW 140 SE LLEVA SU PREMIO!**

BESOS Y GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR! A AQUELLOS QUE LES DEBA EL PREMIO **HAGANME ACORDAR PORFAVOR YA QUE HA SIDO UNA SEMANA ALGO AJETREADA!**

BESOS

**HIKARYZZ**


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LAMENTO LA DEMORA

Estaba tranquila por el simple hecho de haberle partido la cara a esa estúpida pero aún no podía creerle a Darien el hecho de que no se hubiera acostado con esa….. mi mirada estaba perdida en la ventana y mis pensamientos se dividían por doquier pensando en todo aquello que me traumaba en este momento.

El hecho de que mi padre biológico hubiese aparecido no me traía calma más el hecho de vivir con el hombre que amaba si me la daba…en algo…..

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando a causa de la adrenalina y mi cara estaba algo hinchada sin saber el por qué. Claro que me había impresionado saber que Darien también era casi dueño del aereopuerto. Eso era algo que no me esperaba y más aún cuando estaba a unos minutos de mudarme con él.

Darien abrió la puerta del carro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Amor, te presento la casa que compratiremos…era de mis padres…..y mi hermano….

-Tranquilo bebé….dije sin pensar-

-¿Bebé?...¿en serio me vas a llamar así en frente de los empleados amor? ¿creo que lo mejor es que yo te diga así amor?-

-pero por qué- dije con los brazos cruzados debajo de mi busto

-Porque estoy completamente…..es más apostaría a que mi reputación de empreario serio se hiría por el caño bebé- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero yo quiero llamarte así….ni me hables- dije como una niña

-Amor no te enfades….aparte es mejor cuando yo te lo digo así ¿no?- dijo mientras yo ingresaba a la mansión y cerraba la puerta de entrada en su cara

Sabía que mi verrinche estaba fuera de lugar pero simplemente estaba muy enojada sin saber por qué.

Darien abrió la puerta demasiado enojado para mi bien

-¡¿Qué mierda significa esto SERENA CHIBA?!- gritó…..me asusté mucho cuando ví sus ojos azules serios y frios así que no pude disfrutar el hecho de que había surgido un cambio en mi apellido sino que empecé a temblar mientras que salían de no sé donde cuatro personas mirando a Darien con gran asombro

-Retirense AHORA- dijo con voz seria. En ese momento HUBIERA ESTADO ENCANTADA de poder salir de allí CORRIENDOO pero él no iba a dejar que el portazo que le dí en la nariz

-Dar….yo- dije casi sin voz

-Serena CHIBA- dijo seco y con voz muy fuerte – el hecho que te ame como loco no significa que aguante esta clase de berrinches-

-Darien…..amo..-

-¡Amor NADA SERENA! ¡Ahora sube a tu cuarto que yo dormiré en el de invitados! ¡El hecho que estés como una niña chiquita no significa que me FALTES DE ESTA FORMA EL RESPETO! ¡Yo nunca te he puesto una mano encimaa y no lo haría pero el hecho que me des un portazo en la cara por una estupides no me agradó en lo más mínimo así que MUEVETE Y SUBE DE UNA VEZ!-

-Darien amor por favor no- dije intentando acércame a él pero tomo mis brazos y me dijo – No ahora Serena sube- dijo mientras se fue por una zona que parecía la sala y desapareció entre unas puertas de cristal

Él estaba tan molesto que no quería ni escucharme y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. No pensé que el tirarle la puerta en la cara lo sacaría dee sí. Tenía que haber algo allí….algo por lo que no le gustaba eso…pero ya lo averiguaría luego…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. No soportaba el hecho de que se hubiese enojado así que fue por donde él se había marchado y sin saberlo llegué a la cocina. Estaba mareado y las lagrimas seguían chorreando…estaba algo mareada…..los empleados me quedaron mirando hasta que una señora habló.

-Señora Chiba…..me alegra tanto que esté bien…Darien es un buen muchacho…no es malo y lo sé porque yo ayudé a criarlo…. Lo que pasa es que no soporta que le tiren la puerta en la cara…entienda que era apenas un niño de 9 años cuando todo pasó…..iban en el auto y luego ocurrió el accidente que se llevó a sus padres….cuando le dijieron los médicos que él había sobrevivido…mi niño se alocó y el estúpido del médico le cerró la puerta en la cara y lo encerró en ese cuarto…desde ese momento el detestaba que le tirasen las puertas así que no le dio a nadie la oportunidsd de tirárle las puertas en la cara…tomó la herencia de sus padres y la incrementó apenas terminó la universidad….es un buen muchacho pero lo que hiciste…hiciste que recordara eso y me sorprende el hecho de que no te halla hechado de la casa….debe amarte mucho porque Beryl le hizo eso y él simplemente la botó de su vida desde ese día-

Estaba completamente sorprendida por tanta….información….su reacción estaba completamente justificada y yo acababa de recordarle todo eso…pero cómo que Beryll…no entendí

-¿quiere decir usted de que Beryl vino aquí a dormir? ¿venía seguido?- preguntarlo me revolvía el estómago pero necesitaba saber si era verdad o no lo que Darien me había hablado en el carro…porque no parecía cierto su explicación ya que ¿Por qué Beryll engañaría a Darien si lo que ella quería era conquistarlo a él y tener su dinero?...no tiene sentido que se acueste con otro si quiere lograr eso….

-Solo vino dos veces señora…..una por una fiesta en donde el señor la conoció y la otra fue como su pareja pero apenas ella le tiró la puerta en la cara por una discusión… mi niño la botó y no la volví a ver…pero si me pregunta si la llevó a su habitación…..la respuessta es no- me dijo sonriendo la mujer

-Gracias ¿sabe dónde está?- dije mareada…..todo me estaba dando vueltas

-En el estudio…a propósito soy Luna la ama de llaves…..¿te encuentras bien hermosura….estás mareada?- dijo haciendo que el resto de empleados me rodeara con cara de preocupados

-Llevame con él por….porfavor- dije haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar….me dolía todo y la cabeza me estallaba…..mi cuerpo se sentía como si flotara

-Por aquí- dijo Luna mientras me ayudaba a seguir adelante

Tocó la puerta del estudio dos veces y mi novio respondió

-Ahora no Luna…lleva a Serena a mi habitación por favor y dile que iré a verla- gritó

Luna abrió la puerta y lo pude verlo en el sillón con un trago en la mano, con la camisa abierta y con lágrimas en los ojos…me partió el corazón y el alma verlo así

-Amor…yo….perdóname- dije como si estuviera borracha

-¿sere? ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo parándose y secándose las lágrimas - ¿bebé? ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Serena estás bien?! ¡¿Serena respóndeme?!- empezó a gritar mientras que yo simplemente le repetía que me perdonara y todo se volvió negro

Segundos después que para mí habían sido como horas estaba tirada en el suelo escuchando gritos de Darien suplicándome que no lo abandonara y que despertara.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté mientras me incorporaba

-Bebe no sabes como me tienes- dijo mientras me abrazaba para luego cargarme

-Amor….- dije media ida

-¡llama al médico Luna! ¡Estare en la habitación!- dijo mientras me llevaba por las escaleras como el objeto más delicado

-Eres tan pequeña amor- decía mientras me cargaba

Me puso en la cama y me arropó con ropa y zapatos incluidos

-Voy a ensuciar la cama- le dije

-No me importa es nuestra cama- dijo serio

-Perdóname amor- dije poniendo mi mano en su pelo ya que él estaba sentado en la cama algo…..bueno…..muy nervioso

-No sabías…..calculo que Luna te…- dijo mientras yo asentí

-Te amo Sere-

-Y yo a ti….- dije besándole los labios con pasión

-El médico esta en camino- dijo parándose

El doctor me revisó y dijo que al parecer estaba muy débil y tenía que comer más pero que sabríamos qué tenía apenas los análisis de sangre salieran.

-Bueno bebé…..ahora estoy más tranquilo- me dijo

-Que bueno…cierra la puerta- dije mientras él se parabaa

Estaba decidida a inaugurar la cama que sería de ambos a partir de ahora y lo haría ya….siempre escuché decir que hacer el amor con reconciliación sería excelente y quería probarlo.

Darien caminó a mi lado y se quitó la camisa y el pantalón terminando en boxers. Se metió a la cama conmigo y me abrazó. Estuve así un buen rato mientras que el besaba mi frente con gran amor hasta que me decidi a llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado.

-Amor tengo calor- dije mientras él se alejaba pensando que él era el culpable y me encargaría que así fuese

Empecé por quitarme la blusa y el jean que tenía puesto. Tiré mis medias y me saqué el sostén quedando solo en braguitas rojas. Darien no podía parar de verme con esos ojos tan hermosos mientras yo realizaba todo esto. Tenía la boca entreabierta.

Empecé a tocar mis pechos de manera provocativa sacando un gruñido de mi amor.

-Bebé estas jugando con fuego-

-Hazme el amor-

-Como usted ordene hermosa- dijo tomando mis labios entre los suyos mientras que sus manos sacaban mis braguitas de su sitio. Una mano fue a parar a unos de mis pechos mientras que la otra torturaba mi centro haciendo que gimiera entre los besos que Darien me daba.

-Eres tan hermosa pero ya no aguanto- dijo metiéndose por entero dentro mio mientras que su boca se apoderaba de mi pecho y empezaba a succionar. Podía sentirlo tan adentro que cada vez que se movía podía ver cómo mi mundo se arreglaba. Todo valía por estar a su lado. Todo lo que no tenía sentido. No importaba que yo hubiera sido la única virgen en la relación…..lo que importaba es que yo sabía que él era el indicado para dársela.

Hicimos el amor….como nunca antes y nos quedamos dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Desperté adormilada por tanto ejercicio pero con muchaaaaaaaaa hambre. Definitivamente estaba hambrienta.

Me puse una bata que encontré en el magnífico baño y bajé las escaleras. No paré hasta encontrar la cocina tomé mermelada y un hot dog del frigider…busqué el pan y me senté a comer mi raraa pero deliciosa mezcla que a propósito nunca antes había hecho…. Me paré con el sándwich más deliciosa que había comido y fui al estudio de Darien. En su escritorio ví papeles rotos y una foto. Los papeles eran los que yo había firmado con él cuando nos conocimos…..y la foto era mía y estaba en un cuadro…

-TOC TOC- dijo Darien haciendo que me sonrojara

-Hola bebé-

-Hola amor…..ya sabes que me puedes llamar así en privado ¿no?-

-Si bebé- le dije besándolo con pasión hasta que su lengua se enredó con la míia pero de la nada se separó

-¡¿Qué mierda haz comido?!-

-No sé creo que pan con hotdog y mermelada ¿por qué? ¿quieres?-

-No bebé….sabe horrible….bota eso-

-Me gusta y no quiero….quiero terminarlo- dije con un puchero

-Hay…..no puedo negarte nada pero no me beses mientras comas eso ¿ok?-

-Ok…..te amo- dije mientras él me besaba la frente

-Vamos a la cocina que quiero algo para quitarme ese sabor-

-Pero mis labios saben rico ¿no?-

-Si corazón pero cuando no comes esas cosas- dijo besando mi cabeza mientras caminábamos

-Ah y bebe-

-Dime – dije con calma

-No va a ser necesario ir al médico mañana-

-¿Por?-

-Estas sana amor….muy sana-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dije

-Porque tengo un montón de chupetones en el cuello para probarlo- nos reimos muchísimo mientras él me abrazaba hasta llegar a la cocina

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO… COMENTEN HIKARYZZ Y FELICIDADES A LOS GANADORES A QUIENES SUS PREMIOS YA LES FUERON DADOS


	16. Chapter 16

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULOOOOOOOOOOO

Así pasaron tres semanas con Darien en donde día a día era cada vez más atento que el anterior. Cada vez que llegaba de trabajar llegaba con flores o chocolates que comía apenas me los entregaba. Mi rara adicción al pan con hotdog y mermelada no desapareció a pesar que él me obligaba a no hacerla diciendo que podía ser dañino para la salud.

Sin que Darien se enterara de mis planes cancelé los análisis que me sacó el médico diciéndole que ya no tenía sentido debido a que como hacíamos el amor cada noche y a que estaba subiendo de peso tenía todas las razones para declararme saludable. A pesar de las insistencias del médico logré que no me diera los resultados ni mandase el sobre a la oficina de mis adonis.

Hoy estaba esperando la llamada de Nodin, mi padre biológico, para decirle que estaba preparada para aceptar su oferta de conocerlo tanto a él como a la familia ya que él era culpable de no saber que era su hija ya que mi madre nunca se lo dijo. Por medio de Darien me enteré que canceló su compromiso con mi madre, lo cual, creo que me tenía algo aliviada ya que creo que todavía estaba resentida con ella por mentirle a Haru.

Darien se comunicócon Nodin casi a diario en estas dos semanas desde que me mudé con él ya que quería saber cómo me encontraba debido a que me conoció en circunstancias difíciles para mí. Encima de todo me sentía impotente porque Haru no contestaba mis llamadas. Según Darien, quien había hablado con él en una reunión empresarial unos 5 dias, sabía la situación de mi nacimiento pero no estaba listo para hablar conmigo aún. Al parecer mi padre biológico le ordeno a Maria, mi madre, contárselo todo.

Cuando Darien llegó a casa tarde esa misma noche y al saber que Haru no quería hablar conmigo lloré de impotencia y rabia porque a pesar de todo yo aún lo sentía como mi padre.

Pasaron dos días desde entonces y yo aún estaba deprimida.

-Señora Chiba en el estudio tiene una llamada- me dijo la amorosa de Luna

-Claro- dije saliendo de mi ensoñación

Caminé hacia el estudio sin saber quién sería pero esperaba que fuese Haru con muchas ansias. A pesar de todo él me crio y sentía que tal vez estuviese resentido más yo no tenía la culpa de nada ya que tanto él como Nodín eran víctimas de las mentiras de mi madre y no podía reclamarles nada de ello.

-¿Hija?-

-¿Haru? ¿Papá eres tú?- dije esperanzada

-Sere soy Nodín hija…..¿aún no te llama Tsukino?-

-Nodín…..no aún no me llama desde que se enteró que no soy su hija-

-Lo siento Serena, pero creo que él merecía saber la verdad….Sere, yo quiero que seas una Sruls y que reclames lo que te corresponde como heredera de todos mis bienes. Creo que Darien ya te habrá comentado mi decisión de terminar mi relación con tu madre y espero que sepas que estoy muy ilusionado desde que sé que eres mi hija biológica. Quiero conocerte, saber muchas cosas de ti y llegar a saber lo que quieres o no antes de que me des nietos hija-

-Nodín yo…..quería decirte que estuve hablando con Darien y…-

-Hija Darien es un buen hombre y te cuidará muy bien estoy seguro que serás feliz a su lado hija-

-Eso lo sé y….estuvimos hablando…..quiero conocerte…..quiero saber más de ti y quisiera conocer a la familia- dije triste pero esperanzada por un nuevo inicio a pesar que extrañaba a Haru

-Me encantaría. Te recojo mañana a las 2pm ¿te parece?-

-Claro Nodín, nos vemos-

-Te quiero hija hasta mañana-

Corté la llamada con un suspiro muy fuerte y me senté en la silla. Al recordar como Darien me contó el rechazo de Haru a hablar conmigo rompí en llanto hasta que ni yo misma pude reconocer mi voz. Mis sollozos eran demasiado fuertes, mi voz estaba rota y los temblores de mi cuerpo no paraban.

-¡Sere! ¡Oh Estas bien niña! ¡Alguien llame al señor Chiba ya!- empezó a gritar Luna mientras me abrazaba. Ella intento pararme pero sin poder evitarlo caí al suelo y seguí sollozando sin entender por qué simplemente sabía que quería hablar con Haru y que me hablara diciendo que él me quería a pesar que no fuese hija suya, que nada importaba, que él me amaba por lo que soy…..eso me asustaba…..el pensar que no me amara me asustaba…..el pensar que no me quería me lastimaba, me sentía sola.

Si me pongo a pensar no sé decir por cuanto tiempo estuve sollozando fuertemente en el suelo pero cuando escuché la voz de Darien gritándome desperté de mi encierro interno.

-¡Serena! ¡Amor tú eres fuerte vamos! ¡Aquí estoy no te desmorones! ¡Te necesito Serena! ¡Vamos amor tú puedes salir de esta! ¡Luna dime que rayos le paso!- estaba gritando descontrolado

Al verlo allí gritándome una y mil cosas que no lograba entender lo abracé y me aferré a sus brazos. Él me cargó y me llevó a la cama. En ningún momento me soltó ya que solo me acariciaba y secaba mis lágrimas.

-Yo no soy así- le dije ronca

-Lo sé amor….tú eres fuerte…..por eso me asusté- me susurró mientras se pegaba más a mi cuerpo

-No sé qué me pasó…extraño a mi papá- le confesé mientras el besaba mi cabeza

-Sé que ese viejo vendrá a verte…..después de todo eres como su hija, él te crio Sere…eso no se olvida…él vendrá amor solo dale tiempo-

-Pero..- Darien besó mis labios apasionadamente y enredó nuestras lenguas. Nuestro beso duró mucho. No quería despegarme de sus labios, con él olvidaba la tristeza y todo era hermoso.

-El vendrá ahora duerme Sere…mañana será otro día-

-Mañana me iré con Nodín a conocer a los otros miembros de la familia- dije

-Ok….quieres que te recoja cuando acabes-

-Te aviso-

-Esta bien pero apenas llegues me llamas-

-Buenas noches amor-

-Que descanses….yo estaré aquí-

Cuando desperté estaba mareada y salí corriendo al baño. Pude sentir a Darien detrás tomando mi pelo mientras yo vomitaba todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Sentí que se me iban a salir hasta las tripas y a la vez quería esconder la cara de la vergüenza porque Darien me sobaba la espalda y estaba viendo todo.

Apenas terminé de lavarme tres veces la boca él me pasó un vaso con agua y me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Te sientes mejor o quieres que llame al médico?-

-Estoy mareada- dije haciendo que Darien se parara y agarrara su celular pero fui más rápida y logré quitárselo de las manos ante su sorpresa –No llames-

-Serena prácticamente haz vomitado todo lo que comiste y lo que no…..eso no es normal amor- dijo ante mi avergonzada mirada

-No tenías por qué seguirme…..eso es algo que no debiste ver-

-Sere, eres mi novia y tengo todo el derecho de saber si algo te ocurre…. incluyendo vomitos o cualquier otra cosa….te amo…y eso no va a cambiar porque engordes, vomites e incluso cambies tus gustos por la comida como ese pan con mermelada y hotdog- dijo riendo al final

-Si lo probaras te gustaría- dije haciéndole un puchero

-Amor creme que se ve horrible, no sé cómo puedes comer esa cosa-

-¿Hoy tienes reunión?- le pregunté esperando que se olvidara de llamar al médico o a la persona que iba a llamar antes de quitarle el celular

-Si…..ya estoy tarde voy a bañarme- dijo mientras desaparecía hacia el baño

Me acosté en la cama ya que aún tenía nauseas, cosa que no quería que Darien supiera, pero eran insoportablees y ya tenían varias mañanas solo que ésta era la primera vez que él se ganaba con uno de mis "visittas" al baño.

-Amor - dijo dándome un beso en la frente- quédate en la cama- abrí los ojos y pude ver como estaba sentado a un lado de la cama con el pecho descubierto y los pantalones ya puestos

-Ok-

-Te llamo más tarde ¿si?...te amo- besó mis labios y cerré los ojos mientras el terminaba de vestirse y tomaba su celular de mi mesa de noche.

Dormi hasta que Luna vino a despertarme. Me sentía recuperada y eran las 11 de la mañana. Me dijo que Darien había llamado para saber cómo me encontraba y que había dado órdenes de no despertarme hasta esta hora para que tomara desayuno antes de irme o tomara un jugo. Luna me dijo que se irían todos los empleados a hacer las compras de la casa con ella pero que me había preparado algo delicioso en la cocina en compensación a dejarme sola por par de horas más me aseguro que Darien estaba en camino a la casa ya que se había olvidado de unos papeles.

Pensé en él y sonreí al imaginarlo preocupándose por mii. Hace dos meses yo habría pensado que era un hombre frio y calculador pero eso solo era una fachada. Lucharía por su amor y creo que ya había ganado esa batalla más, aún quería sentirme pegada a él.

Escuché como los empleados se fueron y luego de estar un rato más echada decidí cambiarme a unos jeans y me puse uno de los polos azules que Darien usaba para correr junto con unas zapatillas. Tomé mi celular colocándolo en el bolsillo y fui a la cocina a coger un pedazo de pie que había en la mesa. Justo cuando iba a servirme algo para hidratarme alguien tocó el timbre. Pensando que podía ser Luna o uno de los empleados fui a abrir la puerta más cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi parada allí vistiendo un vestido muy seductor rojo y unos tacones. Era la bruja del aeropuerto, Beryll.

-¿Dónde está Darien? ¡Darien baja ahora mismo!- empezó a gritar como loca

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije sin poder creer las agallas que tuvo para presentarse aquí

-¿Así que ahora vives aquí no? Saldrás disparada apenas Darien sepa que es a mí a quien quiere y no a una rubia estúpida con ínfulas de reina- dijo venenosa

-Si buscas a MI FUTURO ESPOSO estás perdiendo el tiempo él está trabajando-

-Mientes….¡Fui a buscarlo y no está en la oficina! ¡DARIEN BAJA YA!-

-¡Para que fuiste a buscarlo a la oficina eres una zorra! ¡Él no volverá contigo y te lo dejó muy claro ahora lárgate!- dije con rabia

-¡Él siempre se ha sentido atraído por mi cuerpo Serena no te engañes! ¡Tú eres solo un juguete que tomó! ¡La niña de papi! ¡La heredera Tsukino! ¡Pero eres una HUERFANA! ¡HIJA DE NADIE! ¡eres una puta igual que tu madre!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡Callate imbécil!- grité mientras le tiré un puñete en la cara

-¡Mi nariz! ¡Huerfana! ¡Me la rompiste!- dijo la muy imbécil mientras se la tocaba ya que sangraba demasiado para ser normal.

Al levantarse del suelo me tiró un puñete en la cara que logré esquivar más lo que no esperaba fue el segundo puñete que cayó en mi vientre haciendo que me lanzara al suelo del dolor. Ella se fue.

Sentía que estaba mareada y tomé el celular sin saber muy bien que hacer. Marque el número de Darien quien contestó al primer timbrado.

-Amor dime ¿estás bien?-

-Da…..Darien….ayudame….me duele mucho-

-¿Serena? ¡Serena! ¡SERENA!- empezó a gritar mientras que tomaba mi vientre y pude sentir algo deslizándose entre mis piernas. Estaba sangrando demasiado

-Darien estoy sangrando- dije asustada

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Me duele mucho-

-Tranquila bebé estoy a un par de cuadras-

-Me duele mucho Darien-

-Amor respira ¿Qué paso?-

-Darien ahhhhhhhhh…..-

Escuché el chirrido de las llantas de un auto y vi a Darien parado en la puerta mientras que corría a mi lado. Perdí el sentido.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y LO DISFRUTEN ANIMENME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO BESOS


	17. Chapter 17

CHICAS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO….ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

Desperté desorientada con Darien como mi único pensamiento. Sentía que me dolía mucho el vientre y que la cabeza me dolía demasiado. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Todo volvía a mi mente y a mi memoria. Beryll y el puñete que me lanzó vinieron a mi mente tanto como el dolor que eso me provocó y la sangre que había en el jean que llevaba puesto.

-Aaaaaa- fue lo único que salió de mi garganta mientras que miraba esos botones de emergencia que se presionaban en un hospital así que sin pensármelo mucho lo use queriendo saber que había pasado

En menos de dos segundos pude oir gritos por parte de Darien

-¡Apártense! ¡Mi prometida es la que está adentro! ¡Muévanse!-

-Señor cálmese por favor déjenos atender a su prometida-

-¡Usted me dijo que todo estaba bien con ella y con mi hijo! ¡Asegúrense que mi hijo este bien!-

-Señor Chiba estamos seguros que ella se encuentra bien los médicos están en camino para atenderla. Estamos seguros que las máquinas captaron algo fuera de lo normal y por eso sonó la alarma pero no lo puedo dejar pasar en ese estado- dijo una voz femenina muy asustada

-¡Entonces que está esperando MUEVANSE!- gritó

-Doctor que bueno que ya llegó estaba hablando con el señor Chiba más no entiende que no puede ingresar- dijo otra vez la mujer

-Deje que revisemos a su prometida y enseguida le diré que ocurre con ella y si el bebé esta bien-

¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé? ¿Por qué Darien estaba gritando de esa forma por…un momento ¡¿Qué mierda?!

En ese momento vi cómo la puerta se abría y que los médicos entraban dirigiéndose a los aparatos.

-Señora Tsukino su hijo se encuentra bien y al parecer usted también. Su prometido logró traerla a la clínica justo a tiempo para salvarlo. Usted tiene 4 semanas de embarazo y está en perfecto estado más he de decirle que me preocupa ver el moretón en su vientre ¿acaso su prometido le pegó? Díganoslo para poder informar a las autoridades…..- dijo mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos

Esperen…la sangre en mis jeans…¡¿era la sangre de mi bebé?! ¡mi bebé! ¡mío y de Darien! ¡Oh mierda….mi bebé! Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras mis manos estaban entumecidas. Esa mierda de Beryll….casi mata a mi bebé. Expuse a mi hijo a que casi lo mataran por rabia. ¡Pero qué clase de mujer haría eso!

-Beryll…- dije en un susurro

-Disculpe-

-nada…..puedo ver a mi prometido- le pedí sin aliento

-Claro que sí….mmmmm ¡Señor Chiba adelante!-

-Amor- dijo casi en un susurro mientras besaba mis cabellos, mis ojos, mis labios y tocaba mi estómago con una mano – no sabes como me has tenido estas 3 horas….casi me muero…..Nodín está afuera junto con Haru…..todos estábamos tan preocupados….incluso tu madre está aquí afuera…..no sabes como nos tenías señora Chiba….. ¿Estás bien? ¿te duele algo amor?-

-Bebé…..nuestro hijo- dije poniendo mi mano encima de la suya mientras acariciábamos mi vientre. Con la otra mano atraje su rostro y bese sus ojos, acaricie sus cabellos mientras mi mirada se perdía en su rostro

-Serena no quiero pelear pero tengo que saberlo QUE PASO- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta así que creo que estaba tan asustada como la enfermera hace unos momentos

-Beryll- dije como si bastara

-Esa maldita se atrevió a pegarte…..LA VOY A ENCONTRAR- dijo con rabia en su mirada – Va a pagar por ESTO…..nadie le hace daño a mi HIJO y a mi PROMETIDA y sale vivo para contarlo-

-Amor…..yo quiero que esto acabe…..no quiero buscarla solo quiero salir de aquí con nuestro bebé en mi vientre….no quiero que sepa que estoy embarazada, quiero que se vaya de nuestras vidas, quiero que este sea un mal recuerdo y quiero que vivamos tranquilos-

-Serena…..creo que sabes que en esta ocasión todos discrepamos- dijo una voz desde la puerta quien reconocí como Haru

-¿papá? ¡Papá!- dije alegre por verlo otra vez

-Si hija….quiero que sepas que nada me importa, para mi siempre serás hija mia y que este bebé será mi nieto pase lo que pase- tomé su mano y la apreté muy fuerte mientras que veía a Nodin acercarse

-Hija, creo que vas a perdonarme pero es necesario encontrar a esa mujer que se atrevió a hacerte daño e inclusive ir a buscarte- dijo mi padre biológico

-Pero papá- dije sin pensar sacándole una sonrisa a Nodín

-Papá nada hija mia necesito que estés segura y eso es algo que debo hacer como padre de una hermosa niña que me hará abuelo pronto-

-Te quiero, los quiero a los tres- dije mirando a los tres hombres que quiero mucho en este momento y que han estado conmigo siempre – Tengo nauseas-

-Le recetaré pastillas para que no sean muy fuertes ya que su prometido me habló que prácticamente devolvía todo lo que comió así que tendremos más cuidado esta vez y se quedará en cama dos días. Sé que es vergonzoso decirlo pero nada de relaciones sexuales por dos días hasta que la embarazada se sienta en capacidad de ello para que así el bebé no corra más riesgos. Ahora iré a firmar el alta para que pueda descansar en casa-

-Amor-

-Dime mi cielo-

-Quiero chocolate y mi pan con mermelada y hotdog-

-Llegamos a casa y veré que Luna te lo haga-

-Hijo- dijo Haru- yo voy por el chocolate ¿quieres los rellenos linda?-

-Sí y quiero una torta de chocolate grande- dije mientras mi padre se iba

-Llevaré el más grande linda tú tranquila y…..Darien cuídala-

-Claro que si – respondió

-Bueno, ahora que Haru va a engreírte ¿Cómo voy a hacer para que comas sano?-

-No lo vas a lograr- dijo Nodín – No mientras mi princesa tenga antojos-

-Papi no permitas que Dariern me de vegetales son feos y sacan canas verdes- dije con un puchero

-Oh amor ¡La que me sacara las canas verdes serás tú!-

-Papi dile que no me las dé- le dije a Nodin queriendo que saliese a mi favor

-pues no lo haré hija porque Darien tiene razón debes comer sano para que mis nietos salgan muy bien hechos y fuertes-

-Amor ya oíste a tu padre…..¡A comer verduras!-

-Nooooooooooooo- grite mientras todos reían incluyendo las enfermeras y los médicos que nos rodeaban

-Bien- dijo al ingresar el médico – aquí está la orden de alta-

-Vamos bebé-

-¿Y mi ropa?-

-La boté…..no creo que queramos verla- dijo serio

-Ok- dije imaginándome la sangre que debía haber perdido

Con cuidado me colocaron con una bata en la silla de ruedas mientras nos dirigíamos al carro de Darien más a último momento estábamos yendo hacia otro carro.

-¿Qué pasa con tu carro amor?-

-Nodin te llevara a casa- dijo nervioso

-¿Darien Chiba? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Te veré en casa, conversen un rato a solas-

Sin pensarlo mucho me paré de la silla y corrí hacia el carro de Darien viendo como el lado del copiloto estaba manchado de sangre. Había un polo…¿Una camisa con sangre?...estaba tirada en el asiento. Voltee a ver a Darien y lo vi con el polo que yo traía puesto cuando ocurrió el enfrentamiento con Beryll y como su saco estaba en la parte de atrás de los asientos. Vi como había sangre hasta en el timón más ya estaba seca.

Un sollozo salió de mi pecho mientras que Darien me abrazaba por detrás. En mi mente solo veía a mi bebé en mi vientre y cómo por mi estupidez casi lo…..

-¡Casi lo mato!- sollozaba entre sus brazos

-No. Tú no….Beryll casi mata a nuestro hijo…..no tú- dijo con rabia en la voz – no sabes lo asustado que estaba cuando- lo bese para callarlo

-Nuestro bebé está bien- dije tomando su mano y poniéndola en mi vientre

-Si- dijo intentando sonreír- voy a pedir que se lo lleven a lavar…-

-Ok. Te veo más tarde-

-Ahora los alcanzo- me besó y me tomo en sus brazos llevándome hasta el auto y sentándome junto a Nodín

-Te veo luego Darien-

-Cuídala…..te llevas mi vida en ese asiento-

-Lo se hijo, sabes que es mi vida también- dijo Nodín poniéndole la mano en el hombro para darle fuerza

Íbamos en silencio mientras frotaba mi panza hasta que apareció la casa. Entramos por la puerta que estaba abierta. Me imaginé que con el apuro Darien no la había cerrado así que simplemente entramos mientras que recibía el abrazo de Luna

-Mi niña no sabes lo asustado que estábamos-

-Tranquila estamos bien-

-¿Estamos? ¿Mi niño salió herido?-

-Yo hablo del bebé de su niño y el mío-

-No puede ser ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito mientras saltaba como loquita

-Nana no grites por favor- dijo Darien desde atrás mío

-Amor- dije lanzándome a sus brazos

-El bebé….tranquila-

-Ok- dije mientras me tomaba en brazos y me subía

-Tu papá me dejó la torta y se acaba de ir para buscar a Beryll-

-Amor te dije que no quiero-

-Bebé tu sabes que no te prometí nada de eso-

-Pero-

-Tu cálmate-

-Ok-

-Que ocurre…..Serena Chiba no está peleando con su esposo ¿Amor estas bien?-

-Si pero tengo una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Hazme el amor-

-Sabes que no podemos, tu papá esta abajo… y no quiero dañar al bebe…voy a calmarlo y tu duerme mientras vengo-

-Esta bien-

Pasó como una hora en donde Darien subió las escaleras, empujo la puerta de nuestro cuarto y quitándose el polo se hecho en la cama.

Yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda intentando calmarlo consiguiendo que se diese vuelta y cerrace los ojos mientras yo masajeaba sus hombros. Pude ver como mis caricias estaban haciendo efecto en él mientras que su magnífico miembro cobraba vida.

Sin pensármelo dos veces toque su miembro mientras él gemía para luego tomar mis manos y besarme.

-No me tientes amor porque no voy a hacer nada-

-Quiero sentirte, tuve mucho miedo cuando vi tanta sangre…..te necesito-

-Y yo a ti pero solo voy a complacerte-

Darien me quitó la bata del hospital, separo mis piernas y empezó a lamer mi clítoris mientras que sus manos estaban acariciando mis piernas. Su lengua hacia maravillas en mi cuerpo y sus dedos estaban dentro mío. El ritmo era lento, ardiente, pero muy caliente. Su lengua vagaba por mis piernas para luego volver a morder mi clítoris y chuparlo como si fuese un chocolate.

-Sabes tan bien- dijo ronco- me tienes tan necesitado de ti-

-Te amo- dije mientras llegaba al clímax

-Y yo a ti dijo mientras me hacía venir con sus dedos para luego tomar mi boca

-No sabes lo mucho que te necesito-

-Pero no esta noche amor- dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y besaba mi cabeza. Nos dormimos abrazados esperando que todo mejorara en la mañana pero me sentía más tranquila sabiendo que estaba a su lado.

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO COMENTEN PARA INSPIRARME


	18. Chapter 18

No llegaron a encontrar a Beryll a pesar de los contactos de mis dos padres y Darien. No pudieron hacer nada ella había desaparecido del mapa pero algo no andaba bien. Mi mente pensaba en que ella no tenpia dinero o al menos…Seiya….. la cabeza me daba vueltas. Si ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo una vez estaba segura que ambos estaban juntos. Solo tenía que pensar el donde.

Mi mente vagaba por doquier y pensaba en la seguridad de mi bebé. No podía arriesgarlo después de lo que Beryll me había hecho y no confiaba en que no volvería a pasar. Estaba segura que en algún momento ella volvería y esta vez no fallaría. ¿Y si se enteraba de mi bebé? ¿Y si quería hacerme daño?

Los sollozos que se formaron en mi garganta al pensar en que podría perder al bebé que con tanto amor fue creado hicieron que Darien despertara alterado y muy preocupado.

-Bebé ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Sere que tienes?- dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y besaba mi cabeza -Mi reina tranquila…..nada va a pasar…..estamos con nuestro bebé y ahora todo va a estar bien…..no pienso permitir que te dañen-

-Darien ¿Y si esa mujer volviera a….a- los sollozos eran más fuertes

-Nada va a pasar porque yo voy a estar a tu lado-

-Seiya…..-

-¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo tensando los músculos de su cuerpo

-Estoy segura que están juntos y que saben lo de mi bebé- dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho desnudo

-Mi amor….estaremos bien, estaremos muy bien-

-A tu lado sé que estaré bien-

-Te amo Serena-

-Yo también-

-Te amo mucho, eres lo único que tengo Serena y no pienso perderte…..antes, porque era pequeño, no pude hacer nada…..pero ahora, no pienso permitir que lo más valioso de mi vida se pierda…no lo voy a permitir- dijo al besar mi cabeza, mis parpados y por ultimo mis labios.

Nuestras bocas se reencontraron saboreando el néctar de nuestros labios. Lo amaba como si no pudiese pensar en nada más. Mis manos bajaron hasta tocar sus bíceps.

Darien tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me puso encima ofreciéndome todo su cuerpo.

-Hazlo con cuidado mi vida…..no quiero que nada le pase al bebé-

-Te amo- dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro posicionándome encima de sus caderas

-Y yo a ti- puso sus manos en mis caderas mientras yo besaba su cuello dejando chupetones por doquier mientras el jugaba con mis pechos amazandolos y torturando mis pezones con ambas manos. Una de éstas bajo hasta mis pliegues tocando el botón de mi placer y haciéndome gemir como una loca.

Darien se colocó encima mío posicionando su rostro entre mis piernas y empezando a succionar mi botón como una hombre hambriento. Podía sentir como su lengua saboreaba todo mis jugos mientras que él solo gemía lo bien que sabía y que podía pasar el día entero saboreándome.

Empezó a besar mis labios nuevamente para luego succionar mis pechos con gran pasión mientras que una de sus manos seguía masajeando mi botón entre mis pliegues.

Mis manos vagaban por su pelo mientras él realizaba magia con su boca en mis labios. Amaba las sensaciones que provocaba en mí. Lo amaba por quererme con gran locura y por darme un bebé al cual amar.

Sentí su miembro en mi entrada y cuando eso pasó me sentí completa. Amada por él.

Pasamos la mañana redescubriéndonos más Seiya aún era una preocupación latente en mi cabeza. Quería saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas y si es que en realidad Beryll sería un problema nosotros en un futuro. No podía quedarme sentada esperando a que apareciera para luego fastidiarnos otra vez.

-Bebé debo irme a trabajar-

-Pensaba…ir a comprar algo…que piensas-

-Gasta lo que quieras amor-

-Lo sé- Me besó y se fue

Estaba en la camioneta yendo hacia la casa de Seiya cuando la ví allí parada con un par de bolsas y un sombrero sin pensarlo iba a salir para reclamarle pero cuando vi como Seiya salía y decidí quedarme en el auto para observar sus movimientos.

Vi como ella miraba hacia todos los lados posibles cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ella caminaba hacia mi con gran fervor y mi rabia aumentaba al saber que su estupidez casi me arrebataba a mi hijo pero esta vez estaba preparada. Arranqué la camioneta y decidí que lo mejor era asustarla.

Puse la camioneta frente a ella haciendo que ella se cayese en la pista ya que creyó que la iba a chancar. Rápidamente maniobré y fui directamente a las oficinas de Darien. No quise correr riesgos pero sabía que se molestaría apenas supiera lo que había pasado y que yo la había ido a buscar.

Estacione la camioneta en el parqueadero.

-Señora usted no puede estacionarse aquí- me dijo un guardia

-Yo voy a ver a mi novio- dije nerviosa

-Se puede saber quien es su novio señorita….y asi fuese su novio el mismo dueño, que no lo creo, usted no puede estacionarse en el parqueadero de directivos-

Sin pensar molestarme pase por su lado sin hacerle caso mientras él me gritaba que tenía que moverlo.

En mi mente solo tenía una cosa. Estar en los brazos de mi futuro esposo.

Vi como el guardia me seguía persiguiendo mientras que yo me apresuraba cada vez más. Cuando voltee en la esquina justo antes de ingresar a su oficina lo pude ver con su secretaria entregándole unos papeles mientras que el guardia de seguridad seguía gritándome por las espaldas. Apenas lo ví allí parado tan guapo me lancé a sus brazos sabiendo que en ellos todo estaría más que hermoso.

Espero que les haya gustado

Comenten


	19. Chapter 19

Estaba algo preocupada por la manera como ella me miraba. Su penetrante mirada de odio al acercarse al carro me dejó muy preocupada pero a la vez algo aliviada de saber que ellos estaban juntos en esto. Sabía ahora que podía esperar cualquier cosa de ambos pero la diferencia es que ahora ellos sabían que estaban en peligro si Darien o alguno de mis padres se enteraba de esto y algo que aprendí es que cuando alguien se siente acorralado se lanza encima de uno.

En los brazos de mi amado me sentía más segura pero estaba casi convencida de que Beryll volvería por mi y me llegaría a hacer daño. Era por esto que no quería que nadie mas que nosotros supiera de mi embarazo. Temía por la vida de mi pequeño y por mi seguridad tanto como la de Darien pero que podía hacer yo en esta situación más que rogar porque se largasen ambos. Pero, sabía mejor que nadie que Beryll volvería por venganza y dinero. El dinero de Darien, Nodín y el mio. Esa mujer….no me causaba nada de gracia.

-Señora le estoy hablando. Disculpe señor Chiba pero….am….yo…..- dijo el guardia

-Dígame-

-Es que la señora se estacionó…..no importa….creo- dijo al vernos abrazados

-Es mi futura esposa. Además solo viene a verme e irá a casa ¿Verdad amor?- dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza mientras levantaba mi rostro con una de sus manos para luego besarnos. Profundizé el beso ocasionando la risa del guardia y que éste pidiese permiso para retirarse recibiendo por respuesta un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Por qué no estás en el centro comercial si se pudiese saber señorita Tsukino?-

-Dar, fui a ver a seiya- le solté de porraso viendo como su expresión se volvía dura y fruncía el ceño haciendo que me helara – Yo…..fue de casualidad- tenía que mentir rápido o él se molestaría conmigo – Yo….no fue mi intención verlo es solo que….-

-Me….mentiste…- dijo llevando las manos hacia su cabeza e insultando por lo bajo mientras me miraba con seriedad

-No, Dar yo….Beryll estaba con él….están juntos-

-Donde-

-En la casa de él, tenían maletas…..creo que ella está viviendo con él-

-Anda a casa, yo te llamo- dijo volteándose y metiéndose a su oficina in siquiera despedirse. Sabía que esto lo molestaría demasiado pero no podía imaginar cuanto.

-Señorita…..será mejor que se vaya….el señor está muy molesto-

-Lo se- dije sin animos. Lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que tardaría mucho en llamarme.

Tomé las llaves y conduje rápidamente hacia casa de Seiya. Yo sabía que debía enfrentármeles tarde o temprano pero quería hacerlo para probarle a Darien que no era ninguna debilucha. Le demostraría que no les tenía miedo y que podía enfrentarlos con valentía. Además ellos no me harían daño, no les convenía enfrentarse a Nodín Sruls o Darien Chiba, los empresarios más poderosos, les convenía escucharme y salir del país antes que la policía los detuviese por casi matar a mi bebé. En mi mente sabía que Seiya la había impulsado a buscar a Darien pero nada estaba seguro hasta hacía un par de minutos. Ella no tenía perdón y yo la hecharía para que no nos volviese a fastidiar más.

En mi mente el plan fue formándose de manera que sabía que sabía que estaría complacida con el resultado pero algo me dijo que debía avisarle a alguien mi plan. Tome el celular de mi bolso y empecé a marcar a Nodín y a Darien pero en ambos casos los celulares estaban ocupados al igual que la oficina en donde ella me decía que él no quería habar conmigo en ese momento así que simplemente le solté.

-Dile que la voy a buscar-

-Esta bien apenas se desocupe yo le aviso-

Fueron las últimas palabras que pude escuchar de la secretaria. Di una vuelta en U y me fije en una van que me seguía desde hacía unas 5 cuadras pero siempre se ponía o a mi lado o detrás mio. Decidí cambiar de ruta hacia la dirección contraria más ese auto seguía detrás. Volví a dar vuelta en U tres veces y las tres me siguió. Cambié mi ruta una vez más pero el van seguía detrás. Empecé a hiperventilar y a sentir un dolor en el vientre y dije inconsciente.

-Calma bebé…papá tiene que llamar- dije marcando su número que solo me enviaba al buzón de voz en donde luego de tres veces me decidí a dejarle un mensaje – Darien sé que estás molesto pero hay…el van negro…me sigue desde hace unos minutos…Darien me duele mucho el vientre, creo que es por los nervios…no sé que hacer llámame-

Volví a dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina pero esa cosa seguía atrás mio. Mi vientre dolía mucho. Toqué nuevamente el vientre y me decidí a mirar por el retrovisor solo para ver como el conductor sostenía un arma y atrás de él vi la cara de Seiya sonriéndome. Sin saber que hacer aceleré esperando librarme de ellos más una punzada de dolor en el vientre casi me saca del camino. Estabamos en un camino casi desierto, no habían más carros y empezaron a acelerar mientras escuchaba los disparos detrás mió. Uno de ellos cayó en uno de los vidrios de mi camioneta más éste aún no se rompía. Escuché tres disparos más y vi como perdía el vidrio trasero y pude escuchar como se reían. En un último intento por hacer algo cogí el teléfono y llamé a Darien quién seguía sin contestarme

-Darien ¡Es seiya, tienen un arma han roto los vidrios y aaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grite cuando escuché cómo le dispararon al motor de mi carro y pude ver cómo mientras estaba distraída habían logrado ponerse a mi lado sin darme tregua. El celular salió volando y no pude hacer nada cuando ellos me chocaron por un lado haciendo que el carro se descarrilara, más en un acto de desesperación logré controlarlo. Toqué mi vientre con una mano intentando protegerlo más en desesperación grite de frustración por las circunstancias tan diferentes en las que había imaginado todo.

Mi mente solo pensaba en alguna forma de salir de este embrollo hasta que escuché como Beryll gritaba una sarta de lisuras diciendo que me mataría. ¡Zorra!, cómo creía que podría hablar con una mujer así ¡En qué momento pensé en que podría sola! y ahora mi bebé corría peligro por mi imprudencia.

Escuché disparos dirigidos hacia el motor hasta que vi cómo le salía humo por doquier. El acelerador no respondía. Estaba perdida.

Vi cómo salieron dos muchachos armados a recibirme mientras me obligaban a salir del auto. Beryll estaba parada al lado de ellos mirándome con ínfulas de reina y Seiya simplemente me miraba con rencor.

-Si me hubieras elegido todo sería diferente- dijo

-Sabías que solo eras mi amigo…..nosotros nunca hubiéramos podido tener algo- susurré

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Si no te hubieses encaprichado con ese estaríamos juntos! ¡Pero la niña no solo quería al machote sino a todo su dinero! ¡Si era eso lo que querías yo te lo podía dar todo Serena!- gritó dándome una cachetada que me tiró al piso. Yo simplemente estaba abrazada a mi vientre rogando porque mi bebé estuviera bien y porque Darien viese sus mensajes y no demorara o tanto el bebé como yo estaríamos….no quería ni pensar en lo que ellos me haría a mí y más aún si supieran que esperaba un bebé de Darien, podrían matarlo a golpes y luego dispararme y no permitiría que hicieran eso. No con mi bebé. Tenía que ser fuerte y hacerme la que no escondía nada o buscar la protección de Seiya contra Beryll. No sabía que hacer.

-Seiya hablemos….-

-Callate….callate porque cuando pudimos hablar tu te revolcaste con él sin siquiera pensar en cómo me sentía-

-Porfavor Seiya sé que tú no quieres hacer esto…..fuimos amigos, tú no eres así-

-Pudimos ser mucho más que tan solo amigos si tu no hubiese abierto las piernas esa noche o qué crías que no se escuchaban tus gemidos desde las puertas del hotel. Le diste a él tu virgnidad. Algo que era mio Serena. El desvirginarte era MI PLACER NO EL DE ESE…INFELIZ-

-Cállate…..cállate-

-Ahora tú me quieres callar a mí Serena…..a mí…..a tu captor…..a quien tiene la pistola para poder matarte-

-Seiya no lo hagas- dije con temor

-Claro que no lo hará ese privilegio es MIO- gritó Beryll – ¡Perra sucia, asquerosa rubia me quitaste TODO! ¡mi DINERO! ¡Mi NOVIO! ¡Porque todo era para mí!- dijo apuntándome con el arma y disparando hacia el lado derecho de mi brazo en donde esta cayo haciendo que me tirase al piso del dolor. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo dolía.

-Beryll no es necesario todo esto…..hablemos….no eres una asesina…..si quieres dinero puedo- quería salvar a mi bebé al menos quería que él viviera pero con apenas unos cuantos meses de embarazo si yo moría mi bebé lo haría conmigo. Debía intentar algo.

-Callate ZORRA cállate-

-Cálmate Beryll…quiero que ella sepa algunas cosas más antes de morir-

-Matémosla ya y que Darien encuentre a su REINA EN EL PISO CON MAS DE QUINCE BALAS-

-¡No!- grité desesperada ante la imagen

-Callate Serena que no tienes opinión en este caso…súbanla al carro antes que alguien llegue- ordenó mientras que me subían en la parte de atrás

Miré a todo lados hasta que vi como nos detuvimos en una luz roja…..rogaba porque el muchacho que me tenía agarrada no se le ocurriera taparme la boca porque mi única arma era gritar ya que tenían un poco de las ventanas abiertas de la parte delantera. Volvimos a parar pero la carretera estaba casi desierta mientras que mi brazo ardía y me dolía. Podía sentir otro dolor más intenso en el vientre pero rogaba porque nada malo me pasara.

En uno de los altos había una camioneta con un señor algo mayor pero era mi única oportunidad grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Auxilio por favor!- hasta que sentí como algo o alguien me daba un puñetazo haciendo que gimiera

-Por qué mierda no le pones algo en la boca- gritó Beryll al ver como el hombre tomaba una libreta y empezaba a apuntar algo en una libreta mientras que yo podía sentir como mi cuerpo no podía más y que el dolor en el vientre se hacía peor con cada minuto más no me atrevía a hablar sobre mi bebé. No le daría la dicha a Beryll de acabar con él a patadas no lo haría. "Perdóname mi amor, mi bebé, fruto del amor, pero no voy a permitir que te maten a patadas…..no lo resistiría bebé….no lo resistiría…..no luego de esto…te amo Darien…perdóname por no poder salvar a nuestro hijo…..te amo….los amo"

Mi mente viajaba a mil mientras que ellos me llevaban a algún lugar muy lejos…..mi brazo sangraba mientras que uno de los chicos que me tenía agarrada dijo- paremos aquí….debemos llevar comida para el viaje-

-No podemos parar ahora- grito Beryll- Ella puede escapar-

-No va a escapar Donald se quedara con ella y la vigilará mientras compramos….no intentes nada estúpido reinita o él te matara- dijo mientras los tres bajaban dejándome con este hombre de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros

-Donald- dije casi sin aliento pensando en que era la última batalla que debía librar antes de resignarme…..mi mente estaba cansada pero este esfuerzo no sería en vvano – Ayudame…..yo tengo dinero-

-Cállate o te voy a matar-

-Donald…..por favor-

-Silencio- dijo colocándome el arma en el estómago haciendo que mi piel cosquilleara

-No porfavor….estoy embarazada- dije en un chillido

-¿Cómo?-

-Mi bebé-

-Elllos no mencionaron eso….oh rayos puede perder al bebé si sigue ASI- dijo espantado

-Su mujer ¿está embarazada? ¿por eso hace esto?- el asintió la cabeza…esta era mi última oportunidad y debía usarla

-Te voy a dar un millón de dólares pero sácame de aquí- le dije débil

-Que sean tres millones en efectivo-

-No te voy a acusar a la policía te lo juro pero ayúdame- dije sin esperanza

-Escuche su marido ya nos contacto por su rescate…él ya sabe todo…solo diga que yo la rescate pero necesito el dinero para mi hija…me van a dar 500 mil dólares pero si usted me da tres millones es trato hecho yo la saco de aquí-

-Mira te daré 10 millones en efectivo pero sacáme ya- dije llorando- voy a perder a mi bebé- dije sollzando

-Pues vámonos patrona- dijo subiéndose al haciento del conductor y empezando a mover la camioneta pude escuchar disparos y los gritos de Beryll más ya nada me importaba.

-¿Señor Chiba?- dijo Donald por el telfono – Escucheme soy Donald y su mujer me ha ofrecido 10 millones de dólares poir ayudarla….si ella está bien…está herida, la he encontrado en una gasolinera con una bala….no…..corre peligro señor….si deben estarme siguiendo…voy al hospital…su bebé no está bien…..encuentreme allí….si…si allí….ok-dijo acercándome el telefono

-¿Darien?-

-BEBE dime que estás bien por favor mi vida….como estas- estaba tan preocupado que se lo sentía en la voz

-Mi bebé Darien- dije sollozando – me duele mucho…mi bebe- dije llorando más fuerte

-Tranquila bebé estoy llendo al hospital que este hombre me indica….Nodin va a llevar el efectivo ok…solo dime con un si y un no….. ¿nos escucha él?-

-No-

-este hombre es tu secuestrador ¿verdad?-

-no tranquilo…. yo tambien te amo- dije sabiendo que en estos momentos si no fuese por Donald estaría muerta

-No te preocupes amor…..te sacaré de esto- Donald retiró el teléfono de mi oído

-Gracias por cumplir su parte señorita- dijo Donald mostrándome un audífono por el cual yo suponía que había escuchado todo – Ahora sé que usted es de confianza y usted sabe lo mismo-

-Gracias- dije dando un grito de dolor

Pasaron varios minutos mientras escuchaba a las enfermeras y a los médicos gritar

-Señora ¿nos escucha? ¿es alérgica a algo?-

-mi bebé…mi bebé ¡MI BEBEEEE!- grité

-Ok señora gracias por desirnozlo tranquila ya la cuidamos a usted y al bebé-

-Vamos al quirófano-

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE ESPERO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS POSIBLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Hola?- pregunté apenas pude abrir los ojos- ¿qué paso?-

-Señorita Sruls o Tsukino…..en fin, que bueno que esté bien y consciente, dígame ¿Sabe cuál es su nombre?-

-Serena Tsukino- dije –¿Mi….bebé?-toqué mi vientre esperando que todo estuviera bien más el médico me miraba con cara de preocupación lo que hizo que empezara a llorar. No soportaría el hecho de que por mi imprudencia mi hijo hubiese muerto. Mis sollozos eran desgarradores, el médico intentó calmarme pero no pudo hacer mucho más que, sin éxito, intentar hacerme tomar un pequeño vaso de agua.

-Señorita cálmese….calma porfavor, déjeme explicarle…..porfavor-

-¡Déjeme pasar! ¡¿es que no escucha cómo mi hija está llorando?! ¡No puede acaso un padre ver a su hija! ¡¿Sabe usted quién soy acaso?! ¡Muévase!- era mi padre, no había duda

-Señor no puedo…-

-¡Déjeme pasar ahora!- la voz de Darien

-Muévase- la seria voz de Nodín

-Por favor señorita, sus familiares están muy preocupados y la policía quiere hablar con usted…..intente calmarse y dejarme explicarle que todo está bien….usted se recuperará-

-Pero mi bebé ya no está-

-Bebé, amor, nuestro bebé no puede estar mejor ahora- dijo Darien logrando apartar a la enfermera – Esta bien, lograron salvarlo…..si ese hombre no te hubiese traído….casi lo abortas ¡Serena! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de siquiera intentar enfrentarte a ellos?! ¡Algo peor pudo haber pasado! ¡¿Tú sabes acaso todas las amenazas que me hicieron esos dos?! ¡¿Piensas un poco siquiera en lo cerca que estuve de morir del dolor de saber que mi bebé y mi futura esposa estaban en manos de dos locos que, apenas tuvieran el dinero que querían, no te devolverían por nada?!- empezó a gritar cada vez más alto

-Darien hijo tranquilo….el bebé se salvó con las justas y ella no debe alterarse más….suerte que no se dieron cuenta que estabas con un niño en el vientre o hubiese sido peor hija- dijo Kenji dándole espacio a Nodín para que hablara conmigo

-Hija mia ¿có- su celular empezó a sonar haciendo que Nodín no pudiese seguir hablando conmigo – Si…claro…son ellos no hay duda…..aaaa…..¿Donald?...¿era parte de ellos?...claro…..gracias- dijo cerrando el celular y mirándome serio- ¿Sabes acaso la millonada que le he dado a ese tal Donald hija? ¿Sabes que él podría secuestrar a más personas?...¿Acaso te imaginas.-

-POR FAVOR BASTA YA DE RECLAMOS- gritó el médico – LO UNICO QUE CAUSAN ES EL ESTRÉS DE MI PACIENTE Y CORRE RIESGO EL BEBÉ ASI QUE SALGAN DE AQUÍ YA- dijo al ver que empezaba a hipar

-Solo quiero decirte- dijo Darien arrodillándose junto a la camilla- Que si algo te hubiera pasado….yo habría muerto contigo y con nuestro hijo….te amo mucho Serena….y el simple hecho de saber que hoy pudo ser catastrófico hace que quiera llorar de tan siquiera pensar en lo que pudo ser…..quiero decirte que el pensar que te hubiese perdido me ha hecho pensar mucho y quiero pedirte que seas la señora Chiba, la mujer que esté a mi lado todas las mañanas, que crie a nuestros hijos y que me llame "bebé" cuando quiera, la mujer que me haga el amor todas las noches y que sea feliz ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-Sabes que sí amor- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Varios meses después Darien y yo estábamos ya sosteniendo a nuestro bebé en brazos….lo llamamos Frederic Chiba Tsukino y era un hermoso niño de cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo como los de su padre.

-Hija te soy sincero que mi nieto se parece mucho más a mi yerno que a ti-

-Papá- le dije a Nodín - ¿Qué insinuas?-

-Que si no supiera que tú eres la madre cualquiera diría que Darien lo parió solo- dijo Kenji provocando las risas de mi bebé y de Darien quién tomaba una cerveza junto a la piscina mientras que yo le ponía su ropa de baño a Frederic

-Ahora que pregunto…..¿por qué Frederic?-

-Por los padres de Darien….ellos querían que uno de sus nietos se llamara así- dije como si fuese obvio

-Gracias por eso amor- dijo él tomándome por la cintura tiernamente y dándome un beso en los labios – Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás para bañarte?- decía mientras que Frederic movía sus tiernas manitas hacia Darien haciendo que él lo tomara y lo elevara en el aire con dulzura mientras que iban hacia la piscina

-Me alegra tanto que seas feliz hija- dijo Kenji

-Te amo papá- respondí abarazándolo con ternura

-Amor ven que Frederic quiere mojarte un poco- gritó al ver cómo mi pequeño pateaba con fuerza el agua salpicando por doquier. Corri hacia ellos y me metí en la piscina con algo de cuidado.

-Hija si continuas comiendo vas a engordar- gritó Nodín

-No hay problema….es que ahora voy a comer por dos-

-¿Cómo así?- dijo Darien sorpendido- ¡No me digas que! ¡Amor!- grito tomando a nuestro pequeño en brazos y dándome el beso más dulce de mi vida – Te Amo Serena Chiba-

-Y yo los amo a los dos y pronto a los tres-respondí poniendo una mano en mi pancita

-O a los cuatro- dijo Darien

-¿Cómo?- pregunté

-Si tengo buena puntería tal vez le demos dos hermanitos a Frederic- respondió sacándonos una gran sonrisa a todos – Pero me tocará esperar- dijo poniendo una mano en mi pancita con gran cariño

Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic. Lamento mucho las demoras y porfavor díganme si quieren capítulo extra que estaré feliz de dárselos. Gracias a todas por haberme acompañado en esta travesía tan grande y hermosa para mí. Les agradezco sus reviews y todo su apoyo y puedo decirles con orgullos que ahora lo pondré como "complete" al fin. Espero que sigan mis otras historias. Hikaryzz


End file.
